Dreams of Love
by Althena
Summary: La suite de Yuki, my friend, Yuki my lover et de La valeur d'un artiste. Jpop, nouveau groupe de la NG, va détraquer la vie de Nittle Grasper et de Bad Luck mais pour le bien de tous! dernier chapitre en ligne
1. Prologue : Frémisses

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: italique

dit en français : **Gras **

commentaire de l'auteur: voilà cette fic est la suite de "Yuki my Friend, Yuki my Lover" et de "la valeur d'un artiste".pour ceux qui voudrait commencer cette fic sans avoir lu celle que je vous ai indiqué, vous aurez un peu de mal à comprendre mais voici un petite résumé.

Shuichi rencontre successivement, l'expetite amie de son amant, Taka (de son nom d'artiste Sagumi ) qui va lui apprendre à rester lui-même quelque soit la situation. quelques temps après, son correspondant français débarque et s'en suit une cascade d'aventures qui va finir par les rapprocher. Yuki et Shuichi se rendent compte à quel point ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Eiri (nom d'artiste: Hitari Anami) et Ayaka Yuki sa femme (Nom d'artiste : Ayaka Yuki) vont leur confier leur enfant, Kirikazé, pendant leur voyage de repos dans les îles tropicales. l'histoire commence deux ans après.

bon c'était pas asez clair on dirait? ben voilà la fiche technique des nouveaux persos:

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi.voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contacté par Tohma pour rappeller à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connu sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** ( Hitari Anami ) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.**Yuki Eiir a du chnger son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquilité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma.Il emprunte à Shuichi sonancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: ( Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. ellese charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** ( Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'ets un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

Voilà, je vais remetter ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

* * *

Dreams Of Love

PROLOGUE 

A l'aéroport de Tokyo, l'avion en provenance de Paris atterrissait. Nous sommes au début de mois d'avril. Il faisait un peu frais par rapport aux températures habituelles. Parmi la foule qui descendait de cet avion, il y avait des hommes d'affaires, des tourismes, des japonais venant rendre visite à leur famille mais aussi un jeune homme au style assez différent. Même les gens peu cultivés reconnaissaient ce style de vêtement. Il portait une chemise blanche accompagnée d'un gilet bleu marin assorti d'un foulard rouge noué autour de son cou. Sa tête à la chevelure blonde comparable aux blés, était coiffée d'un béret de couleur bleu. Il portait aussi des lunettes noires pour cacher une partie de son visage aux personnes qui l'entouraient. L'allure française de cet homme ne le laissait pas indifférent aux jeunes filles : elles se demandaient dans leurs têtes qui était ce garçon. Après avoir récupéré ces bagages, le jeune homme en question marchait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit trois personnes dont l'une était adossé contre un des piliers de l'aéroport. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux malgré la noirceur des verres. Parmi ces trois personnes, il y avait deux filles aux cheveux longs et un garçon qui avait une douce couleur des champs de blé. Il portait une tenue assez simple sans pour autant être extravagant avec une chaîne pendant au niveau de la ceinture de son pantalon et de son gilet de serveur. La fille qui se trouvait près de lui faisait très fille sage avec sa tenue. Ses cheveux étaient raides et son visage était d'un teint semblable à celui des poupées japonais. Quant à la dernière avec ses cheveux quelque peu ondulés, semblait être plus posée et féminine que son amie. Après cinq minutes de silence, le jeune arrivant sautait dans les bras de la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

Garçon : Taka !

Taka : Oh la ! Doucement !

Fille : Retiens-toi un peu ! Ce n'est pas comme en France, on ne montre pas ça au Japon !

Garçon : ah oui c'est vrai mais cela fait quand même deux ans que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé. Tiens, tu as changé la couleur de tes cheveux, Eiri-san ?

Eiri : yep, c'est pour ne pas me faire remarquer mais dis-moi, c'est quoi cette tenue à la française ? On se fait remarquer à cause de toi…

Garçon : mais elle est jolie cette tenue ? C'est celle que je portais à l'école des arts !

Fille : en fait, ce genre de tenue l'excite …

Eiri : Comment peux-tu dire ça, Ayaka, alors que tu es ma femme ?

Garçon : au fait, tu l'as rencontré ? Celui qui as pris ton nom et que tu tuerais si tu le rencontrais ?

Ayaka : sache qu'il a vécu en sa compagnie en sa compagnie pendant six mois sans se plaindre.

Taka : non, c'est vrai ? Ah oui, vous vous ressemblez tellement vous deux qu'il pourrait vous confondre.

Eiri : ne me parle pas de cette époque s'il te plait !

Garçon : je ne comprends pas vraiment pas ce que vous dites ; mais bon on dirait que vous êtes bien amusés chacun de votre coté. Moi aussi, je veux aussi rigoler avec vous !

Ayaka : ah ah il n'a pas changé.

Eiri : toujours aussi gamin à son âge quand même…

Taka : tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser avec nous à partir de maintenant. J'ai prévu un grand jeu.

Eiri : Dommage que l'on doit faire du tort à Shuichi et aux autres.

Ayaka : tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui ? Eiri, tu n'as pas changé du tout…

Eiri : Tais-toi !

Taka : ha ha ha….

Quelques mois plus tard, Yuki préparait ses affaires. En effet, devant l'instance de Shuichi, l'écrivain partait pour Kyoto, sa ville natale pour rendre visite à sa famille. L'écrivain avait refusé lorsque sa sœur aînée, Mika le lui a demandé mais elle a utilisé Shuichi en sa faveur pour le convaincre. Bien que Yuki n'avait aucune envie de les voir, surtout son père qui l'a rendu japonophobe, Yuki ne pouvait quasiment rien refusé de la part de son amant surtout quand il menaçait de pleurer. L'écrivain fermait sa valise et s'apprêtait à partir. Shuichi avait un pincement au cœur. Non content de voir partir Yuki, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'après la visite familiale forcée, il devait partir aux Etats-Unis pour tenir une conférence sur les révélations littéraires de l'année écoulée et cela durait près de deux semaines. Shuichi prenait conscience que près d'un mois vont les séparer. Pour montrer combien, il attend avec impatience son retour, Shuichi embrassait tendrement Yuki, ce qui rendait la séparation encore plus douloureuse. Celui-ci lâchait sa valise et l'embrassait à son tour en le prenant dans ses bras.

Shuichi : reviens vite, Yuki…

Yuki : je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté pour que je parte à Kyoto.

Shuichi : mais… c'est ta famille… tu devrais aller les voir de temps en temps…

Yuki : ce n'est pas la peine d'en dire plus… je vais finir par être en retard… au revoir, Shuichi…

Yuki fermait la porte derrière lui. Le chanteur entendait ses pas s'éloigner, le bruit des pas s'étouffait avec le silence. Puis un silence. Pendant plusieurs minutes, Shuichi réalisait sa bêtise puis il entendait une voiture sortir du garage de l'immeuble. Shuichi se précipitait vers le balcon pour voir une des voitures de Yuki s'en aller et s'éloigner. Yuki regardait dans son rétroviseur son immeuble disparaître. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu la tête de son amant à son balcon mais maintenant, il était trop loin pour se rendre compte que Shuichi pleurait de tristesse. Shuichi essuyait ses larmes.

Shuichi ; je comprends… il ne part que pour un mois comme moi je pars pour faire mes tournées… mais c'est pas la même chose… ouin Yuki… il faut que je m'occupe. Mais… qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Près d'une heure plus tard, le téléphone sonnait. Shuichi courrait vers le combiné mais avant de parler, il essayait de paraître normal. Il avait essuyé toutes ses larmes de ses yeux et il cachait les cris de tristesse au fond de sa gorge. Mais sa voix le trahissait.

Shuichi : oui allô ?

Hiro : salut Shuichi. C'est Hiro.

Shuichi : ah… comment ça va, Hiro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Si c'est pour mon absence d'aujourd'hui, j'ai dit à Sakano que je prenais ma journée.

Hiro : ça je le sais mais Tu ferais mieux de regarder ce qu'il se passe à la télévision. Seguchi fait une annonce officielle.

Shuichi : Quoi ?

Sous la demande de son meilleur ami, il allumait le téléviseur et tombait sur l'émission où Seguchi Tohma son président se fait interviewer pour un grand événement de la NG. 0 chaque fois que Tohma passait à la télévision, c'était pour annoncer un événement spécial de sa société : le départ d'ASK, la reformation de Nittle Grasper, le succès imminent de Bad Luck, la naissance ensuite dissoute de la NG UnYvErSaLy,… mais cette fois, il semblait être encore plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Journaliste : Vous avez parlé d'un événement unique ?

Tohma : La NG regorge d'artiste de talents et nous avons du voir partir certains avec regret, je fais par exemple référence à ASK mais qui nous a rejoint depuis peu, sous la demande de leur producteur avec qui je suis en très bon termes. Nous avons vu défiler des grands artistes qui ont décidé de quitter le monde de la musique pour mener une autre carrière ou bien se reposer avant leur nouvelle de gloire.

Journaliste : oh… alors vous allez réengager vos anciens artistes ?

Tohma : pas exactement… la NG a perdu en deux ans, trois de ses meilleurs artistes et aujourd'hui, il mènent une carrière que je leur ai souhaité… avec leur accord, nous avons décidé de monter un spectacle exceptionnel avec eux pourdans lesmois à venir. Ils ont accepté à certaines conditions.

Journaliste : de qui parlez-vous ? Non, vous ne parlez de ce nouveau groupe qui fait fureur dans le monde de la musique et vous-même, vous n'arrivez pas à atteindre leurs ventes recors malgré votre popularité….et quelle sont leur conditions ?

Tohma : ah ah… ce sont avant tout des amis et vous adorons nous mettre en compétition. Vous ne seriez pas déçus au contraire, vous serez émerveillé par leur prestation. Ce n'est pas la peine que je vous lez présente puisque vous les connaissez.

Journaliste : Nous parlions bien du même groupe,Jpop, composé de la chanteuse Sagumi, Ayaka Yuki, Anami Hitari et Yuki Anami ?

Tohma : exactement.

Journaliste : pensez-vous à les prendre avec vous ?

Tohma : non, puisqu'ils ont décidé d'eux-mêmes d'être indépendant de toute maison de disques.

Journaliste : vous nous avez parlé de leurs conditions. Quelles sont-elles ?

Tohma : à vrai dire, elle concerne l'un de mes artiste : Shuichi Shindo pour être précis. Ils m'ont demandé formellement de l'exclure du spectacle.

Journaliste : Quoi ? L'exclure du grand événement de la NG ? Avez-vous pensé à ces fans ?

Shuichi : ce n'est pas possible…

Tohma : Cette condition était certes quelque peu insolite venant de leur, étant donné qu'ils se connaissent mais pour ma part, je leur ai ce que je pensais de cela et j'ai approuvé leur raisonnement et je tiens à dire à ceux qui sont contre cette décision, que je suis assez peiné pour Shindo mais ils serotn meiux convaincre que moi cette décision.

Journaliste : Nous allons donc demander àSagumi, le leader du groupe de nous expliquer la raison du refus du chanteur des Bad Luck dans le spectacle.

Shuichi atteignait la télévision. Hiro avait regardé avec lui cette émission. Le guitariste était inquiet pour Shuichi car jamais le président de la NG l'aurait fait. Kirikaze rentrait justement de l'école quand il voyait Shuichi pleurer dans un coin sombre de l'appartement. Le téléphone était allumé et le petit garçon pouvait entendre Hiro appeler son mai pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Kirikaze s'approche de lui. Il voyait que le sol était mouillé à se pieds : pas de doutes, Shuichi pleurait. Kirikaz n'avait pas le voir comme ça et se mettait à genoux devant lui et l'enlaçait pour partager sa peine.

Kirikaze : Papa… pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Shuichi : Kirikaze… ce n'est rien… tu dois avoir faim…je vais te préparer quelque chose…

Kirikaze : Tonton Tohma a été méchant avec toi ?

Shuichi : comment le sais-tu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée à tes cheveux ?

Kirikazé avait la même coupe de cheveux que son amant. Avant il avait les cheveux ébouriffés comme lui mais là, il avait plus l'air d'un adulte ou du moins d'un enfant mature que le petit garçon sage et innocent de ces derniers mois. A cause de ces cheveux blonds, Kirikazé ressemblait beaucoup à Yuki quand il était petit. Le petit garçon était gêné et demandait pardon au chanteur de Bad Luck.

Kirikaze : excuse-moi mais… je ne veux pas te voir triste, papa… c'est pour ça que j'ai dépensé mon argent de poche pour que je ressemble beaucoup à ton ami… parce que tu es toujours heureux quand tu le vois… si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux me le dire… snif..

Shuichi : Kirikaze…

Kirikaze pleurait. Encore enfant son visage pouvait ressemblait à n'importe qui et là, maintenant, il avait l'impression de retrouver Yuki en train de pleurer lorsque Taki lui a rappelé son passé. Shuichi se mettait à sa hauteur et caressait la tête du petit garçon.

Shuichi : merci… tu es si gentil… comme ton père…

Kirikaze : mais… je n'ai pas réussi à te faire sourire… j'aime quand tu souris, papa…

Shuichi : qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller manger une glace ? Je connais un très bon marchand pas très loin d'ici. On y va ?

Kirikaze : Vraiment ? Chouette, merci papa !

D'un coup, Shuichi retrouvait une assez bonne humeur grâce à Kirikazé. Certes l'enfant n'était pas vraiment très apprécié par Yuki mais cela rendait l'appartement plus animé et surtout plus convivial. Kirikazé enfilait son manteau de tous les jours et tirait sur la main de Shuichi pour le faire sortir au plus vite. Shuichi avait un drôle impression, depuis que Kirikazé s'est changé en petit Yuki, il était toujours de bonne humeur. Pourtant, il fallait bien le rendre à ses parents. Shuichi se mettaient à sa hauteur pour lui parler de ses parents.

Shuichi : est-ce que tu es au courant pour le nouveau groupe ?

Kirikazé : Toutes les filles de mon école en parlent…elle adorent toutes Yuki Anami… moi je préfère Ayaka et Anami…

Shuichi : est-ce que tu sais que ce sont tes parents ?

Kirikazé : Non… ce n'est pas vrai… papa n'a pas les cheveux blonds d'Anami! Même s'ils se ressemblent, ce n'est pas mon papa ! Sniff…

Shuichi : oh… je ne voulais pas…

Si personne ne connaissait pas les vrais liens qui unit Yuki et Kirikazé, le petit garçon agissait comme celui-ci quand il avait son âge. Un rien pouvait le faire pleurer. Son caractère était plus proche du vrai Eiri que Tohma et Mika connaissaient que l'armoire à glace. Shuichi lui caressait la tête et lui faisait une bise sur son front.

Shuichi : deux glaces… c'est ce que tu auras quand tu auras fini de pleurer…

Kirikazé : pourquoi tu m'as parlé de mon papa ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

Shuichi : je n'espère pas… bon on va aller manger cette glace oui ou non ?

Kirikazé : j'en veux une à la fraise et à la vanille ! C'est ma préférée !

Shuichi : ha ha…

Tohma était dans son bureau en train de travailler sur l'organisation du spectacle prochain avec les différents directeurs artistiques du spectacle Il avait bien donné des ordres pour ne pas être dérangés sous aucun prétexte, même par Ryuichi. C'était le seul à savoir comment passer devant les multiples secrétaires qui se dressait avant d'atteindre le bureau de Seguchi. Mais une fois de plus, Ryuichi a réussi à brouiller les secrétaires et à entrer sans prévenir dans les locaux de son ami.

Ryuichi : Tohma…

Tohma : Ryuichi !

Ryuichi : Il faut qu'on parle.

Tohma : Veuillez m'excuser, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Vous pouvez continuer l'arrangement du spectacle.

Tohma entraînait Ryuichi dans une pièce annexe insonorisée pour que personne ne m'entende leur conversation. Tohma fermait bien la porte et son regard se tourner vers Ryuichi qui s'amusait avec sa peluche.

Tohma : alors de quoi tu voulais me parler ? J'espère qu c'était suffisamment urgent pour me faire partir de ma réunion.

Ryuichi : kumagoro est triste…

Tohma : hein ?

Ryuichi : na no da… Kumagoro m'a dit que Shuichan ne peut pas chanter…

Tohma : Nous avons discuté de cela avec les autres et nous avons fait l'annonce en publique… et je te rappelle que tu étais d'accord…

Ryuichi : amis j'ai le droit de changer d'avis alors je veux que Shuichi chante !

Tohma : nous avons passé un accord donc il faut le respecter !

Ryuichi : Kumagoro n'est pas d'accord !

Tohma : on en discutera plus tard pour l'instant, je vais terminer ma réunion et…

Ryuichi tenait Tohma par la main et le forçait à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pour la première foi, Tohma voyait le visage très en colère de son ami. D'habitude c'est par des blagues ou par l'intermédiaire de sa peluches qu'il lui faisait des remarques mais là, c'est vraiment l'adulte Ryuichi qui demandait à parler !

Ryuichi : Tohma, c'est Taka qui te l'a demandé ? Elle t'a demandé de mettre Shuichi face à ses responsabilités ?

Tohma : mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai pris cette décision de mon propre gré !

Ryuichi : menteur !

Tohma : Aïe !

Ryuichi planquait Tohma contre un des murs et le président se faisait mal à la tête. Ryuichi bombardait de regard furieux contre son ami pour ce qu'il avait fait. Tohma à sa merci, c'était une situation rare pour Ryuichi et voulait bien en profiter. Il s'approchait de plus en plus vers Tohma quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrait. Les responsables étaient inquiets de ne pas revenir le président. Ils les trouvaient dans une situation assez gênante mais Ryuichi faisait son sourire d'enfant et bouchait la bouche de Tohma pour éviter qu'il ne dise un mot compromettant !

Ryuichi : ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tohma a eu un malaise et il demande à ce que 'l'on reporte la réunion !

Responsable : ah très bien… et bien nous verrons le prochain rendez-vous avec votre secrétaire, monsieur Seguchi !

Tohma : Hum…

Ryuichi : vous pourriez fermer la porte, s'il vous plait !

La porte fermée, Ryuichi enlevait doucement sa main de la bouche de Tohma et regardait avec attention son visage plein de colère. Malgré ses sentiments haineux, Tohma avait un magnifique visage et en le regardant, Ryuichi serait presque tenté par lui.

Tohma : tu me payeras ça Ryuichi !

Ryuichi : maintenant, tu as du temps pour moi, Tohma !

Tohma : Quoi ? Ryuichi, mais qu'est-ce que tu… !

Ryuichi empoignait les mains de Tohma contre le mur, collait son corps contre lui et l'embrassait quasiment de force ! Tohma avait les yeux ouverts face à cela. Il voulait bien se débattre mais Ryuichi exerçait une trop forte pression sur ces poignets qu'il n'arrivait pas à les bouger ! Donc impossible pour de faire un quelconque mouvement sans l'accord de Ryuichi ! En effet, Ryuichi ne lâchait pas prise tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait de Tohma !

* * *

voilà c'était le début de Dreams of love! please, review! je ne sais pas si cela vaut la peine de continuer mais... ça dépendra de ma motivation! bisous! ah voilà une partie de la partie suivante résumé en quelques mots parles protagonistes... 

_Shuichi: vraiment tout me tombe aujourd'hui ! le départ de yuki, le retour de Eiri, mon exclusion... qu'est-ce qu'il me manque encore pour que je tombe vraiment dans le desespoir..._

_Tohma: il n'y a qu'une chose qui retient ici... mais elle commence à s'effriter..._

_Yuki: moi, ce que je veux, c'est..._

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Révélations

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: italique

dit en français : **Gras**

_Fiches techniques des nouveaux persos de la fic._

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi.voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contacté par Tohma pour rappeller à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connu sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** ( Hitari Anami ) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.**Yuki Eiri a du changer son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquilité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma.Il emprunte à Shuichi son ancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo. Shuichi le surnomme **Punpun **qui signifie " fromage qui pue"

-**Ayaka Yuki**: ( Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. elle se charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** ( Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'est un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

Voilà, je vais remetter ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Shuichi travaillait sur les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson. Toujours encore trop perturbé et pas assez concentré pour écrire la suite de ses paroles ; Hiro venait à sa rencontre pour lui demander ce qu'il arrivait au chanteur.

Hiro : Bah alors, pas motivé ? C'est à cause de Yuki ?

Shuichi : oui… il enchaîne depuis 3 mois des voyages au bout du monde et il ne me contacte pas enfin si de temps en temps mais il me maque beaucoup…

Hiro : quels genres de voyages il effectue ?

Shuichi : la dernière fois, il était parti à Kyoto pour faire un petit travail au temple puis il est parti je ne sais où pour participer à un salon et enchaînait une conférence… avant il m'appelait mais aujourd'hui rien…

Hiro : Tu ne l'as pas appelé sur son portable ?

Shuichi : j'ai appelé des dizaines de fois mais il ne répond jamais ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Hiro ?

Shuichi était aux bords des larmes, Hiroshi essayait de le calmer mais rien à faire, Shuichi était une vraie fontaine lorsque Yuki lui manque. Les pleurs du chanteur de Bad Luck s'entendait dans tout le bâtiment, signe qu'il va très très mal. Son producteur et son manager arrivaient dans la salle avec leurs oreilles bouchées par leur mains pour ne pas entendre les lamentations du chanteur. Agacé par ces cris, K sortait son magnum 407 et pointait le canon vers la tête de Shuichi.

K : bon ça suffit ces gamineries ! Tu vas m'écrire cette chanson et tout de suite. Ah… quand je pense que nous ne faisons battre par un groupe d'amateur d'une maison concurrente, je m'en mords les doigts !

Sakano : Même les Nittle Grasper n'arrivent pas à les surpasser ! Ah que mon président doit être triste !

Suguru : pour dire vrai, ça fait plus de plaisir à Tohma que de la peine…

Hiro : K-san, vous devriez être un peu compréhensif…

Shuichi : Yuki… tu me manques…

K : Tais-toi, IMBECILE !

Devant le bâtiment de la NG, une voiture transportant quatre personnes, s'arrêtait. Les passagers descendent de leur véhicules et l'un d'eux admirait la taille impressionnante du bâtiment Les trois autres personnes payaient le taxi et le chauffeur du véhicule quittaient l'aire de la propriété pour aller chercher d'autre clients. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient de leur expérience passée dans la NG pendant que celui qui a payé, regardait d'une manière triste son porte-monnaie.

Eiri : La prochaine fois, c'est vous qui payerai… je commence à ne plus avoir un sou avec toutes vos dépenses.

Ayaka : mais tu as dit que tu vous invitais aujourd'hui et il fallait bien trouver d'autres vêtements pour notre invité que son uniforme d'école.

Eiri : je vous rappelle que c'était votre idée et pas la mienne.

Taka : Nous te rembourserons, allez si vous allions rendre une petite visite à nos amis.

Eiri : Bonne idée, mais ne vont-ils pas flipper en vous voyant, après tout, nous sommes pour quelque chose dans leur chute…

Taka : tel que je connais Tohma, ça lui ferait plus de plaisir de nous voir que de nous massacrer et puis, j'ai un précieux allié, ne n'oubliez pas.

Eiri : dans ce cas, on te suit, Ta…. Wah !

Les quatre personnes sursautaient en entendant des coups de feu dans le bâtiment. La quatrième personne venait dans les bras d'Eiri pour se rassurer pendant que les autres riaient. Ils avaient oublié depuis un moment, les coups de feu de K quand il est en colère contre Shuichi. Ayaka, Eiri et Taka étaient habitués à ce spectacle et en voyant la réaction de leur invité, ils comprennent bien que l'on pourrait se poser pleins de questions sur la façon de travailler à la NG. Ne pouvant pas attendre que les coups de feu cessent, les quatre personnes entrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigeaient vers le studio 2 où travaillent l'équipe de Bad Luck. En chemin, ils rencontrent Ryuichi. Les deux filles se précipitent àsa rencontre pour le saluer. Ryuichi était trop content de rencontrer son amie américaine qu'ils se serraient dans les bras pour se dire comment ils se sont manqués en oubliant l'endroit où ils étaient. Ayaka était plus posée quand elle saluait Sakumapar une bise sur les joues. Les deux garçons arrivent à leur tour et se serrait la main. Lechanteur les félicitait pour leur travail mais qu'il a un pincement au cœur pour ne pas les avoir dans la même boîte que lui. En mode gamin, il était aussi en colère contre Taka pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu de son arrivée et son attention de reprendre la musique au Japon. Mais bon, en voyant le talent de celle-ci, il trouvait plus amusant de l'affronter musicalement et qu'ils restent amis malgré tout. Ils prenaient assez rapidement congé quand ils n'entendaient plus les coups de feu de K. ils en profitaient pour les rejoindre avant que K reprenne son cirque en tirant à tue-tête sur les pauvres membres du groupe.

Les quatre personnes entrouvrent la porte pour ce qu'il se passait. Effectivement, K passait ses nerfs sur le pauvre Shuichi, qui toujours demandait de l'aide à ses camardes pour arrêter K. Taka et Ayaka riait de cette situation. Eiri avait les mauvais souvenirs qui revenait en tête. Pendant qu'ils les regardaient, quelques filles du personnel reconnaissaient le groupe ou du moins le nom d'artiste Eiri car un jeune homme blond au visage infantile était une chose rare au japon.

Fille : Ah... mais c'est…

Fille2 : mais oui c'est Anani Hitari !

Eiri: Oups…

Taka: Oh oh…

Fille: c'est bien lui! Je peux avoir un autographe?

Fille2 : et moi, deux… un pour moi et pour ma fille…

Ayaka : il faut vite trouver une solution…

Les quatre personnes reculaient car la foule commençait à grossir devant eux. Sans faire attention, le second garçon blond appuyait sur la poignée de la porte et le groupe s'engouffre dans le studio de Bad Luck. Ils se retrouvaient allongés sur le dos sur le sol dur de la pièce. Par un coup de pied, Taka fermait la porte et la fermait à clef pour éviter l'intrusion de personnes non qualifiés musicalement. Tout le monde soupirait de soulagement mais pour un court instant puisque l'atmosphère était devenue plus froide dans leur dos. Avec lenteur, ils se retournaient pour affronter le regard colérique de Shuichi et de sa troupe. Les lunettes noires d'Eiri tombaient de son visage et ce fut la confrontation entre les deux correspondants.

Shuichi : toi…

Eiri : ah… Shuichi ça faisait un bail…

Shuichi : tu… es … PUNPUN !

Taka : Punpun ?

Garçon : ahahahahahaha !

Eiri : Je t'ai dit de NE PLUS M'APPELER COMME CA ! Appelle-moi plutôt Eiri ou bien Yuki ! Mais pas par Punpun !

Hiro : tiens ce sont les anciens qui viennent nous rendre visite.

Ayaka : nous ne sommes pas aussi vieux que ça… ok nous avons cinq ans en plus que vous mais quand même on est jeunes…

Sakano : j'ai cru entendre que les filles vous ont appelés par Anami Hitari.

Shuichi : Mais... c'est MON ANCIEN ARTISTE !

Eiri : oui, désolé de te l'avoir pris mais je pouvais pas continuer à m'appeler Eiri Yuki tu aurais imaginer la catastrophe nationale. Le grand écrivain reconverti dans la chanson…

Shuichi : attends un peu ! C'est toi qui es à l'origine de son exclusion !

Eiri : quoi ?

Shuichi : je l'ai entendu de la bouche de Seguchi que vous avez demandé mon exclusion du spectacle !

Taka : on avait dit que tu participais, à la télé, que tu viendrais avec nous à la seule condition que tu nous sortes un tube dans la semaine à venir.

Shuichi : Quoi ?

Ayaka : c'est une stratégie marketing… histoire de relancer tes ventes….

Eiri : Nous savons combien tes fans demande à ce que tu sois présent pour le spectacle, et puis Tohma nous a confiés que tes ventes ont du mal à décoller depuis quelques mois… c'est sûrement à cause de Yuki… alors Ayaka et Taka ont eu la superbe idée de te mettre au défi… même si dans un sens on sait que tu ne vas pas être pour quelque chose.

Shuichi : mais alors… je fais partie du spectacle ?

Taka : à une seule condition qui dépend vraiment de toi !

Shuichi : laquelle

Ayaka : est-ce que tu serais capable de renoncer à Eiri pendant deux mois ?

Shuichi : quoi à Punpun ?

Eiri : pas moi, imbécile ! Au nègre à la noix (_insulte prisé par eiri pour interpeller yuki_) ! Faut tout lui expliquer !

Hiro : ça veut dire quoi cette histoire ? En quoi cet écrivain interviendrait-il dans ce spectacle ?

Les quatre intrus fixaient chacun à leur tour les membres de l'équipe de Bad Luck. Des regards froids, incompréhensifs, d'étonnement de rage, d'interrogations se mélangeait dans la pièce. Ce combat de regards se terminait par un soupir du jeune homme qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Il se penchait à Taka pour leur demander de partir. Eiri écoutait évidemment ce qu'il disait et faisait signe d'au revoir.

Eiri : nous te laissons une journée de réflexion. Nous ne voulons pas te brusquer mais cette décision est importante pour nous. Non pas que nous n'acceptons pas ta relation mais, c'est simplement que…

Ayaka : Eiri, partons maintenant… il n'a pas à savoir que…

Taka : Ayaka ! Tu devrais apprendre à te taire ! Bon on vous souhaite une bonne journée de travail.

Shuichi : mais Attendez une minute !

Ils n'entendaient pas l'appel de Shuichi et fermait la porte. Le nouveau groupe phare du Japon avait posé un ultimatum à Shuichi avec un grand dilemme : s'il veut participer au spectacle unique de la NG, il devait laisser tomber Yuki pendant 2 mois et sortir un tube mais comment faire pour concilier les deux parties : vivre avec Yuki et faire parti du spectacle ? Shuichi était perdu et les autres membres de l'équipe n'arrivaient pas à trouver une solution pour l'aider. Dehors les quatre personnes s'interrogeait de la manière dont ils ont pris les choses. Ils s'arrêtaient dans un par cet regardaient des enfants jouer. Taka et Ayaka se balançaient sur les balançoires tandis que les deux garçons réfléchissaient posément au problème.

Eiri : on est quand même allé un peu fort...

Garçon : cependant, vous rêvez tous qu'il fasse parti du concert mais vu le programme… il ne peut pas le tenir

Ayaka : c'est pour ça que nous avons un peu brusqué les choses et je ne crois pas qu'il va nous répondre positivement…

Eiri : il va choisir les deux, tel que je le connais mais là, il n'y a qu'un choix possible …

Garçon : j'ai compris !

Taka : alors tu t'es décidé ?

Garçon : d'après ce que j'ai vu, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'on fasse ce qu'on avait prévu depuis le début.

Ayaka : il faut attendre un peu…

Eiri : c'est risqué et puis si Shuichi le sait…

Taka : on va être mal !

Garçon : mais pourquoi vous pensez toujours au pire ? Je me ferais discret et puis… il ne verra pas la différence après l'entraînement que vous m'avez fait subir…

Eiri : écoute, ce n'est pas que l'on est pas d'accord mais…

Taka : je suis d'accord avec lui…

Eiri : Taka !

Taka : après tout, nous n'avons pas le choix… demain, tu te rendras à l'appartement de Shuichi avec moi on va essayer mais si les choses tournent mal, n'hésite pas à nous appeler. On viendra.

Ayaka : de toute façon, il y a Kirikazé à la maison. Il peut nous appeler à tout moment.

Eiri : la majorité l'emporte donc, je marche aussi…

Garçon : je t'adore Eiri !

Eiri : hé mais ça va pas ! Je vais tomber ! Espèce d'imbécile !

* * *

_Shuichi: yatta! il me reste encore une chance de faire partie du specatacle... mais je ne peux pas renoncer à Yuki! mais pourqoi est-ce que taka m'a dit ça? non... ne va pas toucher à mon Yuki! et toi non plus Eiir!_

_Eiri: moi? le toucher et puis quoi encore?_

_Ryuichi: Même si cette idée me déplait..._

_Tohma: ... même si je sais que ce sera une part d'égoïsme totale,..._

_Ryuichi+ Tohma: ...je n'ai pas le choix._

**To Be continued**


	3. Chapitre 2 : chute brutale

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

_Fiches techniques des nouveaux persos de la fic._

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi.voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contacté par Tohma pour rappeller à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connu sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** ( Hitari Anami ) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.**Yuki Eiir a du chnger son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquilité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma.Il emprunte à Shuichi sonancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: ( Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. ellese charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** ( Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'ets un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

Voilà, je vais remetter ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu

* * *

Chapitre 2 : 

Le lendemain, Shuichi présentait sa nouvelle chanson à la NG production. Il avait travaillé toute la nuit pour trouver des paroles et une musique convenables même si c'était Suguru qui s'en occupait. Toute l'équipe le félicitait et il se mettait au travail.

Pendant ce temps dans un studio, Nittle Grasper était en train de tourner leur nouveau clip. Pour faire face à Jpop, le nouveau groupe phare du japon, les Nittle Grasper devaient employer tous les atouts qu'ils avaient sans pour autant imiter leurs concurrents. Si Jpop jouaient sur le mystère et sur la mise en scène de leur chanson, Nittle Grasper, groupe quelque peu dessué, devaient miser sur la technologie moderne pour remonter. Pour cela, au lieu des vêtements qui cachait leurs corps, ils les échangeaient contre quelque chose d'un peu plus dévêtue sans pour autant tomber dans l'incitation de la débauche. Ryuichi était le premier à sortir de sa loge avec des vêtements en cuir et avec quelques rubans noirs assortis à sa tenue accrochés à ces bras, Tohma sortait à son tour et contrastait au niveau de la couleur et son habillement était plus sobre que celui de Ryuichi. Il portait effectivement un gilet sans manches, un pantalon moulant blanc, et un chapeau assorti à sa tenue. Quant à Noriko, c'était quasiment une femme moderne qui se voulait sexy mais élégante avec sa jupe longue fendue sur le coté. Elle était selon le jeu de couleurs le médiateur de Ryuichi et de Tohma.

Les trois membres du groupe de mettaient en place selon les directives du producteur du clip. Après quelques heures de travail, tout le monde était fatigué surtout les pianistes car ils sentaient leurs doigt en feu à force de jouer les même morceaux ou du moins semblaient être fatigués moralement. Tohma en profitait pour regagner sa loge pour se détendre loin du bruit et trouver un moment de silence. Ryuichi le suivait discrètement mais Noriko l'en empêchait. Tirant sur son col, Ryuichi commençait à pleurer.

Ryuichi: mais Noriko-san... pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'aille voir Tohma?

Noriko: il a besoin de repos alors ne va pas l'ennuyer avec tes gamineries!

Ryuichi: mais...

Noriko: Ryuichi, il faut savoir... gnée! Ah mais où est-ce que t'es passé Ryuichi!

En fait Noriko avait dans ses mains une peluche à taille humaine de Kumagoro. Elle le jetait et l'écrasait pendant que Ryuichi regagnait la loge de Tohma. Le président de la NG était soucieux et n'arrivait pas vraiment à continuer le tournage du clip pour aujourd'hui. Il commençait à sentir un certain poids sur ses épaules: le stress, la fatigue, la peur,… tout tombait sur lui: voila ce qu'il ressentait. Ryuichi entrait discrètement dans la loge mais Tohma le voyait dans le miroir et se retournait brusquement.

Tohma: Ryuichi...

Ryuichi: Tohma, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? Tu as l'air soucieux, tu veux qu'on appelle un médecin...? Tohma, t'es tout pâle...

Tohma: c'est juste de la fatigue... si on avait continué, on aurait du arrêter pour aujourd'hui le clip...

Ryuichi: alors, abandonne...

Tohma: Quoi?

Ryuichi: qui es-tu? Tu n'es pas le Tohma que je connais... Tohma n'aurait rien ait de tout cela... il pense déjà au bien-être de ses artistes avant de les faire subir les épreuves contraignantes de la musique... vraiment, Tohma... tu m'écœures, là... je ne savais pas ça de toi... si c'est comme ça, alors ça ne me donne plus envie de continuer dans ces conditions...

Tohma: Ryuichi, calme-toi... écoute-moi

Ryuichi: NON! C'est toi qui dois m'écouter... si tu veux vraiment continuer dans cette route alors, vas-y mais ce sera sans moi!

Tohma: si tu le prends ainsi, fais-ce que tu veux mais ne viens pas me voir si tu as un problème!

Ryuichi: je ne risque pas … et puis je QUITTE LE GROUPE!

Ryuichi sortait violemment de la loge de Tohma et quittait sur le champ le studio. Noriko et le reste de l'équipe entrait à son tour dans la pièce où était Tohma. Le président était d'une paleur palbable, il posait sa main droite sur son visage puis il regardait Noriko dans les yeus.

Tohma: c'est fini... Nittle Grasper est brisé, Noriko... il ne pourra plus jamais renaître... c'est...

Tohma versait des larmes. Il avait mal, l'artiste Tohma Seguchi était brisé. Sa fatigue ajoutée à cette rupture, plongeait Tohma dans un état inconscient... les secours arrivaient rapidement et malgré les soins qui l'ont lui donnés pour le réveiller, Tohma ne réagissaient pas et semblait vouloir tout faire pour ne jamais se réveiller. Noriko était triste et restait aux cotés de Tohma.

Loin de se douter ce qu'il se passait entre les tensions du groupe Nittle Grasper et les projets de Jpop, Shuichi retravaillait sur sa nouvelle chanson, enfin essayait car le travail le plus dur était d'écrire les paroles et à la dernière minute, il voulait les changer. La visite de Jpop dans son studio le laissait perplexe sur son talent. Malgré le soutien de ses amis, tout le monde savait qu'il n'existait qu'une seule personne capable de le remonter à bloc et cette personne avait mystérieusement disparu de la surface de la terre. Personne même sa famille, n'avait de nouvelle de son amant, Yûki Eiri. Dès qu'il pensait à lui, Shuichi s'effondrait et imaginait tous les scénarios catastrophes.

Hiro l'amenait à l'extérieur du bâtiment pour qu'il puisse se détendre et tirer un peu des révélations de son ami. Mais Shuichi, voyant l'attention de son ami, préfèrait aller seul dans la cour de la NG. Il marchait doucement jusqu'à une haie et grâce à sa super vue, il voit une silhouette familière dans son champ d'horizon: une tête blond, une personne grande avec une veste noire.

Hésitant un instant, il s'approchait doucement pour appeler cet homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à son amant. Il l'appelait par son nom d'écrivain " Yûki". Celui-ci réagissait à ce nom et se retournait tout doucement et des yeux innocents dorés posés son regard vers Shuichi. Le chanteur des Bad Luck, repassait cette scène dans sa tête et pleurait puis il courait dans les bras de cet homme, quelque peu étonné par son comportement. Shuichi le serrait contre lui et pleurait. Le jeune homme blond avait un peu de mal à comprendre mais en voyant un certain soulagement de la part de Shuichi, en le voyant, il se laissait faire. Puis après la scène larmoyante, Shuichi posait plein de questions.

Shuichi: où est-ce que tu étais passé? J'ai attendu toujours tes appels! Tu m'as dit que ton voyage ne durait qu'un mois et je te retrouve plusieurs mois après. J'ai cru que tu as trouvé un autre amant que moi!

Garçon: heu...

Shuichi: Yûki, tu m'as tellement manqué... sentir ton corps près de moi, c'est mon plus grand bonheur...

Garçon: ...

Shuichi: pourquoi tu ne me dis rien Yûki? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais à la NG?

Garçon: eh bien...

Ayaka cherchait le quatrième membre de son groupe pour lui faire part des dernières nouvelles mais elle était très surprise de le voir en compagnie de Shuichi. Bien que tout le monde lui a bien dit de ne jamais se promener seul et sans lunette de soleil dans l'enceinte de la NG, il était allé jouer les imprudents. Réalisant la situation, elle réfléchissait comment elle pouvait faire sortir de là, l'homme avec qui Shuichi était. Elle voyait Taki passer près d'elle et eut une idée géniale. Elle demandait à Taki d'occuper Shuichi un moment le temps que son cousin s'éclipse. C'est ce qu'il faisait avec son air hautain, ce qui mettait en rage Shuichi et permettait à l'homme sui ressemblait à Yûki de s'enfuir avec Ayaka

Dans un appartement de la ville, Taka était à la fenêtre du salon pendant que les trois autres membres du groupe étaient assis en rond derrière elle. Eiri était quelque peu fâché avec son cousin. Il en était de même pour Ayaka mais les excuses répétés du quatrième membre ne faisait accentuer la colère intérieure de sa famille.

Seki: excusez-moi mais c'est comme ça que je devais réagir non?

Eiri: on t'a déjà répété mille fois que tu ne devais pas te promener seul, surtout à la NG... résultat, Shuichi croit maintenant que son Yûki est de retour!

Ayaka: Vraiment, tu es aussi désobéissant qu'autrefois...

Seki: mais... vous êtes méchants avec moi! Ouin OUIN OUIN OUIN OUIN !

Taka: ça suffit vous trois! Pour l'instant, il faut réfléchir à ce que l'on peut faire... je crois que l'on doit se tenir à ce qu'on avait prévu dès le début... Seki...

Seki: oui...

Taka: frappe ton cousin!

Seki: mais... il est gentil avec moi Eiri et je ne vais pas le taper pour rien!

Taka: Tu sais que ton cousin t'a appelé par Punpun quand tu étais dans la salle de bain rien que pour faire une bonne blague à sa façon sur le fait que Punpun signifie...

Taka n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'Eiri frappait son cousin. Seki ne comprenait pas mais par réflexe, il le frappait et il s'échangeait des coups et des insultes sur leurs noms respectifs! Ayaka sifflait le temps mort et voyait les deux garçons, le visage en sang.

Taka: je crois que ça suffira. Viens, on t'emmène chez Shindo et cette fois, tout sage, Seki!

Seki... Ok...

Shuichi était rentré de sa journée de travail et le petit Kirikazé venait l'accueillir. Comme tout enfant sage, il venait embrasser son parent et lui apportait un rafraîchissement. Mais les bonnes attentions du garçon, Shuichi n'arrivait pas penser à autre chose que de ses retrouvailles avec un Yuki, disons, étrange. Soudain il entendait un bruit sourd devant la porte d'entrée. Le petit garçon qui était le plus près de la porte, ouvrait et un homme blond s'écroulait sur le parquet. Son visage était en sang et il semblait être très mal en point. Shuichi arrivait à son tour et restait figé un moment pendant que Kirikazé lui demandait de l'aider à l'amener dans la chambre.

Shuichi : _non je n'avais pas rêvé…il est bien revenu…_

Kirikazé : papa… s'il te plait aide-moi…

Shuichi : euh… oui, amenez-moi des compresses…

Shuichi était ravi de retrouver son amant maisdans quelétat. Il avait de nombreux bleus sur sa figure, du sang coulait de son visage. Shuichi le posait sur le lit et nettoyait en douceur les blessures. Kirikazé avait amené des compresses et un téléphone.

Kirikazé : tiens papa… il faut que tu dises que tu ne peux pas travailler demain. Que tu dois t'occuper de mon autre papa…

Shuichi : mais je vais téléphoner d'abord à l'hôpital. Eux… ils pourront mieux le soigner que moi…

Kirikazé : NON !

Shuichi : quoi ?

Kirikazé : Euh… je veux dire, que si tu dois leur dire que c'est Yuki Eiri qui a été blessé, ça risque de provoquer une certaine agitation…

Shuichi : oui tu as raison mais je dois quand même prévenir sa famille au moins, Mika, tu veux bien me passer mon sac, s'il te plait ?

Kirikazé : Tante Mika n'est pas là, non plus, j'ai essayé de téléphoner mais c'est tante Noriko que j'ai eu… elles sont toutes les deux à l'hôpital parce que Tonton Tohma est très malade…

Shuichi : _Quand est-ce qu'il a téléphoné?_ qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Pourquoi ton oncle serait malade ?

Kirikazé : elle m'a demandé de ne pas le dire à toi mais… je pense que tu dois savoir… il a dit que Nittle Grasper, c'était fini et que Ryuichi est parti… Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est triste ? ouin ouin…

Shuichi n'en revenait de toutes ces nouvelles qui arrivaient en un temps record. Il avait l'impression d'être revenue en arrière, Nittle Grasper s'est séparé et il trouve son amant dans un état inquiétant. Shuichi ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes et il sortait de la chambre. Kirikazé le regardait partir et continuer à nettoyer les blessures du jeune blond. Shuichi fermait la porte et étouffait de sa main les gémissements de la douleur.

Shuichi : _ne me dites pas que c'est vrai… je ne veux pas y croire… JE NE LE VEUX PAS !_

Shuichi s'effondrait sur le sol et les larmes retenues, coulaient à flot sur son visage. Pendant ce temps, Jpop apprend aussi la nouvelle en même temps que les autres membres du staff qui ont travaillé avec les Nittle Grasper. Tout devrait être officiellement dit dans les jours à venir mais la question la plus importante était de savoir qui allait diriger la compagnie pendant l'absence de Tohma. Personne ne voulait se proposer de peur de faire chuter l'empire de la NG et c'est par dévouement pour son patron que Sakano s'était proposé. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que les gens avec qui Tohma travaillaient se retiraient rien parce qu'ils avaient peur de faire tomber la société chère à leur président et à faire à sa colère quand il reviendra.

Sakano : c'est moi qui vais prendre la direction de la NG à la palce de Tohma Seguchi !

Suguru : mais… Sakano-san, laissez-moi gérer ce travail…

Sakano : non, vous êtes peut-être le cousin de Seguchi Tohma mais vous n'êtes pas en mesure de porter cela sur vos épaules en plus de votre travail ici…

Suguru : Sakano,

Sakao : je vais prendre le relais pendant l'absence de notre président !

Secrétaire : bien alors vous avez une réunion demain à 8 heures puis une à 10 h pour parler des dernière préparatif du spectacleS. Vous avez à déjeuner avec Monsieur…

A l'énumération de toute ces taches Sakano commence à regretter sa décision mais essayait de tenir bon tout en pensant à son président. mais il se calamit rapidement car à présent, tout l'avenir de la boîte dépendait de lui et il ne voulait en aucun cas faillir au devoir qu'il s'était donné.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : il est assez court, je le reconnais mais dans le chapitre suivant, un nouveau personnage arrive (vous verrez en peu plus bas...) et il fallait que je coupe ici... please, review... comme toujours, voici un bout du chapitre suivant... bien sûrle chapitre suivant répond à ses questions... bisous à tous!

_Shuichi: Yuki, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?_

_Ryuichi: it's over..._

_Sakano: qu'est-ce que...? mais c'est..._

_Nakano: Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous?_

_K: Il faut suivre ses ordres sinon... Bad Luck en subira les conséquences... _

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles règles

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit en français : **Gras **

_Fiches techniques des nouveaux persos de la fic._

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi. voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contacté par Tohma pour rappeller à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connue sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** ( Hitari Anami ) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover. **Yuki Eiri a du changer son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquilité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma. Il emprunte à Shuichi son ancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: ( Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. ellese charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** ( Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'ets un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

- **Keiya Mitsuru** : ancien producteur d'Anami Hitari. voir son histoire dans** Yuki my friend, yuki my lover**

Voilà, je vais remetter ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu

* * *

Chapitre 3 : 

Sakano était assis dans le bureau de Tohma Seguchi. Il s'était porté volontaire pour s'occuper de la société mais il n'imaginait pas le travail titanesque que son président devant faire. Il avait l'impression que la pile de dossiers ne diminuait pas mais au contraire qu'elle continuait à augmenter avec de nouveaux dossiers. En plus de ce travail, il s'occupait aussi de Bad Luck. Bien que K gérait quasiment leur emploi du temps, Sakano s'inquiétait pour leur ventes. En effet, rien n'était sorti depuis l'annonce télévisée de Seguchi à propos du plus grand spectacle jamais organisé par la NG Corporation. Bien que les ventes restaient constantes, cela ne suffirait pas pour permettre à Shuichi de faire partie du spectacle. Etant donné que Nittle Grasper était officiellement séparé, tout le monde pensait que Bad Luck les remplacerait mais non, il fallait l'accord du second groupe phare, c'est-à-dire Jpop.

Sa productrice, Taka, se refusait de faire participer Shindo Shuichi tant qu'il n'avait pas atteint son niveau de vente. Le manager, Ayaka Yuki, donnait aussi son désaccord car ce spectacle représentait beaucoup pour la société que la présence d'un artiste de seconde zone pourrait gâcher l'image impeccable de la NG. Yuki Eiri, refusait aussi d'avoir pour partenaire de chant, un incapable comme Shuichi et le dernier membre du groupe Seki Yuki, ne s'était pas prononcé. Sakano était au bord de l'épuisement quand quelqu'un entra dans le bureau.

Sakano : Ah… comment vais-je traiter tous ses dossiers avant la fin de la journée ? Je ne sais pas comment monsieur Seguchi peut tenir un rythme aussi infernal ?

Taka : c'est parce qu'il a pris l'habitude de faire pleins de choses en même temps.

Sakano : pour faire deux choses à la fois, je reconnais qu'il est très fort. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en train de s'habiller pour une émission de télévision pendant qu'il téléphonait à son agence de voyage pour réserver ses billets d'avion pour l'Angleterre.

Taka : oh… alors il devait très beau tout nu ?

Sakano : pour sur oui, mademoiselle Sa… SAGUMI !

Taka : ah la la… vous êtes long à la détente. Enfin ça prouve que vous êtes très concentré dans votre travail.

Sakano : je ne vous ai donné l'autorisation d'entrer dans le bureau de monsieur Seguchi ! Sortez d'ici tout de suite !

Taka : rectification : ce n'est plus le bureau de Tohma mais le tien ! Et j'ai besoin de te parler personnellement, Sakano !

Sakano : qu'y a-t-il ? Vous revenez sur votre décision de ne pas faire participer Shindo ?

Taka : au contraire, je maintiens le refus.

Sakano : alors que venez-vous faire ici ?

Taka : pour parler de Bad Luck ! Crétin de producteur ! Depuis que tu occupes le poste de Tohma, la société s'en sort bien mais pas ton groupe. Leurs ventes n'augmentaient plus du tout ! Malgré le coup de pub que je leur ai fait, le but est loin d'être atteint. Si la situation continue comme ça, Bad Luck sera rayé de la carte des références à avoir dans sa médiathèque.

Sakano : à qui la faute ? Votre groupe Jpop devancent largement Bad Luck et Nittle Grasper ! C'est pour ça que monsieur Seguchi travaille d'arrache-pied pour remonter son groupe. Il est si exténué qu'il est tombé dans le coma. Ah monsieur le directeur, j'aurais du vous prévenir que vous travaillez trop et que vous mettez en danger votre santé… pardonnez-moi, je suis indigne de vous servir… permettez-moi de vous rejoindre dans votre sommeil éternel !

Taka : Sakano, reviens sur Terre ! Tohma n'es pas encore mort !

Sakano : monsieur Seguchi… monsieur Seguchi…

Taka : ça ne sert à rien de parler à cette fontaine… bon, Sakano, puis-je te demander un service ?

Sakano : hein ?

Taka : je connais un bon moyen pour redonner de la pêche à Bad Luck. Mais ce n'est qu'une proposition. Tu n'es pas obligé de le suivre, monsieur le président Sakano.

Hiro ajustait le son de sa guitare dans la salle d'enregistrement. Il tira un peu la corde de son instrument. Il était pensif : cela faisait plusieurs jours que le groupe ne faisait rien malgré les menaces armées de K, personne ne travaillait même pas Shuichi qui prenait peur à chaque fois qu'il voyait son magnum. Suguru n'avait même plus la force de jouer du piano à cause de l'état de santé de son cousin. Il ne supportait plus cette ambiance morose qu'il partit de la salle.

Hiro : ce n'est pas possible de voir ça ! On travaillait d'arrache-pied pour atteindre cette barre que Jpop nous a placé et maintenant, il y a plus rien, plus de volonté de continuer !

Le guitariste s'arrêta dans le hall pour réfléchir encore à cette situation. Il serra ses poings pour sentir combien ils étaient impuissants dans le monde de la musique. Seul l'élite pouvait décider de leur destin, c'est-à-dire K, Sakano et Tohma Seguchi. Ils ne savaient que suivre les ordres que l'on leur donnait et dès qu'ils étaient inutiles ou peu rentables, on se débarrassait d'eux. Eiri arriva dans le bâtiment de la NG pour une répétition avec sa femme. Il vit Hiro, assis, désemparé. Il s'approcha de lui.

Eiri : Nakano.

Hiro : Shuichi ? Ah non, c'est Eiri…

Eiri : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

Hiro : Bad Luck tourne dans la routine.

Eiri : tu veux plutôt dire que vous n'avez plus la motivation pour continuer.

Hiro : oui… Shuichi s'occupe plus de son amant que du groupe comme si sa vie dépendait de l'échec du groupe. Vraiment je ne le comprends plus. Il y a une semaine encore, il travaille d'arrache pied pour vendre son tube et là rien ! On ne sort pus rien. On a beau le booster mais résultat des courses, on a rien !

Eiri : je te comprends, Hiro. Tu te sens impuissant pour aider ton ami. Notre quatrième membre déborde trop d'énergie.

Hiro : si seulement je pouvais lui en piquer pour le donner à Shuichi.

Eiri : il est en train de lui donner sa pêche. Tu vas le voir bientôt déambuler dans le hall.

Shuichi : Hiro !

Eiri : qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Shuichi : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas au studio ! Il nous reste encore juste aujourd'hui pour mettre en place notre tube. Ah ah avec ça, je dépasserai Jpop aha haha…

Eiri : tu peux toujours rêve, Shuichi. On ne t'a pas encore utilisé notre carte maîtresse. Tu vois, Hiro ? Bon ben puisque tu es là, j'ai quelque chose de très important à t'annoncer, Shuichi.

Taka : mais tu pourrais au moins revenir sur ta décision !

Les trois garçons tournèrent leur tête en direction du réfectoire de la société. Ils voyaient Taka essayant de retenir Ryuichi, visiblement en colère. Ils étaient en train de discuter quand Shuichi venait pour les calmer. Eiri le retient en hissant la tête.

Taka : mais enfin, tu ne peux pas décider ça comme ça ! Réfléchis un peu !

Ryuichi : j'ai suffisamment réfléchi ! Je n'ai plus à rien faire au Japon ! Je retourne en Amérique !

Taka : et le spectacle ? Tu as oublié que tu étais l'un des invités ?

Ryuichi : Taka… quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ? Depuis ton arrivée ici avec ton groupe, tu mets sans dessous la société de Tohma à tel point qu'il est tombé malade… qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver ?

Taka : je défends les intérêts de la musique japonaise ! J'ai travaillé aussi à la NG et je me suis rendue compte à travers mes tournées combien les gens ignorent encore notre musique.

Ryuichi : Tu n'y arriveras pas… ce n'est pas comme ça que tu nous feras connaître au contraire, c'est comme ça que tu nous tueras !

Taka : Ryuichi, attends !

Ryuichi : tu n'as pas compris ! Je vais te le dire autrement : It's Over !

Sakuma posait ses yeux sur Shuichi et lui fit un signe de la main. Inconsciemment, le chanteur de Bad Luck fit le même geste. Son rival lui frappait dans cette main comme pour passer la relève à Shuichi. Puis il se tourna vers Taka.

Ryuichi : je n'ai plus ma place ici… Nee ! Je vais à la plage ! Je vais à la plage !

Shuichi : hein ?

Taka : très bien, si tu e prends compte comme ça… NE compte pas sur moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose ! Débrouille-toi tout seul ! Espèce d'égoïste !

Eiri : Taka…

Taka : Quoi, Eiri ? J'en ai ma claque de Ryuichi ! Et vous, tous d'ailleurs !

Shuichi : Taka !

Taka : Franchement, Shuichi, j'ai du mal à croire que tu aies déjà oublié ce que je t'avais enseigné ! Tu me déçois vraiment !

La jeune fille revenait sur ses pas avec un visage mélangé à de la colère et de la tristesse. Les trois garçons la regardèrent partir. Shuichi mit sa main devant son visage et il ne put cacher sa joie parce que Ryuichi l'avait touché et lui avait la relève. Il se considéré déjà comme le successeur de Ryuichi Sakuma, son idole.

Shuichi : yatta ! Sakuma me fait confiance ! J'ai la confiance de Sakuma !

Eiri : Hiro…

Hiro : je sais mais retiens-toi de pleurer devant sa bêtise.

Shuichi : hum ! Je suis l'enfant de Sakuma !

Voix : je ne vous le fais pas dire, monsieur Shindo !

Shuichi : hum !

Hiro : mais c'es qui ce gros colosse ?

Nettoyeur : le nettoyeur de service ! Poussez-vous ! Les jeunes vous me gênez !

Eiri : Hiro, c'est pas lui qui vient de parler mais lui !

Le blond montra du doigt un homme d'âge mûr qui se tenait derrière lui. Il avait les yeux verts, des cheveux longs noirs courts des lunettes noirs carrés et sympathiques. Les membres de Bad Luck clignaient des yeux car il avait l'impression de voir Sakano devant eux mais en plus jeune. Eiri n'était nullement surpris et présenta cet homme.

Eiri : Voici, monsieur Keiya Mitsuru. Ce sera votre producteur en attendant le retour de Sakano.

Hiro : hein ? Depuis quand tu prends de telles décisions ?

Eiri : ce n'était pas mon initiative de l'engager mais bien du président.

Shuichi : Keiya ? Est-ce que je le connais ?

Eiri : oups…

Keiya : j'étais le producteur de monsieur Anami Hitari. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés lors d'une émission de radio.

Shuichi : ah oui ! Vous avez même frappé Anami en direct parce qu'il n'était pas tenu en place pendant toute la première partie.

Keiya : c'est exact.

Shuichi et Keiya riaient rien qu'en pensant à ce souvenir quelque peu inventé, étant donné qu'Eiri avait le véritable souvenir dans sa tête. C'était Shuichi qui avait été frappé par Keiya simplement parce qu'il avait voulu lui serrer la main. Mais dès qu'ils revenaient à la réalité, Shuichi pointa son doigt vers Keiya pour demander des explications.

Shuichi : mais vous ne devez pas être plutôt le producteur de Jpop étant donné qu'Anami en est fait partie ?

Keiya : le groupe a été une bonne productrice et selon votre président, vous n'avez plus de producteur. Monsieur Hitari et mademoiselle Sagumi m'ont recommandé à votre président et il m'a engagé. Je ferais tout pour que vous repreniez votre véritable place, monsieur Shindo.

Eiri : Bon si les présentations sont finies, je peux te parler un moment.

Keiya : Bien sûr, Hitari… comme c'est mon premier jour ici, je vous accorde une journée mais demain je commence les choses sérieuses avec vous.

Shuichi : j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain alors ! Je vais pouvoir faire mon tube ! Mon tube !

Hiro : quel idiot celui-là !

Eiri et Keiya partirent dans une direction pendant que les deux membres de Bad Luck allaient à la cafétéria pour célébrer le grand événement. Kirikazé était chez lui en train de soigner les blessures de Yuki, l'amant de Shindo. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit dans son champ vision une tête blonde qui lui ressemblait. Il passait sa main sur son front.

Yuki : Yuki…

Kirikazé : tonton ?

Yuki : Kirikazé ? Mais c'est quoi cette coupe ? Tu veux me ressembler ou quoi ? Ouille…

Kirikazé : Papa te frappe fort quand il est en colère…

Yuki : un vrai dur à cuire. Shuichi n'est pas là ?

Kirikazé : il est parti au travail.

Yuki : voilà qui m'arrange les choses. Bon je vais devoir préparer le repas. Ah…

Kirikazé : **tes blessures ne sont pas encore cicatrisées, oncle Seki. Tu devrais rester couché.**

Seki : **tu as raison. Surtout que le groupe compte sur moi pour l'émission télé. Comment va-t-il ? Celui qui t'occupe de toi ? Va-t-il mieux ?**

Kirikazé : **c'est beaucoup mieux qu'avant mais il reste encore un peu… snif…**

Seki : **ah… c'est bon j'ai compris… faut le retrouver le plus rapidement possible…**

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour avoir un meilleur champ de vision puis il sécha les larmes du petit garçon en l'allongeant sur lui. Keiya but son café sous le regard pensif d'Eiri. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il ne s'était vu et Eiri se souvenait de leur première rencontrée. C'était dans les couloirs de la société concurrente de celle de Tohma. Il l'avait protégé en pensant que c'était Shuichi. Eiri regardait vers le bas du pantalon et rougissait.

Eiri : Votre jambe ?elle va mieux ?

Keiya : cela peut aller. Et votre bras ne vous fait plus souffrir.

Eiri : ah, ce n'est rien du tout. Je n'ai même pas gardé une cicatrice.

Keiya : c'est bien alors…

Eiri : à propos de notre affaire,…

Keiya : ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien à Shuichi…

Eiri :Vous êtes un vrai ange. J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. Vous connaissez comme moi ce qu'il s'était réellement passé il y a deux ans. Shuichi n'a pas encore conscience de cela alors je vous demanderai de garder cela. Pour l'instant, la partie concernant Shuichi se tient mais pour ce qui est de Nittle Grasper, la perte de connaissance du claviériste Tohma Seguchi est en partie, la raison du départ de Ryuichi Sakuma. Taka essaye de le retenir mais je crains qu'elle ne puisse pas empêcher son départ.

Keiya : je comprends ce geste de monsieur Sakuma tout à l'heure… bien alors je vais me rendre digne de la tache que vous m'avez accordée. En tant qu'ancien producteur, je ne devrais pas avoir du mal à faire monter Bad Luck en tête d'affiche.

Eiri : je le sais mais j'ai un autre service à vous demander.

Keiya : dites-le ! Je ferai mon possible pour répondre à votre requête. après tout, je vous dois bien ça pour avoir sauvé Shindo Shuichi.

Eiri : je n'en doute pas un instant. Il s'agit de l'amour que Shuichi lui porte…

Shuichi était tout content car non seulement son Yuki était chez lui bien sage à la maison mais aussi qu'il allait gagner ce maudit pari que Jpop avait lancé. Il baissa un moment la tête mais c'était pour mieux savourer sa victoire sur ce groupe pathétique d'amateurs car aucun membres de ce groupe n'était proprement dit chanteurs enfin sauf peut-être Taka qui avait déjà une carrière derrière elle. Mais il rait bien fort pour que tout le monde voie sa joie, son visage victorieux comme s'il avait gagné la guerre contre un ennemi des plu puissants. Kirikazé vint l'accueil à l'entrée de l'appartement. Le petit garçon donna une bise sur la joue du chanteur.

Kirikazé : Bonsoir Papa ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Shuichi : hai ! Je suis de bonne humeur, je vais nous faire un bon petit plat !

Kirikazé : tu devras manger sans nous ! Tonton et moi avons mangé.

Shuichi : hein ? Pas à une heure pareille, c'est trop tôt.

Kirikazé : trop tôt pour le déjeuner mais trop tard pour le dîner, il est déjà une du matin passé.

Shuichi : ah ? Et Yuki ? Il va mieux ?

Kirikazé : il ne peut pas encore se lever mais il mange bien ! En fait là, il dort…

Shuichi : ah bon. Bon toi aussi, tu dois être couché ! Allez file dans ta chambre !

Kirikazé : compris papa ! Tu viendras me faire mon bisou rigolo ?

Shuichi : oui mais laisse-moi dîner et après je viendrais.

Kirikazé : tu vas faire en premier le bisou rigolo à papa. Ouin…

Shuichi : hein ? mais qui t'as dit ça ?

Kirikazé : papa Anami…

Shuichi : non mais de quoi il se mêle, Punpun ! C'est ma vie privée et ça ne regarde que moi !

Comme le chanteur ne voulait pas entendre d'autres mauvaises nouvelles, il coucha le petit Kirikazé dans son lit. Puis discrètement, il regagna sa chambre. Il marcha doucement pour ne pas déranger son amant qui dormait. Shindo ne voulait nullement le déranger, prit une couverture et alla se coucher dans le salon en laissant le grand lit à Yuki. Dès qu'il entendait la porte de la chambre se claquer, Yuki ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond.

Yuki: L'a-t-il fait exprès ou bien…? Je vais devoir m'en assurer moi-même avant de le dire aux autres. Shuichi… même si tu ne nous comprends pas, nous souhaite simplement ton bonheur et de celui que tu aimes…

* * *

voilà le troisième chapitre de Dreams of Love. j'avais prévu de faire une publication mensuelle mais cette fic demande beaucoup trop de réflexions alors la parution est très tardive. j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu etdites-moi ce que vous en pensez. ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si le travail est apprécié ou non. Voilà le mot du jour. sur ce,à bientôt.


	5. Chapter 4 : Souffrance

Chapitre 4 :

Taka court à toute vitesse à travers tout l'aéroport pour intercepter Ryuichi avant son départ pour les états-Unis. Ce n'était qu'à la porte de l'embarquement qu'elle le vit. Malgré qu'elle soit fatiguée, elle continua à courir vers lui mais la porte se referma avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

Taka : Ryuichi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis? Tu reprochais à Tohma de fuir mais aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui le fais… te rends-tu compte ou bien souhaites-tu le tu sais ou veux-tu nous faire souffrir ?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une semaine était passée depuis le retour de Yuki à l'appartement. La vie de Shuichi continuait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Certes, le changement de son équipe de production l'inquiétait un peu mais Keiya et K travaillaient en parfaite harmonie que le taux de vente de son groupe a triplé en quelques jours. De plus, sa petite peine de cœur était passée car Yuki était revenu et il se montrait très gentil avec lui sauf au lit. En effet, Shuichi remarquait que Yuki l'évitait quand il s'agissait d'aller au lit. Il sortait toujours une excuse pour ne pas faire l'amour et jamais les deux amants ne dormirent ensemble à la même heure. Et encore, c'était Shuichi qui dormait le premier et à son réveil, il se retrouvait seul dans le grand lit. Bien que le lit était défait, il n'avait pas vraiment la vague impression que son partenaire ait dormir à ses cotés. C'était un drôle impression qu'il avait et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Après avoir pris une douche, il trouva son amant dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Le blond se retourna pour souhaiter le bonjour, habillé du tablier de la cuisine. Le chanteur trouva cette image très touchante.

Yuki : ah, tu es réveillé ?

Shuichi : tu as fait tout ça ?

Yuki : oui, je sais que tu as une dure journée aujourd'hui, alors je t'ai fait un déjeuner de roi !

Shuichi : merci, Yuki ! Euh…

Yuki : Quoi ?

Shuichi : Yuki, je…

Il se leva de table et avança vers Yuki. Il le regarda fermement avant de poser ses mains sur le corps de l'écrivain. Yuki était un peu gêné de voir le chanteur des Bad Luck aussi entreprenant. Shindo rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son bien aimé. Le romancier ne savait pas comment faire et avait presque peur de devoir embrasser ce garçon.

Yuki : Shuichi… attends un moment….

Shuichi : tu… m'as appelé Shuichi ?

Yuki : non... t'as du rêver, sale gamin !

Shuichi : t'es bizarre depuis quelques temps ?

Yuki : moi ? C'est plutôt toi qui…

Shuichi: allez, embrasse-moi! ça fait une semaine que tu essayes de te défiler comme si tu ne m'aimais plus!

Yuki: _mais ce qu'il comprend rien, ce mec!_ ce n'est pas l'envie qu'il me manque mais...

Shuichi: mais?

Kirikazé: Papa et papa font-ils encore des bisous un peu partout?

Yuki+ Shuichi: Wah!

Kirikazé était arrivé à l'improviste. il avait les yeux à demi-ouverts et se les frottait pour se maintenir réveillé. les deux garçons s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. le blond alla vers le petit garçon pour le faire aller dans la salle de bains. Shuichi soupira lourdement à croire que maintenant il aimait tenir le rôle du papa gâteau ou de la maman poule. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se plaindre qu'il était déjà l'heure pour partir au travail. Il repensait à la scène de toute à l'heure puis sortit de la maison. En entendant la porte se claquer, le blond pouvait enfin soupirer de soulagement.

Seki: wah... j'ai bien cru un moment qu'il allait m'embrasser... merci pour ton invention, Kirikazé. Tu es vraiment un gentil garçon.

Kirikazé : il fait comme si, non?

Seki: Non, il n'en a pas encore vraiment conscience... mais avec ton père, on ne va pas précipiter les choses... même si c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire le faire tourner en bourrique. Tiens tes céréales!

Kirikazé: merci! Tante Taka, c'est elle qui l'a vu en premier, non? Pourquoi elle ne le dit pas à Shindo directement?

Seki: tu sais les adultes sont des être compliqués. Parfois quand c'est trop dur de l'admettre on fait semblant. Mais un moment, on ne doit plus se voiler la face et voir la vérité en face. Taka tient beaucoup à Shindo c'est pour ça que l'on retarde au maximum cet instant où Shindo va ouvrir les yeux.

Kirikazé: Mais, Shuichi ne sera pas fâché contre Taka après?

Seki: peut-être mais... tout ce que nous faisons c'est pour le bien de Shuichi...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Keiya travaillait sur une nouvelle apparition à la télé pour Bad Luck car il faillait vendre leur image. K s'occupait du contact avec les chaînes alors que le producteur prenait en main son emploi du temps. Shuichi arriva timidement dans le studio car il n'avait pas vraiment la forme. Toute l'équipe le saluait mais le chanteur passa son chemin. Il s'asseyait en attendant qu'on l'appelle pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui.

Hiroshi: Bah, on dirait que ce n'est pas la grande forme? Yuki t'a fatigué cette nuit?

Suguru: d'habitude, il tire une tête de petit chien heureux.

Keiya: allons, Bad Luck! Il est temps de vous mettre au travail! Fujisaki, tu pourrais travailler avec Nakano pour les arrangements de la dernière chanson? Tu n'avais pas terminé hier?

Suguru: oui mais j'ai besoin de la voix de Shindo.

Keiya: je vais le remettre d'aplomb. Allez dans le studio d'à coté avec K. je vous rejoindrais avec un Shindo en forme.

Hiro : il n'a que Yuki qui soit capable de le mettre dans tous ses états.

Après quelques minutes, il ne restait que Shindo et son nouveau producteur dans la salle. Il pouvait ainsi parler librement surtout que pendant une année, Keiya était son producteur quand il était Yuki Hitari. Mais Shindo avait oublié cette époque. On lui avait tout effacé. On lui mettait sur son passé et ce qu'il avait fait. Keiya s'asseyait près de lui et se mit à parler.

Keiya : je sais que je suis nouveau ici mais tu peux tout me dire Shindo. C'est peut-être plus facile pour toi d'en parler comme ça, devant un inconnu que plutôt d'en parler avec tes amis.

Shuichi : Keiya ?

Keiya : vous savez, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment dit mais j'ai toujours rêvé de travaillez avec vous. Quand on m'a dit que j'allais travailler avec Bad Luck, j'ai tout de suite sauté sur l'occasion. Je venais à peine de sortir de l'école quand j'ai commencé ce travail. C'était vraiment stressant mais j'aimais beaucoup. Cependant, petit à petit j'ai perdu le goût jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre. Vous m'avez donné une nouvelle raison pour aimer ce travail alors, maintenant j'ai une dette envers vous. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous parce que vous êtes la raison de ma présence ici.

Shuichi : Merci mais, le monde ne tourne pas autour de moi. Je… vous êtes un bon producteur et c'est à moi de vous remercier. Parce que je n'aurais pas supporté l'idée que K soit à la fois mon manger et mon producteur. Je l'aime bien mais de temps en temps, il en fait trop au point que Yuki… Yuki… je l'ai perdu de nombreuses fois mais je l'ai toujours retrouvé… j'ai l'impression qu'il veut qu'on s'éloignent comme si on ne pouvait plus s'aimer comme avant… j'aime Yuki de tout mon cœur mais quand je suis avec lui, après son retour de New York, j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé, qu'il n'est plus le même. J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne veut plus m'aimer.

Keiya : et si c'était le cas, que feriez-vous ? si jamais Yuki et vous ne vous aimez plus ?

Shuichi : mais ça ne risque pas de se produire parce que Yuki 'm'aime et moi, j'aime Yuki ! alors on ne sera jamais séparés ! Même s'il est étrange parfois, il est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde !

Keiya : vraiment ? alors prouvez-le moi ! si vous aimez tant Yuki, dites à vos fans. J'ai entendu dire que la plupart de vos chansons sont des chansons d'amour. Montrez votre amour à celui que vous aimez à travers vos chansons. Montrez vos sentiments à travers votre voix. Montrez-moi combien vous aimez Yuki, si vous êtes pas capable alors, je peux penser que cet amour que vous défendez est totalement faux.

Shuichi se leva et voulu mettre un coup de poing à Keiya. Il avait al certitude que le jeun homme piétinait ses sentiments envers Yuki et ça il ne le supportait pas. Il voulait le prouver que l'amour qui l'unissait à Yuki était vraiment fort et unique. Il n'en empêche qu'il colle un coup de poing à Keiya avant de partir de la salle. Keiya souriait et sentit son portable vibrer.

Keiya : allo ?

Eiri : c'est moi. Comment se passe la vie chez Bad Luck ?

Keiya ; je viens de me prendre un coup de poing de Shuichi ?

Eiri : quoi !

Keiya : il refuse de regarder la réalité en face.

Eiri : comme toujours…

Keiya : des nouvelles de Seguchi ?

Eiri : son état ne s'améliore pas du tout. Bien que sa santé ne soit pas en danger, est comme s'il refusait qu'on lui administre les soins. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe et refuse de revenir parmi nous. Notre projet est resté entre nous cependant, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il va falloir agir vite avant que quelqu'un d'autre se rende compte de notre travail. Je te rappelle quand même pourquoi tu es là.

Keiya : je sais… Je dois faire comprendre à Shuichi de ses véritables sentiments mais s'il refuse de l'admettre, que ferez-vous ?

Eiri : nous voulons uniquement le bonheur de Shuichi. Mon travail s'arrête ici ce qu'il adviendra, je m'en fiche du moment que Shuichi soit heureux, c'est tout ce qu'il m'importe.

Keiya : Mais dans ce cas, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que vous en vous mêlez pas de vos affaires ? Shuichi serait plus heureux ainsi ignorant tout ce qu'il se passe ?

Eiri : je préfère qu'il vive en sachant tout ! Ne vaut-il pas mieux souffrir un instant que plutôt toute sa vie ? vous devriez comprendre cela bien mieux que moi ! alors vous comprendrez mon point de vue !

Keiya : certes mais contrairement à vous, je l'ai vécu cette expérience et ce que j'en ai tiré, n'était pas vraiment que du bonheur. Au lieu de tourner du pot, pourquoi ne pas dire toute la vérité aux deux personnes concernées ?

Eiri : cela nous est impossible.

Keiya : et pourquoi cela ?

Eiri : parce que Eiri Uesagi est….

Taka entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de Tohma. Il était toujours dans le coma et malgré les soins que l'on apportait, sa santé dépérissait petit à petit. Elle s'asseyait à son chevet et caressa son visage. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet délicat avec lui. C'était elle l'instigateur de tout ce foutoir et elle devait en payer les conséquences en lui privant de Tohma et de Ryuichi.

Taka: Pardon… Pardon… Tohma, si j'avais su que cela tournerait ainsi, je ne l'aurais pas fait… je n'aurais jamais du t'en parler… je suis désolée mais je ne peux plus garder cela pour moi… si je revenu au Japon ce n'était pas pour me refaire un nom mais parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Quand on s'est vu, je t'ai menti en disant que je venais à peine d'arriver en fait, cela faisait déjà un bon mois que j'étais sur le sol nippon parce que je voulais les voir mais en les regardant, je me suis rendue compte combien ils étaient tristes. C'était triste à regarder mais celui qu'Eiri a choisi est en train de le trahir. Comme il y a six ans… je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise… alors, pour les séparer, je t'ai demandé de monter un spectacle dans lequel on menacerait Shuichi mais… cela ne fait que s'empirer… Tu tombes dans le coma, notre quatrième membre est partagé entre lui et nous, Ryuichi quitte le japon… tout est de ma faute… je voulais arrêter mais Keiya est arrivé et je ne peux plus m'approcher d'eux pour leur dire toute la vérité… mais pour couronner le tout, j'ai appris une mauvaise nouvelle… tu sais qu'Eiri est parti aux Etats-Unis pour une conférence et que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il devait être rentrée. En fait… Eiri a été porté… disparu…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe exactement mais l'avion dans lequel il a voyagé a disparu et on ne sait pas à l'heure actuelle où il est. Tout est de ma faute… pour punir ma bêtises, on me prive de tout ceux que j'aime, il ne me reste plus que toi… alors je te demande pardon… pardon, Tohma ! je t'en supplie, guéris vite ! j'ai besoin de toi ! Jamais je ne m'en sortirai seule ! s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule !

Taka se mit à pleurer et s'écroula sur le lit de Tohma. Il lui avait tout dit. Les raisons que Tohma ignoraient encore jusqu'à ce jour. C'était elle qui a provoqué petit à petit la chute de la NG. Mais comme al punition était encore trop douce pour elle, Tohma avait, peut-être, imaginé une punition plus violente. Après quelques minutes, un bruit sourd envahissait les oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle ne voyait plus qu'un trait horizontal sur les écrans. Une équipe de médecins alertés par le son, envahissaient la chambre de Tohma et pria la jeune fille de reculer. Elle vit tout : ils étaient en train d'essayer de ranimer Tohma. Le pianiste voulut mourir devant elle. Elle lui avait dit qu'Eiri était porté disparu mais elle n'avait jamais dit qu'il était mort. Les infirmières la harcelaient de question pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais Taka était trop choquée pour pouvoir répondre. Elle agonisait à chaque fois qu'elle vit les rechargements des plaques. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et prit peur.

Taka : non ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas, Tohma ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

To be continued


	6. Chapter 5 : Carte maitresse

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: italique

paroles : **Gras **

commentaire de l'auteur: voilà cette fic est la suite de "Yuki my Friend, Yuki my Lover" et de "la valeur d'un artiste".pour ceux qui voudrait commencer cette fic sans avoir lu celle que je vous ai indiqué, vous aurez un peu de mal à comprendre mais voici un petite résumé.

Shuichi rencontre successivement, l'expetite amie de son amant, Taka (de son nom d'artiste Sagumi ) qui va lui apprendre à rester lui-même quelque soit la situation. quelques temps après, son correspondant français débarque et s'en suit une cascade d'aventures qui va finir par les rapprocher. Yuki et Shuichi se rendent compte à quel point ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Eiri (nom d'artiste: Hitari Anami) et Ayaka Yuki sa femme (Nom d'artiste : Ayaka Yuki) vont leur confier leur enfant, Kirikazé, pendant leur voyage de repos dans les îles tropicales. l'histoire commence deux ans après.

bon c'était pas asez clair on dirait? ben voilà la fiche technique des nouveaux persos:

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi.voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contacté par Tohma pour rappeller à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connu sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** ( Hitari Anami ) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.**Yuki Eiir a du chnger son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquilité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma.Il emprunte à Shuichi sonancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: ( Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. ellese charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** ( Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'ets un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

- **keiya mitsuru** : c'est le nouveau producteur des bad Luck. il est complice de Jpop pour ses actions avec Shuichi. il est amoureux de Shuichi en fait c'est plutôt des sentiments père et fils.

Voilà, je vais remetter ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

* * *

Mika entra dans la chambre d'hôpital de son mari. Personne ne lui avait dit ce qu'il était arrivé à Tohma car en colère elle était capable de s'attaquer à n'importe qui. Elle s'installa à son chevet et raconta sa vie depuis l'absence de Tohma. Elle prit sa main froide entre les siennes et la caressa. 

Tohma, commença Mika, cela fait déjà deux semaines que tu es dans cet état…mon chéri, je t'en prie reviens parmi nous, il y a tant de gens qui dépendent de toi… Tu ne peux pas els abandonner comme ça… Tohma, j'ai tant besoin de tant… je ne pourrais plus vivre en sachant que tu n'es plus là.

Des larmes commencèrent à se former sur son visage et ne put les retenir de couler sur son visage. Une autre femme était aussi triste qu'elle mais elle regarda la fenêtre de la chambre du malade à partir de la cour de l'hôpital. Elle n'osa plus entrer dans ce bâtiment car elle avait que tout recommence. Elle soupira et pria intérieurement pour le rétablissement de Tohma. Elle allait partir quand un jeune adolescent l'arrêta. C'était Suguru Fujisaki, le cousin du pianiste.

**Que fais-tu, là ? **demanda Taka. **Oh, j'oubliais que tu étais son cousin. Tu vas certainement le voir.**

**En fait, non,** répondit Suguru**. C'est vous que je cherchais, Taka**.

**Ah,** fit la jeune fille. **Et que me veux-tu ? Si c'est pour demander de reconsidérez ma requête, la réponse est toujours non. Suguru, tu dois comprendre ms motivations.**

**En effet, je les comprends très bien mais pas à ce point. Ecoutez, le groupe phare s'est dissous, il n'y a personne qui soit à la hauteur de les remplacer, sauf Bad Luck. Vous voulez le faire entrer dans l'histoire, alors reconsidérez votre requête !**

**Tu me fais rire, Suguru…** dit Taka en souriant. **Tu dois bien savoir ce que ça donne un concert dans lequel on ne fait jouer que des minableS. C'est un désastre total et tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que NG désire alors au lieu de venir me demander de repenser à ma décision, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton chanteur. Le public attend Bad Luck mais c'est moi qui décide qui peut participer à ce spectacle. Ne n'oublie pas, Suguru !**

Sur ces mots, Taka quitta la cour de l'hôpital laissant Suguru réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit. C'était vrai que maintenant que Nittle Grasper était dissous, la décision pour savoir qui allait participer au spectacle relevait maintenant à Jpop, notamment à son leader et il n'y avait personne au dessus d'elle. Sakano n'avait nullement le pouvoir d'intervenir malgré ses nouvelles fonctions car le contrat signé avec Tohma, 'l'ancien président de la NG, stipulait que l'ajout d'un artiste ne se fera qu'avec l'accord d'un des deux groupes phares. Ainsi donc, Taka avait le plein pouvoir sur le spectacle. Suguru la regarda partir.

_Sagumi…,_ pensa le jeune pianiste. _Pourquoi fuyez-vous ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes tristes que vous devez vous enfermer dans votre travail. Je veux simplement que vous ouvriez les yeux sur ce qu'il passe. Tohma… qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?_

Ayaka lisait les papiers de l'administration qu'elle devait remettre à Sakano pour lui demander la permission de faire sortir leur single. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à le faire en français mais là, elle comprenait à peine le japonais et demanda à son traducteur ; Taki Aizawa de l'aider dans sa tâche. Elle demandait toujours la signification du mal ainsi que les conditions à respecter pour permettre al sortie de l'album de Jpop. En effet, le groupe n'avait sorti qu'un single et le deuxième était en train de se faire pressée et donc, la vente espérait étant du moins égal à leur premier, un album serait envisage dans les mois à venir. Taki Aizawa, l'artiste que Tohma avait viré, suite à une histoire personnelle, était revenu sur le devant de la scène sous la protection de Jpop. Non seulement, Ask avait repris du métier avec NG UnYvErSalY mais maintenant, Taki voulait entamer une carrière solo. C'était Ayaka Yuki qui 'lavait recueilli et il était maintenant sous la protection de Jpop. Quand il n'avait rien d'autre à préparer en tant que chanteur, il aida son ancienne productrice avec les papiers de l'administration. Ayaka retira ses lunettes et les jeta sur le tas de papier.

**Ah la la…,** soupira la jeune fille**. C'est vraiment trop compliqué ses papiers ! Il ne pourrait pas les écrire plus simplement. Avec Tohma, ça allait vite mais là, impossible de comprendre.**

**Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait tout ça…,** dit Taki en voyant toute cette pile. **La prochaine fois, je ne dirais pas que mon producteur a du temps libre.**

**Eh oui…** reprit le jeune fille. On doit faire ça avant de pouvoir sortir un quelconque disque. **Puis en plus, avec notre affaire, ça avance pas du tout… je me demande si nous allons réussir…**

**Réussir quoi ?** demanda Taki. **Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous voulez passer à la seconde étape ?**

**Comment ça ?** redemanda Ayaka. **Comme je travaille sur plusieurs choses, tu pourrais m'en dire plus pour que je ne dise pas de bêtises. J'ai des histoires ave tout le monde alors, sois précis dans ce que tu demandes.**

**Bah…** commença Taki. **Je sais qu'avec Jpop, vous n'avez pas encore montré en public votre quatrième membre et els ventes explosent quand vous êtes seulement trois mais s'il monte sur scène avec vous, ça risque d'enclencher un scandale.**

**Ah, tu veux parler de lui ?** Ayaka riait un peu. **Ne t'en fais pas trop ! On sait très bien ce** **qu'on fait et quand les gens le verront, on est sur d'être au top ten longtemps. D'ailleurs, je peux bien te le dire : nous allons le présenter lors de la promotion du second single. **

**Déjà ?** répéta Taki. **Pourtant, les ventes de Jpop sont excellents voire extraordinaire alors pourquoi jouer votre carte maîtresse maintenant.**

**Parce qu'on n'a plus le temps.**

Le couple se retourna pour voir Eiri dans l'encadrement de la porte. Apparemment, il était là depuis un bon bout de temps et il avait tout entendu de ce que Taki et Ayaka se disait. Il avança vers le bureau pour récupérer els papiers. Il jeta un coup d'œil et félicita Aizawa et sa femme pour ce travail.

**Je vais l'apporter de ce pas à Sakano. Les ventes de la NG vont exploser avec ce titre. Surtout que le montage du clip est très agréable à voir.**

**C'est parce qu'on le voit toujours en premier plan et de façon sensuel, **souriait Ayaka. **C'est vraiment dommage étant donné qu'il joue le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire.**

**Mais il a accepté,** disait Eiri en se résignant. **J'aurais bien aimé jouer ce rôle de méchant mais pour les ventes, cela aurait moins bien étant donné que Shuichi a déjà volé ma place en tant que Bad Boy.**

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils complotent et dans quel but_? Se demanda Taki. _Vous n'êtes pas seulement revenu au japon pour vous faire un nom… non, vous cherchez autre chose. Vous ne souhaitez quand même pas la chute de Bad Luck ?_

**Mais qu'est-ce que ce travail ?!!** hurla K. **Tu vas me faire une partie de chant correct oui ou non ?**

Cette phrase, c'était Suguru qui le disait souvent mais aujourd'hui, c'était le manager car depuis quelques jours, Shuichi bâclait son travail comme s'il n'avait pas la motivation. Hiro pouvait bien el comprendre car depuis que tout le monde savait la séparation de Nittle Grasper, les artistes de la NG avaient la mine grisée mais en plus Seguchi était dans le coma alors, personne n'avait le moral pour travailler mais il le fallait bien pour garantir la participation à ce concert.

**Allez, au boulot, tout le monde ! on a encore du temps pour se rattraper !!** dit K en essayant de motiver ses troupes.

**Mais à quoi cela nous servirait ?** demanda Hiro. **Nous ne sommes mêmes pas sur que ce concert sera là. Les journaux avaient dit qu'ils y aurait la présence de Nittle Grasper mais regarde où l'on est aujourd'hui : Nittle Grasper n'existe plus et Jpop refuse toujours qu'on els remplace ! ce n'est pas en vendant des disques maintenant qu'on pourra changer quelque chose.**

**Au contraire cher Nakano.**

**Keiya,** s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes.

**C'est le moment d'en profiter. C'est ce que nous avions fait pour la promotion d'Anami Hitari. Bad Luck n'est-il pas considéré comme le successeur de Nittle Grasper. En sortant une chanson qui leur rendrait hommage vous pouvez augmenter exponentiellement vos ventes et ainsi gagner ce pari que Jpop vous a lancé. Ça fait deux pierres en un coup. Il n'y a pas à hésiter, comme l'a dit K, remettez-vous au travail.**

**Je ne suis pas d'accord ! nous ne faisons pas de la musique pour l'argent ou encore pour les chiffres.**

**Tiens donc ?** fit Keiya d'un air étonné. **alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? C'est une grande chance que tu sois entré ici alors pour remercier 'l'entreprise qu'il t'a embauché, on te demande de vendre un minimum. Si tu n'es pas capable de l'atteindre alors tu peux partir d'ici mais nous ferons en sorte que tu regrettes ta démission.**

**Espèce de …. !** commença Hiro

**C'est quoi ces manières, monsieur le producteur ? on ne menace pas les artistes et encore moins les siens !** criait K en prenant Keiya par le col.

Je suis leur producteur et je leur explique simplement mes méthodes de travail et ma stratégie de vente.

Suguru marcha dans les rues de tokyo. Habillé de sa chemise violette rosée surmontée d'un gilet noir, personne ne le reconnut dans la rue. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital et sa discussion avec Taka, il était complètement perturbé. Il soupira et ruminait dans sa tête les paroles de la jeune fille.

Elle a raison. Dans le groupe, tous les membres doivent déjà s'occuper de l'équipe et quand l'un n'a pas le moral, on doit tout faire pour qu'il le retrouve avant de passer à autre chose. Suis-je en train de devenir comme lui ?

Il s'arrêta et vit les le dernier Cd des Nittle Grasper dans la vitrine d'un disquaire et puis il vit l'affiche de Tohma Seguchi s'amusant à jouer sur son synthétiseur. Facilement, Suguru pouvait s'identifier à lui et il se secoua la tête.

Depuis on enfance, on m'a toujours comparé à lui. Ce n'est pas ma faute si on les mêmes goûts, les mêmes gestes et expressions. Pourquoi personne ne peut pas le comprendre ? On est peut-être de la même famille mais je suis différent de lui ! Mais pourquoi n'arrêtent-ils pas de me dire que je suis sa copie ? Je ne suis pas né pour être son ombre, j'ai ma propre existence mais personne ne la voit. Je pensais que Taka me verrait différent de Tohma mais elle a fini par me le dire. Je suis en train de devenir Tohma…

Il continua sa route et ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il passait autour de lui. Ses pieds firent des pas en avant, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il repensa à ses débuts mais surtout comment il était arrivé à intégrer Bad Luck grâce à son cousin.

Il venait à peine d'avoir 16 ans quand son cousin Tohma venait lui rendre visite. Le blond venait juste par courtoisie et pour écouter les progrès de son cousin au piano. Une heure après son arrivée, il lui parla d'un groupe nommé Bad Luck. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour Suguru de se faire connaître malgré ses connaissances musicales acquises par l'intermédiaire de Seguchi ; il était aussi doué que lui alors il n'y avait pas hésité sur une telle occasion. Cependant, il a du apprendre la vie au sein d'un groupe, chose qui n'a jamais pu acquérir et qu'il n'acquiera peut-être jamais. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda les nuages flottés dans les airs.

Son cousin, mentor et modèle, venait de sombrer dans un des plus profonds comas. Que pouvait-il bien ressentir en ce moment ? De la tristesse car il était son cousin, de la satisfaction car un rival s'était éteint, de la mélancolie en pensant à l'artiste qu'il est… Suguru ne savait pas or il était quand même touché par ce tragique incident qu'il pria tous les jours sa guérison.

Puis il entendait un klaxon à sa droite, ils e tourna et vit une voiture foncer droit devant elle comme si le pianiste n'était pas là. Surpris par ce véhicule, il devait bouger mes ses jambes refusèrent de le laisser partir. Il vit à quelle allure cette voiture allait l'écraser.

_Non… ce n'est pas parce qu'on se ressemble physiquement et psychologiquement que je dois tout subir de lui… dois-je aussi tomber dans le coma tout comme lui ? Ferais-je disparaître Bad Luck à cause de cet incident ? En serais-je responsable ? Finalement, oui… parce que je suis l'ombre de Tohma et tout ce que Tohma a fait, je dois aussi le faire. _

Suguru ferma les yeux. Il pouvait nettement entendre les gens qui lui disaient de faire attention mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas éviter la voiture. Il entendaient les pneus crisper devant lui mais ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il ressentait une chaleur près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et se découvrit dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Le chauffeur de la voiture criait au pianiste de faire attention al prochaine mais il ne l'écouta pas car il était subjugué par les yeux marronnés de son sauveur. Il devait avoir le même age que Shindo ou peut-être celui de yuki en tout cas, il était plus âgé que lui.

**Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu peux marcher Suguru ? **

Suguru écarquilla de nouveau : qui était ce garçon ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu et pourtant il connaissait son prénom. Le cœur de Suguru bat de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine que ses joues viraient au rouge. Se rendant de la situation dans la quelles il s'étaient mises, le jeune homme déposa le pianiste et lui souriait.

**Bien tu m'as l'air en forme… je suis arrivé à temps on dirait… excuse-moi mais je dois m'en aller… fais attention la prochaine fois que tu traverse Suguru… **

**Ano… **

**Hum… **

**A…ari…gato… **

**Ne me remercie pas,** disait-il avec le sourire. **On se retrouvera Suguru. Sur ce, bonne journée.**

Suguru était toujours dans le vague et n'avait pas pensé une seule minute de le rattraper mais il entendit un peu plus loin ce jeune homme se faire appeler « Seki ».

_Ainsi c'est son prénom… Seki… c'est drôle j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu mais surtout vu… _

Puis il entendit une musique qui venait de sa gauche et se tourna : il découvrit avec horreur que non seulement Jpop avait recommencer à faire des siennes mais en plus qu'il avait joué un de leurs atouts. Face à cela, Suguru sentit le poids de l'influence de Jpop dans le monde musical sur ses épaules et ne put que regarder avec effroi ce clip présentant le nouveau single de ses concurrents. Il serra ses poings et courut vers la Ng.

_J'aurais du y rester mais Seki m'a sauvé moi qui ne le connais même pas… Il était peut-être ma providence, j'étais prêt à tout abandonner mais il est intervenu et moi qu'est-ce que je vois, Jpop en train de nous mener par le bout du nez ? L'enjeu du pari était « tant que tu n'aura pas dépassé les 2/3 de nos ventes, jamais on ne te permettra de participer au spectacles. » s'il continue à vendre ainsi, jamais nous ne gagnerons. Je dois faire réagir Shindo et le plus vite possible car c'est la carrière de Bad Luck qui est en train de se jouer maintenant. _

De retour au studio, Suguru trouva toute son équipe rivée sur la TV. Il avança doucement pour cacher sa présence et regarda la TV par-dessus les épaules des membres de l'équipe à l'aide d'une chaise. C'était l'émission musicale la plus regardée au Japon et l'invité d'honneur était Jpop. Shuichi arriva peu après Suguru et passa net devant son équipe et pour terminer la file des retardataires, c'était Keiya qui ferma la marche. Il était si fatigué qu'il baillait tous les deux mètres.

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Keiya à Suguru.

**Ah, l'émission musicale vient de commencer et l'invité c'est Jpop,** répondit Suguru.

**Ce n'est pas étonnant, après tout, ne sont-ils pas les successeurs de Nittle Grasper ?** dit Shuichi d'une voix amer.

**Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça, Shindo ! Ryuichi ne t'a-t-il pas donné la preuve que tu étais son successeur ?**

**Si… même plusieurs fois…**

**Alors, cesse de te comportez comme un perdant !**

**Chut !** fit le reste de l'équipe.

L'émission musicale commençait. Les trois membres les plus connus firent leur entrée et la journaliste vint à eux pour les saluer et leur poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il se passait actuellement à la NG. Taka, Eiri et Ayaka firent part de leurs impressions sur les affaires internes de la Ng, de la rupture de Nittle grasper et surtout sur le concert.

**Comme il a été convenu avec le président, nous récupérons les pleins droits du concert même si Nittle grasper a agi de façon égoïste, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'annuler,** dit Taka.

**Mais en ce qu'il concerne bad luck ?** demanda la journaliste.

**Je vais y répondre**, fit Eiri. **Nous aimons faire comprendre aux Bad Luck que Ng n'est pas un jardin d'enfants et que s'il reste toujours aussi stagnant, ils risquent de se faire renvoyer de la boite du jour au lendemain… enfin, maintenant ce n'est pas trop possible mais quand on aura Seguchi à notre tête, cela serait une autre affaire. **

**Mais vous 'n'allez quand même pas faire à vous seul le concert ? Vous allez prévu de faire revivre Nittle Grasper pendant ces deux heures ou bien… **

**Eh bien,** commença Ayaka.** Si la santé de Seguchi nous le permet oui mais nous espérons vivement que bad Luck soit à al hauteur de nos espérances et … **

**Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, que Bad Luck soit avec nous…. **

**Comment ?** fit la journaliste d'un air interrogateur.

**Ce qu je veux dire, reprit Taka, c'est que quelque soit la façon dont on s'y prend, Bad Luck restera un groupe moyen qui n'évoluera pas s'il reste à la NG. Enfin, c'est mon opinion. **

**Bon, très bien… je pense qu'il est l'heure pour vous de vous préparer. Alors vous avez entendu de la bouche des intéressés que le concert tient toujours et en exclusivité il nous présente un des chansons qui sera présente pendant le live. Rappelons aussi que Jpop est composé de quatre membres mais rare sont ceux qui ont vu le quatrième membre. Mais aujourd'hui, il a bien voulu « vaincre « sa timidité et se présenter à nous aujourd'hui. Voici Jpop et leur nouveau single, Rising Sun ! **

Le public les acclamait et bientôt la scène s'assombrit complètement pour se rallumer d'un coup. Conformément à ce qu'il avait prévu, le quatrième membre était de dos au public mais on pouvait voir qu'il était aussi blond que Eiri. Une troupe de danseurs vint sur scène pour els assister et ils commençaient leur performance. Toujours de dos, l'inconnu fit seulement des gestes avec ses bras et des mouvements avec sa nuque comme pour cacher au maximum son visage. Pendant quasiment tout le prime, il resta de dos au public au grand désarroi de celui-ci mais pourtant il chantait et avait une voix grave et sublime. Puis à la partie instrumentale, le plateau se recouvrait de fumée et là, enfin les quatre membres dansaient ensemble mais masqués. Pendant une bonne partie de leur danse finale il gardaient leur masques puis Taka enleva le sien pour chanter puis ce fut au tour du quatrième membre s'avança vers le public et retira son masque. A ce moment des cris de stupéfaction et de joie sortirent de la bouche de toutes les jeunes filles du public et des téléspectatrices.

Dans le meme temps à la Ng, c'était de la concertation qui se lisait dans les yeux de Shuichi. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais il fallait bien y croire : c'était son amant qui chantait avec Jpop.

**Non… c'est une blague… c'est juste son sosie… **

**Shuichi… **

**Non… c'est pas Yuki qui chante… c'est pas Yuki qui est à cotés de Taka et qui chante… ce n'est pas… Yuki !!! **

**Shindo… **

**Yuki n'aime pas chanter… il est toujours là avec moi… il n'a pas pu répéter... il ne sait pas danser et chanter en même temps… **

**Shuichi, les images parlent d'elles-mêmes… il aurait très bien pu faire ça pendant son absence avec toi… **

**Non ! Je ne veux pas vous écouter ! Yuki ne m'aurait jamais caché une chose pareille ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Ce n'est pas Yuki parce que je le sais ! Il me l'aurait dit… je suis son amant…. Il ne me l'aurait pas… même si c'est lui… je… **

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur els joues de Shuichi et il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses gémissements de douleur. Il pleura et ne pouvait plus cacher sa peine. Tout le monde ressentait de la peine pour Shuichi et Keiya l'enlevait hors de la portée du téléviseur pour pouvoir exprimer librement sa douleur. Quand Shuichi et Keiya n'entendaient plus le son du téléviseur, le reste de l'équipe regardèrent la fin de l'émission. C'était à ce moment là que Sakano vint à Bad Luck. Pendant que els supérieurs de Suguru le saluèrent, le jeune cousin de l'ancien directeur continua à fixer ce blond ressemblant comme deux gouttes à Yuki Eiri.

**Hé bien dis donc… si je m'attendais à cela…. **Commença K

**Jpop avait bien une carte maîtresse…** continua Hiro…

**Avec ça, c'est sur que Shindo va déprimer pendant toute sa vie… **

**Comment ça ? **

**Bah tu n'es pas courant que le quatrième membre est en fait Eiri Yuki, l'amant de Shindo ? **

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! **

**Suguru, Sakano a raison, regardez il est brun. **

**Hein ?** Fit K

En effet, le quatrième se présentait et s'excusa pour avoir manifester une fausse joie parmi les spectatrices mais Suguru le reconnut tout de suite. C'était le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé tout à l'heure. Les membres de l'équipe restaient bouches bée devant al blague de Jpop qui était de mauvais goût.

**Je me disais bien que c'était louche. Après tout Yuki est un écrivain … **

**Mais Shuichi a regardé et il ne le sait pas. Je vais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. **

**Non ! Il n'est pas question. **

**Pourquoi Sakano ?! Je croyais que vous étiez du coté de Shuichi… **

**Jpop m'a déjà confié sa stratégie pour remotiver Shindo et le faire apprendre à Shindo nuirait à son succès pou faire le spectacle. **

**Ça a eu plutôt l'effet inverse ! **

**Ecoutez Nakano, je suis maintenant le président de ma Ng et comme monsieur Seguchi me l'a répété maintes fois, dan ce poste, on ne peut plus penser aux sentiments des artistes… monsieur le président, comme cela devait eêtre dure pour vous d'avoir fait ce travail pendant toutes ses années !!! **

**Ah ah… ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu la fontaine Sakano !**

_Et c'est ce type là, qui est censée être la personne la plus imminent de la boite ? Mais franchement…. J'en ai honte ! J'aurais du prendre sa place_..pensa Suguru


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mise du décor

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: _italique_

dit : **Gras **

_Fiches techniques des nouveaux persos de la fic._

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi. voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contacté par Tohma pour rappeller à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connue sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** ( Hitari Anami ) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover. **Yuki Eiri a du changer son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquilité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma. Il emprunte à Shuichi son ancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: ( Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. ellese charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** ( Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'ets un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

- **Keiya Mitsuru** : ancien producteur d'Anami Hitari. voir son histoire dans** Yuki my friend, yuki my lover**

Voilà, je vais remetter ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu

Réusmé du chapitre précédent: Suguru a tenté de convaincre Taka de mettre Bad luck sur les planches. Son obtination a failli coûter sa vie si Seki n'était pas intervenu pour le sauver à temps. à la NG, tout le monde assiste à l'abbatement de la carte maitresse de Jpop: le quatrième membre de leur groupe s'avère être l'amantlui-mêm de Shindo, Eiri Yuki. Shuichi est sous le choc et décide de partir avant même d'entendre les explications de ce membre qui s'est fait passé pour le grand romancier.

* * *

Chapitre 6 

Keiya avait emmené Shuichi dehors pour qu'il puisse se calmer mais comment pouvait-il réagir autrement que par de l'incompréhension et de la colère ? Son amant Eiri Yuki c hantait et dansait à merveille. Il avait pu voir un visage rayonnant qu'il n'avait jamais vu pendant ces derniers mois voire jamais. Il se rendait compte que finalement, il 'n'était rien comparé à ce que le monde artistique lui apportait. Keiya voyant sa détresse, essaya de le consoler tout en respectant les objectifs qu'Eiri, le correspondant de Shuichi avait donné.

**Shindo,** commença Keiya. Voir **votre amant ainsi vous rend malheureux n'est-ce pas ? **

**Ano. C'est juste que… je ne 'lavais jamais vu comme ça avant… ça me dérange c'est tout… **

**Alors, vous devez rompre avec lui**. Affirma Keiya.

**Comment ?** fit Shuichi

**Vous voyez bien qu'il ne vous rend pas heureux. A-t-il pensé à vous ? Moi, je ne le crois pas. Sinon il vous aurait dit ce qu'il faisait dans votre dos. Croyez-moi pour votre bien, je vous demande de rompre vos liens avec lui. Vous serez plus heureux comme ça. **

Au second étage du bâtiment de la NG, Taki buvait son verre de café quand il vit par la fenêtre Mitsuru en compagnie de Shindo. Comme sa patronne lui avait expliqué il y a quelque temps, il devait surveiller les gestes de cet homme surtout lorsqu'il était seul avec le chanteur des Bad Luck. Il les observa depuis le bureau d'Ayaka.

**Non, monsieur Mitsuru. Yuki avait certainement du avoir des raisons pour ne pas me le dire et je 'l'aime donc je peux lui pardonner**.

**Allez-vous donc céder à tous ces caprices ? Mais enfin réfléchissez ! Penserez-vous la même chose si vous apprenez qu'il vous a quitté pour un autre ? Je sais que vous ne 'l'aimez pas autant que vous le prétendez ou du moins pas assez pour pardonner son infidélité envers vous. **

**Que racontez-vous là, Mitsuru ? Vous ne connaissez pas Yuki et je vous interdis de parler comme ça de lui. Vous prétendez que mon amour pour lui est faux ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez imaginé ? Yuki… Yuki m'aime et ça je le sais parce qu'il ne 'm'aurait jamais confié de lourds secrets s'il ne m'aimait pas. Je vous déteste! Je vous….humpf ! **

Shuichi n'avait pas fini de terminer sa phrase que Keiya l'embrassa. Taki avait failli craché dans on verre en voyant els deux hommes s'embrasser mais il fut vite pris par un fou rire quand il vit Shuichi décocher un poing dans la figure de Keiya avant de s'en aller. Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle pour Keiya mais il fallait bien le punir un de ces jours pour avoir offensé aussi physiquement le chanteur aux cheveux roses. Le chanteur des Ask prit son téléphone et appela sa patronne pour lui rapporter tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Pendant ce temps, Shuichi frottait ses lèvres pour enlever ce goût acide de ce baiser non voulu. Il avait l'impression de trahir son amant et il se demandait s'il pouvait raconter ceci au blond. Après tout, s'il l'aimait réellement, il pouvait bien lui pardonner et alors ils seraient quittes.

Shuichi était de retour à la maison et chercha dans tout 'l'appartement son amant car il avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Il ne voulait pas croire ces images qu'il avait vues à al TV mais il voulait l'entendre par la bouche même de Yuki. L'écrivain était dans son bureau en train de taper un texte sur l'ordinateur. En entendant al prote s'ouvrir, le blond ferma son outil de travail et remit bien en place ces lunettes. Le chanteur arriva en déboulant dans la pièce et posa toutes les questions qui lui vinrent à son esprit étroit et borné.

**Yuki, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu voulais me nuire c'est ça ? C'est ça ce que tu essayais de me cacher depuis le début ? Ton voyage à new York n'était qu'un prétexte ? Réponds-moi Yuki ? demanda Shuichi à un rythme effréné. Tu ne 'm'aimes plus ? Tu penses que je l'aurai mal pris ? **

**Urusaï !!** Hurla Yuki**. Si tu continues comme ça, je te mets à la porte ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu pourrais mes l'expliquer. **

**Ne joue pas à 'l'idiot avec moi ! reprit l'idiot de service ! Je t'ai vu à ****la TV**** en train de chanter en compagnie de Taka ! En fait t'as peur que je te fasses e l'ombre pour le spectacle ! Hein avoue !**

**Arrête de Hurler ! Je viens de passer une nuit blanche à terminer mon roman…** répondait Yuki l'air nonchalant**. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu me vois moi, en train de anser et chanter sur une scène. Déjà que j'ai une sainte horreur de me présenter en public, alors faire un spectacle non merci ! **

**Menteur… **

**Quoi ? **

**Menteur…tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tout el monde est bizarre avec moi ? Je comprends rien pourquoi vous me faites tous mal ? Qu'est-ce que 'j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe à al fin!! Yuki, aide-moi ! Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe… **

**Shuichi… ce qu'il se passe c'est que tu … **

**Je quoi ? Continue Yuki ! Qu'est-ce qu'il cloche chez moi ?**

Shuichi leva les yeux vers son amant qui resta impassible face à ses larmes. Il resta ainsi, muet comme une tombe, à s'obstiner pour ne rien dire à Shuichi. Mais le chanteur comprit ce que ce silence signifiait. Qu'il ne l'aimait plus, que ça ne servirait plus à rien d'essayer de lui faire dire quelque chose par els pleurs pourtant ne lui avait-il pas dit un jour qu'il détestait le faire pleurer ? L'adolescent ne comprit à rien à tout cela et voyant l'indifférence de son amant, il le rejeta et sortit de l'appartement. Le blond encore dans la pièce retira ses lunettes et regarda tristement le sol.

**Ce qu'il se passe c'est que tu ne m'aimes plus… enfin, tu n'aime plus Eiri Uesugi… **

Shuichi avait les yeux en larmes et repensait à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer dans les dernières heures : il avait vu un Yuki souriant dansant et chantant comme un artiste qui s'amusait sur scène, son producteur qui l'embrasse en prétendant l'aimer et de le rendre plus heureux qu'il en l'était avec Yuki et enfin son amant refusa obstinément de répondre à ces questions. A croire que tout le monde était contre lui ou le laissait ignorant de la situation. Sans faire attention il traversa la route puis il trébucha sur le passage piéton. Il s'était fait mal à la cheville et il avait du mal à se lever. Il voyait son sosie sauter vers lui pour le faire déplacer hors de la trajectoire, un homme qui souriait sous la pluie battante, sa propre image qui essaya criait quelque chose qu'il ne l'entendait pas. Puis el klaxon de la voiture le fit revenir dans le monde réel et ferma les yeux en pensant très fort à son amant : Yuki Eiri...

Un patient aux yeux dorés se réveilla, il cligna des yeux pour voir où il était. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger son corps : il ne pouvait que bouger de gauche à droite sa tête. Son regard se porta vers le paysage que la chambre donnait.

_Des gratte-ciels ? Mais ce ne sont pas ceux de Tokyo ? Où est-ce que je suis ? _

**Ah tu es réveillé Eiri ?**

Le dénommé Eiri tourna son regard vers la porte de la chambre et vit une jeune fille entrer. Elle entra silencieusement et posa le bouquet de fleurs sur la table de chevet. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux comme s'ils communiquaient par télépathie. Le malade essayait de comprendre par ses yeux ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il 'n'avait aucun souvenirs de ça et d'ailleurs qui était cette personne. Eiri chercha du plus profond de son être. Il avait déjà entendu cette fois, cette façon de dire Eiri. Il ferma les yeux et appela ses souvenirs. Doucement il les ouvrit et sortit un mot de sa bouche.

**Kitazawa… **

**Ah tu te rappelles enfin de moi ? Comment te sens-tu, Eiri ? **

**Fatigué mais que m'est-il arrivé ? Je suis à New York ? **

**Oui et ça fait cinq mois que tu es là. **

**Cinq mois ?! **

**Oui. On peut dire que tu as beaucoup dormi. Non n'essaye pas de te lever. **

**Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je me souviens juste d'une conférence de presse mais après c'est le trou noir. **

**Je me doutais bien ce que tu ne t'en souviendrai pas… les médecins me l'ont bien dit… je vais alors tout te raconter depuis le début… **

Pendant ce temps un peu plus tard, Ayaka Yuki et son fils se rendirent à l'hôpital pour voir comment allait le mari d'Ayaka. A 'l'entrée de la chambre, il y avait déjà Seki et Taka qui attendit l'approbation du médecin pour aller le voir. Kirikazé tira sur le veston de son oncle pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune fille lui répondit que son père n'avait rien et qu'ils devaient ensemble aller chercher une boisson ou des gâteaux pour son père. C'était un prétexte pour laisser les deux adultes de la même famille discuter ensemble. Quand Kirikazé était suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation, Ayaka se tourna vers Seki et le gifla puis elle le prit par le col de sa chemise.

**Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Shindo pour qu'il aille se suicider sous els roues d'une voiture ? **

**Justement… je n'ai rien dit… **

**Quoi ? **

**Je n'ai rien dit sinon ça risquait de faire capoter tes plans… ça commence à bien faire pourquoi en pas lui dire la vérité tout de suite ? Il sentirait mieux si on le lui dit mais on est en train de le faire tourner en bourrique avec cette histoire. S'il te plait Ayaka, dis-lui al vérité. **

**Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Comment Shuichi réagirait-il s'il apprenait que son amant a disparu, que tu joues ce rôle pour le consoler de son absence, que mon mari est aux bords de la mort à cause de son amour faux pour Eiri ? non, il réagirait trop mal et ça fera beaucoup de peine à Taka et à Eiri s'il était encore en vie… il faut continuer comme ça, on n'a pas le choix Seki… fais lui comprendre petite à petit qu'il ne l'aime plus, qu'il m'aime plus cet Eiri… **

**Mais ton mari a failli… **

**Eiri serait d'accord avec moi… alors ne te tracasse pas pour ça… nous ne savons pas comment te remercier pour ce que tu fais mais je t'en prie évite de le faire souffrir par des réponses brutales. Si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à nous appeler. **

**D'accord. Merci Ayaka **

Seki salua la jeune fille. Quelques instants plus tard, le médecin sortit de la chambre et lui donna son autorisation pour voir son mari. La jeune femme entra et prit des nouvelles de celui-ci. Il se leva et posa sa main sur le bandage qu'il avait à la tête. Eiri était légèrement blessé mais il devait rester quelques jours à l'hôpital pour des examens plus approfondis.

**Bah. Ça pourrait être pire…. Je commence à avoir l'habitude de me faire renverser à cause de** **Shuichi…** dit-il avec ironie.

**Ne crois-tu pas que cela suffit ? Tu as déjà failli perdre la vie trois fois… je n'ai pas envie de te perdre parce que… parce que tu aimes ce garçon ! **

**Ha ha…** riait-il. **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne meurs pas si facilement… et puis, je n'aime pas Shuichi comme tu l'entends. **

**Ah ?** fit la jeune femme.

**Je le considère comme un frère. Il ressemble tellement à un enfant. De temps en temps, j'ai l'impression de voir Kirikazé en lui. C'est drôle, non ? Mais je ne dois pas rire de ces choses là. Comment s'en sort Seki ? Il n'a pas trop de mal à dompter Shuichi ? **

**Moi, je trouve que c'est plutôt le contraire. Si ça continue comme ça, non seulement on n'arrivera pas à nos fins mais j'ai peur qu'il finisse comme toi… qu'il tombe amoureux de ce gamin… **

Eiri baissa la tête d'un air grave mais c'était pour la relever avec un fou rire nerveux. Sa femme ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il riait. Elle n'avait pas dit quelque chose de drôle et encore moins d'ironique. Elle avait toujours dit les choses comme elles étaient. La mine vexée, elle se mit en colère contre son mari qui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

**Je peux savoir ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce que j'ai dit,** demanda Ayaka.

**Ha ha… rien mais… ton intuition féminine m'étonnera toujours… ha ha… **

**Comment ça ? Dis-le tout de suite ou sinon je divorce ! **

**Ha ha… ne te mets en colère pour si peu ! Tu veux que je te dis pourquoi je doute de ton intuition, c'est parce que… **

Eiri se rapprocha de sa femme pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Quand elle avait bien compris, elle cligna des yeux étonnés par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et fixa son mari pour être sure qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Quand elle vit son visage sérieux, elle ne put s'empêche de crier un grand « Quoi ?! »

Seki était dans la chambre de Shuichi qui dormait profondément dans son lit. Le jeune homme déguisé en Yuki Eiri, soupirait car il était soulage de ne pas donné d'explications au chanteur ce soir là. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il sentit un grand frisson derrière son dos. Il retourna doucement pour voir les yeux glacés du chanteur des Bad Luck. Seki était surpris qu'il avait l'impression que son sang se glaçait. Ses lunettes tombèrent de son nez mais il les remit en vitesse ainsi que le visage sérieux de Yuki.

**Tu es encore en vie… bravo… tu peux dire merci à ton punpun…**

**Ça ne te fait rien ?**

**Quoi ?**

**Ça ne te fait rien de savoir que j'ai failli mourir ?**

**Baka… si tu laisses au moins le temps aux gens de s'expliquer, tu n'aurais pas d'ennuis comme ça. **

**Ah parce que c'est moi qui attire les ennuis ! T'es méchant Yuki ! De quel droit tu me parles sur ce ton ? Ça se voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui vas s'inquiéter pour ton amour pendant des mois ?**

**Ah parce que tu crois que tu t'es inquiéter pour moi ?! Alors si c'était vrai tu aurais du savoir que…**

**Que quoi ?! Vas-y dis-le Yuki !**

**Que…non rien laisse tomber ! De toute façon, c'est du passé. Demain, je viendrais te chercher.**

Seki sortit de la chambre et entendait les plaintes et les pleurs de Shuichi qui demandait des explications sur son comportement bizarres. Le jeune homme masqué se laissa peu à peu glisser sur el mur en se bouchant les oreilles. Il en avait assez… il en voulait plus jouer la comédie avec ce chanteur pour lequel il portait une affection. Il avait 'l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à force d'entendre ses cris plaintifs.

_J'en ai assez… qu'il arrête de pleurer… je ne le supporte plus… Je ne veux plus être avec lui… Il me fait peur depuis que… que 'j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Eiri… tu avais raison sur lui… c'est un garçon effrayant ! _

Hiro arriva devant la chambre de Shuichi. Il vit l'amant de son ami recroquevillé sur lui-même l'air apeuré. Le guitariste furieux de le retrouver ici dans le couloir au lieu d'être à ses cotés, le prit par le col et cria à celui-ci ses quatre vérités. Entre temps, Seki avait repris son air désintéressé caractérise de Yuki quand il se faisait criait dessus.

**Pourquoi ?** demanda Hiro. **Pourquoi es-tu encore là ? Tu dois être auprès de Shuichi. Il vient à peine d'échapper à al mort et toi, au lieu de le consoler ou de le réconforter, tu restes seul dans ton coin en train de l'entendre crier. Mais quel genre d'amant, non de personne es-tu pour le laisser quelqu'un seul dans sa détresse ? Est-ce que tu sais que Jpop utilise ton image pour se vendre ? Ça en te fait rien de savoir que ton ex petite amie t'utilise à ton insu. **

**Et alors ? Pourquoi je devrais m'en plaindre ? Qu'elle continue si ça lui chante. Tant qu'il n'y a de répercussions sur mon travail, je me fiche de savoir ce que tu penses. **

**Tu el prends comme ça ? Mais à quoi tu penses ? Si tu crois que tu peux t'en tirer comme ça,…**

Yuki était sur le point de partir quand le guitariste le retint par les épaules. Il apprêta à mettre son poing dans al figure de Seki quand la main fut arrêta par une autre. Le blond cligna des yeux pour bien réaliser que le poing était arrêté puis son regarda se descendit vers son « sauveur ». Il reconnut la petite Tête de Suguru et recula d'un pas.

**Arrêtez nakano-san. Le frapper serait une erreur**.

**Lâche-moi Fujisaki. Je ne peux pas supporter que cet homme reste indifférent au sort de Shuichi. **

**Je vous en prie, arrêtez. **

**Fujisaki, lâche moi. **

**Non ! Je comprends vos sentiments mais à quoi ça vous servira ? Vous croyez que je suis aussi insensible que lui, que je ne ressens rien à ce qu'il est arrivé à Shindo ? Détrompez-vous Nakano-san, je… J'en ai assez !! **

**Fuji… **

**Assez !! **

Le petit cousin de Seguchi fondit en larmes et resserra de plus en plus le bras de Nakano. Ses gens ne le tenaient plus et il tombait par terre entraînant avec lui son collègue de travail. Seki assista à cette scène de désespoir ou plutôt de craquage de la part du pianiste. Il le revoyant, seul dans la rue en train de réfléchir. Seki 'lavait sauvé une fois mais pouvait-il encore de plus en face de Hiroshi. Seki ferma els yeux et les baissa.

**Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit. Si tu veux le voir, passe demain à son appart'. Il t'attendra.** _Mais ne crois pas que je el fais pour toi ! C'est simplement que je n'ai pas envie de voir ses larmes encore une fois._

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre de Shuichi. L'ami de Shindo ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé : tout à l'heure il était prêt à partir puis maintenant il souhaite rester avec Shuichi simplement parce que Suguru piquait sa crise. Il n'y avait qu'un seul témoin de cette scène : un homme a la chevelure noire, Taki Aizawa, les avait surveillés et fit demi tour en pensant tout bas. Il s'assoit non loin de la chambre de Shindo et méditait à ce qu'il avait vu

_Ils avaient raison : ils doivent agir vite s'ils veulent que ça se termine bien cette histoire. L'accident de Shindo leur a permis de confirmer leur doute sur le quatrième élément. Il agit en fonction les humeurs de Suguru. Est-ce que ça veut dire… ? _

**Dis tu penses à quoi, tonton Aizawa ? **

Les pensées du chanteur furent interrompues par la voix enfantine de Kirikazé. Sur el coup, il 'avait pas reconnu le fils de sa patronne à cause de sa coupe de cheveux puis il sourit. Kirikazé tourna sa tête et vit Suguru et Nakano en train de se demander ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre. Le garçon n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps car Taki répondait à ces questions.

**Ils se demandent comment va Shuichi et ton oncle et en train de le consoler, voilà. **

**Ah… mais toi, tu fais ici ? Tu surveilles quelqu'un ? **

**En quelque sorte mais dis-moi, tu ne devrais pas être auprès de ton père ? **

**Papa n'a pas besoin de moi pour le moment… **

**Et quand est-ce que tu vas changer ta coupe ? Tu ressembles drôlement à cet écrivain. **

**C'est fait exprès… comme ça papa Shuichi peut oublier papa Yuki. **

**Je ne crois pas trop mon petit Kirikazé, ce sera plutôt el contraire. **

**Non… parce que Shuichi m'a déjà oublié… **

**Normal, vu que son amoureux est revenu. **

**Non, ce n'est même pas ça… il m'a oublié… depuis que papa Yuki est parti aux États-Unis, il m'a oublié ainsi que lui… ce que papa fait ne sert pas vraiment parce que ça a plutôt l'effet contraire… maman et papa ne font pas oublier papa Yuki à papa Shuichi mais ils tuent papa Shuichi…

* * *

**

Dans le prochain épisode de Dreams of Love:

_Taka : ah c'est toi mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? _

_Shuichi : Je viens de comprendre une chose capitale… _

_Eiri : comment ? Ce n'est pas possible… il est censé être mort !! _

_Shuichi : quelque chose qui régit toute ma vie… _

_Kirikazé : les nuages sont noirs. Il faut vite que je rentre à la maison ! J'ai peur pour papa !_

_Shuichi : Je suis coupable…_

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 7 : premier retour

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: italique

paroles : **Gras **

commentaire de l'auteur: voilà cette fic est la suite de "Yuki my Friend, Yuki my Lover" et de "la valeur d'un artiste".pour ceux qui voudrait commencer cette fic sans avoir lu celle que je vous ai indiqué, vous aurez un peu de mal à comprendre mais voici un petite résumé.

Shuichi rencontre successivement, l'ex petite amie de son amant, Taka (de son nom d'artiste Sagumi) qui va lui apprendre à rester lui-même quelque soit la situation. quelques temps après, son correspondant français débarque et s'en suit une cascade d'aventures qui va finir par les rapprocher. Yuki et Shuichi se rendent compte à quel point ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Eiri (nom d'artiste: Hitari Anami) et Ayaka Yuki sa femme (Nom d'artiste : Ayaka Yuki) vont leur confier leur enfant, Kirikazé, pendant leur voyage de repos dans les îles tropicales. l'histoire commence deux ans après.

bon c'était pas assez clair on dirait? ben voilà la fiche technique des nouveaux persos:

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi. voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contactée par Tohma pour rappeler à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connu sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** (Hitari Anami) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my Friend, Yuki my lover. **Yuki Eiri a du changer son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquillité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma. Il emprunte à Shuichi son ancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: (Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my Friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. elle se charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** (Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'est un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my Friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

- K**eiya Mitsuru** : c'est le nouveau producteur des Bad Luck. il est le complice de Jpop pour ses actions avec Shuichi. il est amoureux de Shuichi en fait c'est plutôt des sentiments père et fils.

Voilà, je vais remettre ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Suite à l'accident de Shuichi; les sentiments de chacun se réveillent. joie, amour, Haine, peur régissent maintenant chacun d'eux. qu'adviendra-t-il d'eux si ces sentiments explosent en eux et que le grand absent de l'histoire revient?

* * *

Chapitre 7 

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis l'accident de Shuichi La vie du chanteur reprenait petit à petit : Shindo se faisait de plus en plus discret au grand bonheur de Seki qui pouvait enfin se concentrer sur son travail avec Jpop. Kirikazé surveillait attentivement ce couple étrange : tout ce que ses parents ne pouvaient voir, c'était leur fils qui leur rapportait tous leurs faits et gestes. Cependant, le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de sentir une grande tristesse chez les deux adultes. Souvent la nuit, il pleurait mais doucement pour qu'ils n'entendent pas ses pleurs. Il rêva dans son sommeil du jour où ils pourraient vivre comme tous les gens normaux. Puis un jour son souhait se réalisa mais chacun devait en payer le prix.

C'était avec des nuages noirs que la journée commençait. Kirikazé s'habilla pour aller à l'école sans se douter de rien. Il posa un dernier regard vers les adultes et partit vers son école. En chemin, il rencontra ses camarades de classe qui le trouvaient étrange. Le petit blond ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à ses amis car cette affaire ne leur concernait en rien. Cependant, il devait en parler mais pas à n'importe qui. Il leur disait tout sous une forme cachée.

Pendant ce temps, Taka tapait du pied le sol. Elle regarda sa montre et fit les cents pas devant l'entrée de la NG.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang ? Je lui ai bien dit qu'il devait venir en avance ! _

Un taxi stationna devant le bâtiment. Une personne aux cheveux blonds descendit et paya la course. Il regarda longuement cet immeuble. L'air mélancolique, il marcha droit devant lui et tomba sur la jeune fille qui paraissait énervé.

**Ah te voilà, enfin ! **

**Taka… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **

**Quoi ? Tu as déjà oublié ? Enfin bon, je comprends que Shuichi te fait perdre la boule mais quand même, oublier un enregistrement vraiment ! **

**Un enregistrement,** fit le blond. _Mais de quoi elle parle ?_** Excuse-moi mais je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu essayes de me dire.**

**Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? **S'énerva de plus Taka**. Enfin, nous n'avons pas de nous disputer. Viens avec moi ! Les autres sont en train de nous attendre à 'l'intérieur. **

**TAKA !!! ATTENDS !!** Cria une voix derrière le couple.

Seki courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Essoufflé, il mit ses mains sur ses genoux la tête baissé pour mieux reprendre son souffle. Il expliqua son retard monumental à la jeune fille sans prêter attention à l'homme qui était à coté d'eux. Visiblement, il avait du courir depuis l'appartement de Shindo pour venir ici. Quand il releva la tête, le spectateur blond ne pouvait plus cacher sa présence. Taka les regarda tous les deux et comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait. Seki regardait aussi ce visage qui lui était familier : et là, tous comprit la même chose. En danger, l'étranger se mit à courir sur le même chemin par lequel il était arrivé. La jeune fille essaya de retenir le plus possible cet inconnu qu'elle avait pris pour Seki mais le regard froid qu'il lui jeta lui fit perdre tous ces moyens. Il se mit à poursuivre l'homme qu'il se faisait passer pour lui. Seule, Taka se rendait compte de la situation actuelle. A ce train là, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher la course poursuite. Elle tremblait de tout son corps mais se ressaisit rapidement en se retournant. Elle aperçut K et la jeune américaine se précipita vers l'homme armé pour expliquer de sa détresse.

**Melle Sagumi,… **

**K, il faut que tu m'aides !! **

**Et pourquoi ?** demanda l'américain. **Je ne suis pas du genre à aider mes concurrents et en plus je ne te dois rien. **

**Je sais mais… c'est ton intérêt et celui de Shindo ! **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là, Shuichi ? Ne me dis pas que est encore l'une de tes combines. **

**Non… jamais je ne mettrai la vie de Shindo en danger… mais on perd du temps là ! Amène-moi tout de suite chez Shindo ! **

**Tu n'as qu'à prendre un taxi ! **

**Je 'l'aurais fait si j'avais plus de temps ! Mais si tu ne m'aides pas, Shuichi va mourir pour de bon ! Alors s'il te plait, aide-moi ! **

**Oh ? C'est intéressant, là ! Qu'aurais-je en échange de ce service ? **

**Tout ce que tu voudras… du moment que Shuichi soit vivant à la fin de cette journée ! **

**Et c'est parti, mon kiki !!**

Seki ne s'attendait pas du tout à le voir dans de telles circonstances. D'un coté il était content mais de l'autre, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Son poursuivant n'était d'autre que Eiri Uesugi.

_Quelle poisse ! Mais en plus, il est en voiture !? Je vais le semer comment, moi ?_ pensait-il tout en courant.

**Reviens ici, espère d'imposteur ! Je vais te buter !!** cria Yuki.

**Vous pouvez toujours rêver**, répondit-il à la remarque de celui-ci. _Eiri, Ayaka, Taka, aidez-moi !!_

**Tu ne m'échapperas pas.**

**Ah !!**

En voyant la voiture se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, e jeune imposteur mit le turbo en puisant dans ses réserves cachées et vu la fumée qu'il laissait derrière lui, on aurait dit qu'il courut à la vitesse de la lumière. Non loin de s'avouer vaincu, Eiri enclencha la 5ième vitesse. Sans se douter du danger imminent, Shuichi s'habilla tranquillement pour se préparer à aller à la Ng. Il chantonnait car il était assez de bonne humeur parce que ce soir, enfin, Yuki tiendra sa promesse : celui de jouer le médecin avec lui ! C'était avec le coeur rempli de bonheur qu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée mais quelle fut sa surprise en voyant son amant atterrir sur lui, pour rouler en boule avec lui avant de terminer sa course dans le salon où la baie vitrée les arrêta. Shuichi se releva le premier en voyant son amour aussi pressé de rentrer à la maison. Ses pensées étaient teintées d'amour mais le blond n'était pas du même avis ou plutôt il était assommé.

Ce n'était quand grand claquement de porte que Seki se réveilla et eut des sueurs froides. Shuichi se retourna et vit Yuki, très énervé. sa tête fit des allers-retours entre les deux Yuki et pointa son doigt vers le vrai Yuki Eiri.

**Tatsuha ? **

Le mot de Shuichi était la goutte qui déborda le vase de la colère de Yuki. le japonais serra ses poings et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il n'était plus en colère mais il était enragé. Ses yeux froids devinrent glacials à un tel point que Shuichi prit aussi peur de ce regard. Shuichi croyant toujours à une blague que Tatsuha lui faisait, il s'approcha de Yuki et le félicita de sa petite comédie.

**Na... Tatsuha, Je suis très surpris que tu sais aussi bien imiter ton frère amis maintenant, je peux vous différencier même si Yuki était en colère il ne me ferait pas ses yeux là… C'est bon Tatsuha, je sais que c'est toi… **

**Arrête… c'est Yuki… **

**Hein ? **

**Anata wa… Tu n'es même pas capable de me reconnaître ? Watashi wa… Je vais te tuer ! **

**Shuichi !! Recule !! **

Mais il était trop tard, Yuki avait posé ses mains sur le cou de Shuichi et commença à l'étrangler. Seki se dégageait de sa place de spectateur et essaya de dégager Shindo de l'étreinte du meurtrier. A ce moment, Taka arriva en compagnie de K qui le repoussa vers le mur opposé de la baie vitrée. Shuichi toussa pour respirer alors que les membres de Jpop lui portèrent secours.

**Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai dit que c'était Yuki ? **

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je comprends rien ! **

**c'est de ma faute… **

**Taka… **

**Pardon Shuichi… **

**J'en ai marre de vous entendre,** fit une vois grave.

Les trois adultes se retournèrent et vit le japonais blond armé du revolver de K. ils prirent peur mais étrangement, Yuki demandaient à ce qu'il était à plus de trois mètres de Shuichi, histoire de ne voir que lui. Seki et Taka reculèrent mais restèrent sur leurs gardes. Shuichi les regardèrent s'éloigner de lui et fit face à son amant qui le menaçait de le tuer. Sa main tremblante alla sur le coté mais le canon du revolver aussi.

**N'y pense même pas. Ecoutez-moi, si vous faites un geste, je tue Shindo et vous aurait sa mort sur votre conscience. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça… Shuichi, comment as-tu me trahir ? Moi qui t'aimais… Nous nous aimons, je pensais retrouver la lumière à travers toi mais… j'ai vécu l'enfer ! J'étais loin d'imaginer que tu étais en train de t'amuser à remplir ton appétit sexuel avec cet homme alors que moi… moi je souffrais le martyr ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! **

**Yuki… **

**Arrête de m'appeler Yuki, gamin ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais… jamais… oh oui jamais je n'aurais du chercher à te revoir… amis aujourd'hui, je vais réparer cette erreur en te privant de ta vie misérable… Adieu Shuichi ! **

**Arrête papa ! **

Le doigts qui essaya de pressait la détente s'arrêta et les yeux de Yuki se posent sur Kirikazé, bras tendu demandant l'arrêt.

**Kirikazés, enlève-toi de là ! **

**Papa, non, Eiri Uesugi, Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre Shindo mais ce 'nets pas une raison de le tuer… Il t'a trahi et alors ? Mérite-t-il de mourir ? Est-ce que Yuki Kitazawa méritait aussi de mourir parce qu'il t'avait trahi ? je croyais que tu ne voulais plus redevenir un meurtrier… tu ne voulais pas le tuer… Eiri… ne refais pas ça ! Tu ne veux pas redevenir un meurtrier. Tu las' dit… tu as regretté d'avoir tué Kitazawa et aussi tu regrettas la mort de Shindo… alors arrête… **

**JE… Je n'aurais pas de pitié, même pour toi qui porte mon visage d'adolescent… **

**Eiri… Eiri... EIRI…. **

Derrière l'apparence rigide de Yuki, le jeune homme hésitait à tirer. Pourtant, quelques secondes avant il était prêt à tirer sur le petit garçon. Son indécision fit réagir Taka mais Yuki reprit vite ses esprits et tira sur la jeune fille. Elle prit peur et ferma les yeux.

**Aïe ! **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fujisaki ? **

**Rien, je me suis juste coupé avec les partitions. **

L'adolescent de 19 ans (eh oui il a grandi depuis ) léchait son doigt car du sang coulait de son index. Les deux autres membres du groupe Bad Luck étaient au studio en train d'accorder les instruments. Le pianiste se baissa pour chercher ses partitions. Nakano arriva pour l'aider.

**Arrête-moi si je me trompe…Mais tu es un peu ailleurs ces derniers temps… **

**Ça se voit tant que ça ? **

**Ça fait déjà un moment qu'on bosse ensemble et je peux remarquer ces choses là. Tu as un souci ?**

Le pianiste détourna la tête. C'était sa manière à lui de dire 'oui j'ai un souci mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.' Il prit les partitions rangées par Nakano et les mit sur son bureau de travail. Il rangea à sa manière les feuilles pour distraire l'attention de Nakano Il avait un souci : c'était en ce qu'il concernait Seki, ce jeune homme qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il aurait aimé le revoir pour lui dire correctement merci mais il n'arien de lui-même son visage commençait à devenir flou à ses yeux. Fujisaki ne pouvait pas oublier ce visage mais il était embrumé. Quelle forme avait-il déjà ? C'était ce que Suguru se demandait, il posa sa main sur son coeur…

_Seki, où est-ce que tu es maintenant ?... pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… _

Taka ouvrit doucement les yeux et sentit un poids sur son corps. Elle se releva et vit avec effroi du sang qui coulait de la tête de Seki. La jeune fille prit peur mais quand elle vit Seki relever un peu la tête, elle comprit que ce n'était qu'une éraflure mais bien grave. Son visage se tourna vers Yuki. Il avait toujours ce visage glacial. Elle avait peur mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Seki comme ça.

**Eiri, s'il te plait, laisse-moi emmener Seki à l'hôpital ! **

**Pourquoi ? Puisqu'il va mourir maintenant… **

**Yamete Yuki ! **

**Toi le gamin tu te tais ou c'est toi qui seras le premier sur al liste ! **

**Uesugi… tu ne veux pas… tu ne voulais pas tuer tante Taka ! Ni oncle Seki ! Arrête avant qu'il soit trop tard ! **

**Petit… il est déjà trop tard…**

Mais Kirikazé resta de marbre face à Yuki ce qu'il le troublait. Son regard, ses yeux, Uesugi se voyait à travers cet enfant. Il ne faisait plus attention à son apparence physique mais à son âme. Il était comme lui, quand il avait 16 ans. Ce n'était plus un affrontement entre Kirizaké Yuki et Eiri Uesugi mais plutôt le Eiri d'aujourd'hui face à ce qu'il était lorsqu'il était adolescent. Les mains commencèrent à trembler mais pas à se blesser. La peur prit de plus en plus le pas mais lentement. Puis Yuki rompit le silence. Il mit en joue le garçon aux cheveux roses ainsi que Kirikazé.

**Je… tu ne sais pas te taire quand il le faut, Eiri. Mais maintenant, je vais le faire ! Je vais te taire taire à tout jamais. **

**Yuki… **

**Toi, n'interviens pas ! Rien ne tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas croisé mon chemin !**

_Non…_ pensa Yuki. _Je ne veux pas redevenir un meurtrier… Je ne veux plus avoir les mains sales… Aidez-moi ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Mika, Tohma, Shuichi… sauvez-moi ! Aidez-moi !! Que quelqu'un vienne à mon secours !! Je vous en supplie… _

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre de Tohma Seguchi pour relever l'évolution de son état mais quelle fut sa surprise en voyant le lit du malade vide.

**Ah !!! Venez vite ! Le corps de Seguchi n'est plus là ! **

**Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Mon dieu, il faut vite le rattraper ! Il ne peut pas aller bien loin dans son état ! **

Le fuyard était déjà bien loin et il s'aida des murs pour marcher. Son corps était en sueur, sa peau bien pâle mais personne ne fit attention à lui. Vêtu d'un pyjama et d'une veste pour le couvrir, Tohma avança doucement mais avec beaucoup de peine. Il soupirait lourdement et n'avait qu'un idée en tête : sauvez Eiri.

_Attends-moi… Eiri, je viens pour te sauver… attends-moi, j'arrive… _

Shuichi avait une égratignure sur le visage. L'air sui se promenait sur son visage lui fit mal. En voyant son amant devenir aussi fou, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à se laisser envahir par la peur et devait tenter quelque chose pour le ramener à la raison. Cependant, Shuichi avait l'impression de parler à un étranger tellement que Yuki était différent de ce qu'il était avant : il ne le reconnaissait plus mais il savait une chose : c'est que Yuki n'aurait pas accepter qu'on fasse du mal à Kirikazé. Il l'aimait beaucoup au point de le considérer comme son propre fils alors pas question de le laisser mourir. Yuki sentit du mépris dans le regard de Shuichi ou plutôt une volonté à protéger tout ce que son amant avait aimé un jour, en particulier le petit Kirikazé qui était toujours là quand il était absent. Dans un élan de courage, il s'élança vers Yuki pour lui enlever son arme mais le blond était plus fort et plus imposant qu'il ne récolta qu'une défaite sur le mur. Kirikazé admiratif devant le courage de son tuteur, s'avança vers lui mais Yuki le mit en joue. L'attention du petit enfant revint sur le canon de l'arme et fit face à son aîné.

**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer ? Non… ce n'est pas moi que tu veux tuer… c'est Eiri…**

**Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Kirikazé ?** demanda la jeune fille.

**C'est Eiri adolescent…** répondit l'enfant. **Je ressemble à Eiri quand il avait seize ans… c'est pour ça… **

**Je t'ai assez entendu, petit ! C'étaient tes derniers mots ! Bye bye !**

Ça y est le coup était parti ! Kirikazé ferma les yeux et sentit une lourdeur sur son corps. Il les rouvrit et vit s'écrouler doucement Tohma, le beau frère d' Eiri Uesugi. Tous deux étaient effarés par ce que Seguchi venait de faire. Allongé sur le sol, le garçon se précipita vers lui pour lui demander les raisons de son acte. Mais il n'en répondit pas. Le petit blond versa des larmes inconsciemment et implorait l'adulte de se réveiller. Quant à Yuki, il lâcha son arme, apeuré par ce qu'il venait de faire. Le regard de larmes se tourna vers le meurtrier et le garçon exprima sa colère.

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ? On peut comprendre la colère, la haine mais pas le meurtre. Tu as déjà tué Kitazawa et maintenant tu as tué celui qui t'as aidé à surmonter ta peine… assassin, tu as tué ton beau frère… tu as tué ton ami... tu as tué le mari de ta sœur… tu as tué ton tuteur… tu as tué Tohma… tu l'as tué !!!**

**Je… non… Seguchi… j'ai…**

Yuki sentit ses jambes se couper : son visage pleurait et se rendant compte de sa bêtise, il cacha son visage en larme et en détresse.

Yuki sentit ses jambes se couper : son visage pleurait et se rendant compte de sa bêtise, il cacha son visage en larme et en détresse. La vois de Kirikazé résonnait dans sa tête, ces pleurs, ses cris, ils les entendaient comme un écho. En effet, intérieurement, Yuki pleurait. Comme la dernière fois, il avait failli tuer Tohma mais là, personne ne l'avait arrêté à temps et c'était de sa faute qu'il était mort...

**Mort… Mort… non… Tohma ! Tu ne peux pas mourir !!**

**Tohma ?** fit Taka.

La jeune fille s'avança vers Yuki qui était déjà aux coté de Seguchi le visage en larmes.

**Eiri ?**

**Ah... . Tachan… Tohma...il…**

**On peut encore le sauver… K, appelez immédiatement une ambulance. Seki, préviens toute de suite les autres de ce qu'il s'est passé. Kirikazé reste avec Shindo et explique lui la situation.**

**A Vos ordres !**

Chacun vainquit à sa mission. Taka posa un regard vers Shuichi et prit un air désolé. Le chanteur ne comprit rien à ce qu'il se passait et demanda à Taka des explications. Quelques instants plus tard, une ambulance arriva et transporta le corps de Tohma ainsi Eiri pour 'l'accompagner. Dès que le calme était revenu, Shuichi continua à harceler Taka de ses questions. C'était la goutte d'eau qui déborda le vase et la jeune fille gifla Shindo.

**J'en ai assez… tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que tu n'as fait que blesser Eiri pendant ces derniers mois… Je savais que tu ne l'aimais plus mais au point de la faire souffrir comme ça…**

Elle quitta sur un pas rapide l'appartement de l'écrivain. C'était à ce moment que les deux français arrivèrent. Taka ne leur jeta qu'un regard et vit Shuichi complètement déboussolé. Eiri s'approcha de lui pour lui demander s'il allait bien. C'était avec un élan de colère qu'il prit le français par le col et le plaqua au mur.

**Si je vais bien ?! Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai vécu avec le sosie de Yuki que vous avez crée, que le vrai Yuki ait failli me tuer, et vous me demandez si je vais bien ?!**

**Calme-toi, Shuichi !**

**Me calmer ! Mais comment pourrais-je après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir ?! Yuki… Yuki… je…**

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Shuichi. Eiri sentit la pression diminuait et retrouva les pieds sur terre. Ayaka vint à son chevet pour voir s'il allait bien. Apparemment, les deux garçons allaient bien mais moralement, Shuichi était complètement anéanti.

**Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai… j'aime Yuki… vraiment… mais quand je l'ai vu… il m'a fait peur… je voulais m'enfuir… c'est donc vrai… je n'aime pas Yuki autant que je le prétends… Ce n'est pas vrai … c'est un mensonge… un mensonge… Tout cela n'est rien qu'un mensonge !!! RIEN QU'UN MENSONGE !!!**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre: 

_Shuichi : ce sourire…_

_Ryuichi : jamais tu ne le m'as montré…_

_Shuichi : ce rire…_

_Ryuichi : jamais je ne l'ai vu…_

_Shuichi : cette joie…_

_Ryuichi : je ne l'accepte pas…_

_Shuichi + Ryuichi : parce que tu es à moi !!!_


	9. Chapter 8 : Deuxième retour

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: italique

paroles : **Gras **

commentaire de l'auteur: voilà cette fic est la suite de "Yuki my Friend, Yuki my Lover" et de "la valeur d'un artiste".pour ceux qui voudrait commencer cette fic sans avoir lu celle que je vous ai indiqué, vous aurez un peu de mal à comprendre mais voici un petite résumé.

Shuichi rencontre successivement, l'expetite amie de son amant, Taka (de son nom d'artiste Sagumi ) qui va lui apprendre à rester lui-même quelque soit la situation. quelques temps après, son correspondant français débarque et s'en suit une cascade d'aventures qui va finir par les rapprocher. Yuki et Shuichi se rendent compte à quel point ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Eiri (nom d'artiste: Hitari Anami) et Ayaka Yuki sa femme (Nom d'artiste : Ayaka Yuki) vont leur confier leur enfant, Kirikazé, pendant leur voyage de repos dans les îles tropicales. l'histoire commence deux ans après.

bon c'était pas asez clair on dirait? ben voilà la fiche technique des nouveaux persos:

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi.voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contacté par Tohma pour rappeller à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connu sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** ( Hitari Anami ) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.**Yuki Eiir a du chnger son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquilité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma.Il emprunte à Shuichi sonancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: ( Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. ellese charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** ( Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'ets un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

- **keiya mitsuru** : c'est le nouveau producteur des bad Luck. il est complice de Jpop pour ses actions avec Shuichi. il est amoureux de Shuichi en fait c'est plutôt des sentiments père et fils.

Voilà, je vais remetter ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Deuxième retour...

_Quand je t'ai vu l'appeler comme ça je n'avais pas cru sur le moment que c'était toi mais après que tu m'ais appelé Tachan, …j'ai compris… j'avais compris que tu étais revenu parmi nous… bienvenue cher Eiri… _

Taka regarda les deux blonds endormis par la fatigue. Elle caressa doucement les doux cheveux Eiri qui tenait dans sa main celle de Seguchi. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce jeune adulte de 25 ans avait il y a quelques jours, tenté de tuer l'homme qu'il aimait le plus. Elle souriait car il semblerait que la personne qu'elle avait du plus profond de son cœur était revenue.

Elle 'n'était pas la seul dans ce cas. Mika avait accouché de son enfant. Elle avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle par le jeune enfant d'Ayaka et c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle avait perdu les eaux mais heureusement pour elle, l'enfant qui venait de mettre était en parfaite santé. Elle était heureuse car trois personnes qui lui étaient chères étaient revenues. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Les deux français étaient inquiets au sujet de leur cousin blessé à al tête par Yuki. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de lésions internes mais il avait perdu une bonne quantité de sang qu'il avait du mal à s'en remettre. Mais le plus malheureux dans cette histoire, c'était Shindo Shuichi. Il n'avait pas encore tout digéré de cette histoire. Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé un moment de bonheur, réalisa que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion : non plutôt, on lui avait forcé à vivre une illusion. Malgré l'attention de ses amis, il ne voulait voir personne. Seul Hiro était capable de lui faire parler. Le chanteur des bad luck était en proie d'une folie intérieure. Il ne cessait de se répéter qu'il aimait Yuki… pourtant malgré son appel, la personne concernée resta sourde pour la simple et bonne raison que quelqu'un d'autre avait besoin de lui.

Cette personne était Tohma Seguchi. Quand il s'était réveillé de son coma par les plaintes intérieures de son beau frère, il s'était dirigé inconsciemment vers l'appartement de celui-ci pour lui porter secours comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir l'entendre. Tohma ouvrit les yeux ce qui fit réveiller par la même occasion son parent.

**Bonjour Eiri. **

**Bonjour, Tohma… Non, reste allongé... je vais appeler le médecin… **

**Ça va... On peut discuter un moment ? **

**Bien sûr, Tohma ? Tu veux me parler de quoi ? **

**Non rien… fait ce que tu as à faire… **

**Je reviens, tout de suite Tohma… **

_Tohma… ça fait six ans que tu ne m'as pas appelé ainsi alors tu serais revenu, mon petit Eiri ? _

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte de Seguchi. Le producteur de NG donna l'autorisation à cette personne de rentrer. C'était son petit cousin Suguru Fujisaki qui entrait. Le jeune cousin avait aujourd'hui presque 19 ans. Le temps a beaucoup passé mais l'apparence de Suguru 'n'avait pas vraiment trop changé. Il s'assoit au chevet de son cousin et vint lui prendre de ses nouvelles. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, c'était Suguru qui avait réussi là où sakano avait échoué, c'est-à-dire à faire taire les rumeurs en ce qu'ils concernaient les accidents respectifs de NG, Jpop, et Bad Luck. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a du révéler sa parenté avec Seguchi. Après tout, ceci était resté secret et qu'un même sang coulait dans ses veines avait beaucoup plus d'influence que l'homme de confiance de celui-ci. Seguchi s'excusa à son cousin d'avoir quelque forcé à dévoiler sa véritable identité aux yeux de la presse mais tout ce ci n'était rien à ce que Tohma avait vécu pendant de longs mois.

**Tohma… comment tu te sens ? **

**Je vais mieux mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais très bien… **

**Mais… tu viens à peine de te remettre de… enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire… **

**Suguru, je te remercie de ton attention. Tu sais, tu n'as plus de soucis à faire pour moi… mais aujourd'hui, je me fais du souci pour toi… **

**Nani ?** fit le pianiste. **Ah si tu veux parler de la presse… je vais m'habituer comme tout el reste, d'ailleurs… **

**Non,** rétorqua Seguchi. **Ça je ne m'inquiète pas mais tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que venir de me voir. **

**Attends un peu !** s'exclama Suguru en posant ses mains sur le lit. **Je ne suis pas insensible ! Il est de mon droit et devoir de m'inquiéter pour ma famille. **

**Ahahaha,** ria Tohma.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire, cousin ? **

**Toi. J'évoque le même argument que toi. Tu devrais aller ton petit ami à 'l'étage au dessus. Il serait ravi de te voir. **

**Mais ça va pas j'ai pas envie de voir Seki ! **

**Suguru, je ne t'ai pas dit son nom… hu hu, dois-je croire quelque chose ? **

Eh oui, Suguru venait lui-même de se trahir. Il avouait inconsciemment ses sentiments envers Seki, le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé lors d'un accident. Suguru mit sa main devant sa bouche et rougissait jusqu'à être comparable à une tomate. Tohma riait de son cousin. Puis Eiri entra en compagnie de son médecin. Suguru ne s'étant pas encore remis de sa confession, sortit rapidement de la chambre pour que personne ne voie son air gêné. Quand les deux nouveaux adultes questionnèrent Tohma, celui-ci posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et hocha son doigt : c'est un secret.

**Aie !!!! Ça fait mal !! **

**Tiens-toi tranquille, Seki ! **

**Mais je n'aime pas les piqûres ! Et tu mas mis de l'alcool sur mon bras ! Ouille ouille ! Tu n'es u'une brute Ayaka ! **

**Quel douillet celui-là ! **

**Aïe ! Aie !! **

**Ahahaha ! **

**Arrête de Rire, Eiri ! Je ne trouve pas ça super drôle ! Avoir que j'ai failli mourir dans ce fichu appartement ! **

**Pardon excuse-moi mais tes plaintes me font rire ! **

**Aie ! Au fait, c'est vrai qu'on va rentrer en France ? Vu qu'on a terminé notre mission ici ?**

Le couple se regarda dans les yeux et prit un air désolé. Seki ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait par les yeux. Puis c'était Eiri qui rompit le silence. La conversation allait tourner vers un autre centre d'intérêt que celui de Shindo.

**Oui, nous pouvons rentrer en France… mais toi, tu restes au Japon. **

**Quoi ?!** Fit Seki avec les gros yeux. **Attends si tu veux partir toute de suite, attends au moins que je sois guéri ! Ça ne prendra que quelques jours et puis notre passeport marche encore pour deux mois ! Alors pourquoi tu veux me laisser ici ?! **

**T'as autre chose à faire que de rentrer avec nous… **

**Je ne comprends pas… Ayaka, Eiri, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? **

**Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il n'avait pas encore conscience… **

**Conscience de quoi, Ayaka ? **

**Ce n'est pas vrai, faut quasiment lui faire un dessin… **

**Et encore je ne crois pas qu'il comprendrait… **

**ARRETEZ DE MARMOMMER DANS VOTRE BARBE !! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS DANS L'IGNORANCE !!! OYE !! REVENEZ !!! Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! **

**Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ton amour va venir te voir ! **

**Hein, quel amour ? Non… non… Eiri ne me laisse pas ! **

**Bonne chance ! **

**BANDE DE LACHEURS !!! **

Après qu'Eiri ait ouvert la porte, il vit Suguru. L'air souriant, le jeune français demanda au petit japonais de prendre soin de son cousin. Apparemment, tout le monde avait 'air au courant de es sentiments. C'était si voyant que ça ? Seki ne s'attednait à ce que 'l'objet de sa conservation précédente arrive comme ça comme une fleur. Ils se détournèrent mutuellement leur visage et ils ne savaient pas comment commencer leur conservation. C'était Seki qui fit disparaître le silence.

**Ne reste pas. Viens plus près… je vais pas te mordre. **

**Ah...euh...oui !** répondit en bafouillant Suguru.

Le pianiste avança à petit pas vers l'un des chanteurs de Jpop. Comme il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, il était vraiment pas mal et il se dégageait de lui une certaine attirance dont Suguru ressentit en sa présence. Il vit une chaise et allait s'asseoir mais trop gêné ou absorbé par le charme de Seki, celui-ci s'installa mal avant de commencer à perdre l'équilibre. Seki le remarqua et vint lui prendre son avant-bras avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans ses bras. Le pianiste sentit dans ses mains le corps chaud de Yuki.C'était une sensation agréable mais il ne savait pas c'était.

* * *

La nouvelle se propagea rapidement et dépassant même les frontières nippones. Ryuichi qui s'était réfugié aux Etats-Unis apprit le rétablissement de Tohma. Il était soulagé de le voir guérir mais une once de colère se propagea dans son corps quand il sut que c'était grâce à Eiri Uesugi. Il serra son poing et se mordit les lèvres. Le visage souriant de Tohma, son rire, son expression qui respirait le bonheur l'écoeuraient car il n'était pas responsable de ces sentiments joyeux.

_Non, Tu as déjà Shindo… et comme si cela ne te suffisait pas, il faut que tu me le prennes… Jamais je ne te laisserai faire… Il m'appartient !! Je t'interdis de le toucher !! _

Ryuichi entra dans une colère noire qu'il brisa de son poing l'écran de télévision. Quelques éclats de verres pénétraient sa peau mais il resta insensible à la douleur. Son regard était noir de colère rien qu'en repensant à ce sourire, ce rire… Quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce où Sakuma logeait, elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. Sakuma se tourna avec un visage en pleurs et criait à l'aide car du sang coulait sur sa main.

* * *

Shindo était à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon de l'appartement de Yuki. Cet appartement, il allait bientôt le quitter car il était vide sans Yuki. Il souriait de tristesse. Comme si Yuki allait se remettre avec lui. Il comprenait bien sa réaction mais cela lui faisait toujours peur. A cause du comportement puéril du chanteur des Bak Luck, plusieurs personnes auraient pu mourir. A commencer par Taka, elle qui tentait de raisonner le jeune blond, cet homme qui se faisait passer pour son amant aurait pu mourir pour avoir protégé la jeune artiste, Kirikazé l'enfant donc il avait la garde et pour finir, Tohma Seguchi… Non Shuichi ne devait pas y repenser : c'était de sa faute si ces quatre personne ont failli mourir… uniquement de sa faute !!

Hiroshi Nakano, son meilleur ami, lui rendit visite chaque jour pourvoir comme son état évoluait. Cela ne cessait d'empirer alors qu'à grands pas approchait une conférence de presse débattant sur la possibilité du concert. Depuis deux mois, ils avaient répété mais aujourd'hui rien n'était plus sûr. L'avenir des trois groupes ne dépendait qu'une seule et unique personne : Eiri Uesugi…

Quelques jours passèrent. Seki sortit de l'hôpital sous réserve, Tohma se rétablissait doucement mais sûrement, chacun reprenait ses activités propres sauf un : Shuichi Shindo…

Depuis son lit d'hôpital, le président de la Ng dirigea sa compagnie avec les informations fournies par Sakano. Tohma planifié le planning des journées de Sakano. Il fit part de son opinion quant aux idées énoncées par celui-ci. En le voyant ainsi, Seguchi souriait car Sakano avait réussi à s'occuper de son entreprise. Peut-être devait-il envisager de lui offrir ce poste de président pour se consacrer uniquement à Nittle Grasper. Tohma fit tomber un dossier de son lit. Il allait ramassait quand Sakano le tendit. Leurs regards se croisèrent : Sakano ne savait pas ce que les yeux de son patron exprimaient mais il était heureux. Ne se faisant pas de faux espoir, il posa sur la table le dossier.

**Merci, Sakano**, répondit Tohma.

**Ce n'est rien…** fit Sakano.

**J'ai une question à vous poser et j'aimerais que vous me répondiez franchement**, demanda Tohma.

**Bien sûr monsieur,** répondit-il au garde à vous

**Je sais que vous m'aimez et ce depuis notre première rencontre…,** commença Tohma.

Sakano se raidit. Ainsi il l'avait remarqué. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour que cela ne se découvre pas et pourtant… Sakano se calma en attendant ce que Tohma voulait lui dire. Le producteur de Nittle Grasper savait tout ce qu'il concernait ses employés autant du bien que du mal. Or lorsqu'il participait à un acte malveillant envers l'un de ses artistes, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un besoin de se confesser.

**Mais m'aimez-vous suffisamment pour qualifier mes actions de juste** ? demanda Tohma.

**Je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire monsieur, mais jusqu'à présent aucun de vos artistes n'a connu une chute alors pourquoi cette question ? **

**Si je vous disais que j'ai attenté plusieurs la vie de Jpop et de Shuichi Shindo ? **

**Comment ? **

**Tohma** ! fit une voix qu'on entendait en même temps que le claquement d'une porte.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. C'était le jeune chanteur des Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi Sakuma. À le voir déambuler dans la chambre de l'un de ses mais, on croirait qu'il venait juste de descendre d'un avion et c'était le cas. Il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de passer à son hôtel pour déposer ses affaires. Tohma détourna la tête.

**Laissez-nous seuls, Sakano**, ordonna Tohma. **Ryuichi et moi avons des choses à nous dire en privé. **

**Bien monsieur Seguchi**, fit Sakano.

**Une chose encore, je vous laisse carte blanche pour cette semaine. Vous me ferez un rapport lors de votre prochaine visite ici. **

**Entendu. **

Sakano s'exécuta avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il savait comment la dernière rencontre entre ces deux garçons avait tournée. C'était Sakuma qui avait envoyé Seguchi dans le coma, c'était aussi lui qui a dissous le groupe il y a maintenant trois ans… il avait tout pris à Seguchi et le voyant maintenant devant lui, comme si rien n'était. Sakano devait garder sa colère en lui et régler ses comptes avec le chanteur hors de la présence de Tohma car même s'ils étaient souvent en désaccord, il ne restait pas moins le meilleur ami du claviériste. Le producteur ferma la porte et Ryuichi avança vers son ami qui n'avait pas bougé. Ryuichi s'asseyait et prit la main de Tohma mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du même avis que lui et tourna son regard vers lui.

**Pour quelle raison tu viens me voir ?** demanda Seguchi sur un ton neutre mais avec un regard de braise.

**Tu ne le devines pas ?** fit Ryuichi d'un air des plus sérieux.

**Si c'est pour mon rétablissement, que tu sois venu ou pas, ça ne change rien… **

**Tohma… je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné… mais je t'aime… **

**Ah ? Et depuis quand ?** fit Tohma d'un air de plus en plus énervé.

**Mais cela fait plus de trois ans…** disait-il en embrassant Tohma qui le repoussa immédiatement par une gifle.

**Menteur, je te connais bien mais aujourd'hui, je dis stop ! **

**Pardon ? **

**Tu as très bien compris… je ne serai plus ton souffre douleur, celui sur qui tu vas passer tes colères, tes peines de peur de la blesser… bien que nous nous ressemblons, je ne suis pas elle alors ça suffit ! Moi je suis resté trop patient avec toi, 'j'ai passé tous tes caprices mais contrairement à moi, un moment, elle en aura assez de t'attendre. **

La personne dont Tohma parlait était derrière la porte en train de les écouter. Elle était dos au mur et réfléchissait. C'était vrai, elle attendait Ryuichi mais jamais il n'était venu vers elle en tant qu'amoureux mais plutôt ami…elle l'aimait mais lui il semblait aimer Seguchi pourtant tout les trois savaient que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il se jettent vers d'autres personnes pour essayer de cacher leur frustration mutuelle.

**Un instant Tohma,** déclara Sakuma. **Tu prétends que je ne t'aime pas… c'est ridicule, je vais te prouver tout de suite ! **

**Ryuichi ! C'est peut-être la première fois que je te gifle mais pas la dernière fois… et je recommencerai si c'était nécessaire. Comprends-moi, j'aime Mika, je l'ai abandonnée ces derniers mois pour vos caprices… j'en ai assez de me servir d'intermédiaire entre vous deux. Tu m'excuseras mais tu as d'autres choses à faire que de venir me voir… je te remercie de ta visite, ça m'a fiat plaisir mais maintenant si tu pouvais partir, ça me rendrait plus heureux. **

**Tohma… **

**Tu peux t'en aller mais si tu restes, je vais t'ignorer… **

**Tête de mule !**

En entendant cette insulte, c'était le moment pour l'intéressée de la conversation de partir pour ne pas être découverte. Ryuichi entendant des bruits bizarres dans le couloir se leva et ouvrit la porte et vit des infirmières passer. Pourtant leurs bruits de pas ne coïncidaient pas à ce qu'il avaient entendus. Seguchi les avaient entendus, son regard se posa vers la cour de l'hôpital où il vit la fuyante quitter l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

_Elle nous a entendus… j'espère que vous comprendrez combien je vous aime mais de temps en temps, je me demande si vous avez pris conscience de vos sentiments respectifs… je ne suis pas votre jouet... _

**

* * *

Comment ça ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?**

**C'est la décision de Shindo et un ordre du président ! **

La nouvelle venait de tomber dans le studio de Bad Luck. Tous étaient présents pour accueillir la nouvelle du jour qui ne semblait pas être du goût de Suguru. En effet, cet adolescent âgé de 19 ans allait succédé au leader du groupe, Shuichi Shindo, pour la conférence de presse. Le producteur Keiya Mitsuru, avait annoncé ce matin l'actualité du groupe en compagnie de K. Shuichi réussissait à sortir de sa maison mais n'avait plus la motivation de continuer. Hiroshi suivit son ami dans sa déprime, il n'y avait Suguru qui était heureux dans tous les sens du terme.

**Je ne comprends pas… Shindo, vous pourriez vous expliquer au moins ? **

**Il n'y a rien à dire**…, répondit Shindo. **Comme c'est toi qui s'est le plus investi, il est normal que le leader maintenant c'est toi… **

**Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de travail. Ce n'est pas moi à l'origine qui ait formé Bad Luck. C'est vous qui avez formé ce groupe avec Nakano et moi, je ne suis arrivé qu'au milieu… **

**Fujisaki, tu vois bien que Shindo n'irait pas chercher plus loin comme explication,** fit Nakano. **Il faut que tu acceptes maintenant ton nouveau poste et que tu te prépares pour la conférence de cet après midi. **

**Taisez-vous ! **

**C'est plutôt toi qui dois te calmer,** dit Keiya en frappant la table avec son poing. **Quoique tu dises, Shuichi a bien précisé que quelque soit ta décision, on ne sera pas contre. **

**Alors j'annoncerai la dissolution du groupe !! Parce que le groupe Bad Luck, C'est Shindo Shuichi, Hiroshi Nakano et moi-même si l'un de vous refuse d'assumer jusqu'au bout don poste alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer ! Je ne vous comprends pas, Bad Luck n'était pas votre vie, je croyais que vous voulez battre Nittle Grasper, ce n'est pas parce que Yuki vous a quitté que vous devez abandonnez vos rêves ! **

**Ça suffit, Fujisaki ! **

**K, ne m'interrompez pas !** cria Suguru, les larmes aux yeux. **Vous n'êtes tous que des imbéciles et moi aussi !! **

**Fujisaki, reviens ! **

**Quoi tu veux dissoudre Jpop ? Pour quelle raison Taka ? **

Les mauvaises nouvelles n'arrivent jamais seules. C'était un torrent qui coulait. La jeune artiste Sagumi, souhaitait elle aussi comme Suguru la dissolution du groupe. Elle rappela à chacun les raisons de la formation de ce groupe. Il 'n'était là que pour faire prendre conscience à Shindo combien son amour pour le blond était faux. Aujourd'hui, Jpop n'avait plus besoin d'exister cependant les français était contre cette idée.

**Ecoute, je sais bien ce que c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici mais Jpop est vraiment devenu un phénomène… **

**Et arrêter comme ça, ce n'est plus une raison valable…,** fit la française

**Surtout que le spectacle que nous avons promis est toujours valable,** remarqua le troisième.

**Et c'est pour ça que je vais annoncer ces mauvaises nouvelles à la presse, cet après midi. **

**Comment ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, imagine toutes les conséquences et les retombés sur NG ! Tu vas quand même pas faire ça à Tohma ? **

**Il a raison, Eiri sur ce point. **

**J'en suis parfaitement consciente mais ce spectacle est sous mon label américain donc, vous ne vous avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça. Ayaka ? **

**Quand même,… **

**Ça ira… après tout, notre première vocation n'était pas la chanson. Eiri toi, tu souhaitais devenir médecin, Ayaka, tu étais sa femme et une vraie femme d'affaires, Seki, tu étais un comédien prometteur et moi, j'étais directrice de ma compagnie. Nos chemins se sont rencontrés par hasard et aujourd'hui, nos vies vont se séparer. **

Seki sentit un étrange trouble dans son cœur. Après tout, tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. En voyant tous ses visages tristes, Seki prit une grave décision qui allait contre l'avis de tous que ce soit Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck ou même Jpop. Ils 'excusa de quitter aussi rapidement la réunion mais pour sauver tout ce qu'il pouvait l'être encore, Seki devait se dépêcher.

_Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, je dois réparer mes erreurs. A commencer par Shindo…

* * *

_

Seguchi serra son enfant dans bras. Le dernier enfant à avoir était dans ses bras était Suguru il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Il regardait avec bonheur son sourire ses rires. Mika observa son visage : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le vit avec une telle expression de bonheur. La jeune mère avait donné naissance à un jeune garçon qui n'avait toujours pas de nom. Et cela faisait déjà un bon moment… Tohma avait bien conscient et décidé d'un nom pour son enfant.

**Kenta… **

**C'est un joli prénom… Tohma… j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. **

**Demande-moi ce que tu veux Mika. **

**Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises ? **

**Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? **

**Je ne sais pas j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment à ton égard comme si tu allais faire quelque chose de grave… **

**Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une bêtise mais pour ton bonheur et celui de notre fils, je vais arrêter Nittle Grasper. **

**Nani ? Pourquoi ? **

**Je me rends compte combien je n'étais pas très présent à tes cotés quand tu en avais besoin. Je voudrais rattraper le temps perdu avec toi et pour notre fils, j'aimerais être le plus présent à vos cotés. **

**J'apprécie mais… tu vas te perdre et ça je ne veux pas… **

**Me perdre ? **

**Tohma, je suis heureuse mais si c'est pour ne pensais qu'à moi et plus à toi, je neveux pas ce bonheur… je ne veux pas que tu abandonne tes amis pour moi… meme si tu dissous le groupe, une part de toi pleura et te voir rire me rend aussi triste et aussi ton fils… cesse donc de nous compter au centuple car nous souhaitons ton bonheur, n'est pas Kenta Seguchi ? **

Le visage innocent de son fils fit perdre la tête à son père. Les responsabilités de père lui firent comprendre combien la famille était importante mais pas au point de se perdre lui-même.

**Mika, tu as toujours approuvé mes décisions ? Approuveras-tu celle que je vais prendre cet après midi avec les journalistes. **

**J'ai toute confiance en toi, et tu le sais… c'est pourquoi je t'aime Tohma.

* * *

**

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_Taka : c'est le moment_

_Suguru : je ne peux plus reculer_

_Tohma : Ma décision est prise…_

_Shuichi : pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me sens si mal quand je te vois _?

_Yuki : Shuichi, qui t'as mis ces idées dans ta tête ? Moi je…_

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 9 : décisions

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: italique

paroles : **Gras **

commentaire de l'auteur: voilà cette fic est la suite de "Yuki my Friend, Yuki my Lover" et de "la valeur d'un artiste".pour ceux qui voudrait commencer cette fic sans avoir lu celle que je vous ai indiqué, vous aurez un peu de mal à comprendre mais voici un petite résumé.

Shuichi rencontre successivement, l'expetite amie de son amant, Taka (de son nom d'artiste Sagumi ) qui va lui apprendre à rester lui-même quelque soit la situation. quelques temps après, son correspondant français débarque et s'en suit une cascade d'aventures qui va finir par les rapprocher. Yuki et Shuichi se rendent compte à quel point ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Eiri (nom d'artiste: Hitari Anami) et Ayaka Yuki sa femme (Nom d'artiste : Ayaka Yuki) vont leur confier leur enfant, Kirikazé, pendant leur voyage de repos dans les îles tropicales. l'histoire commence deux ans après.

bon c'était pas asez clair on dirait? ben voilà la fiche technique des nouveaux persos:

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi.voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contacté par Tohma pour rappeller à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connu sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** ( Hitari Anami ) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.**Yuki Eiir a du chnger son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquilité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma.Il emprunte à Shuichi sonancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: ( Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. ellese charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** ( Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'ets un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

- **keiya mitsuru** : c'est le nouveau producteur des bad Luck. il est complice de Jpop pour ses actions avec Shuichi. il est amoureux de Shuichi en fait c'est plutôt des sentiments père et fils.

Voilà, je vais remetter ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

* * *

Chapitre 9: Décisions 

_Il n'y que toi qui puisse me sauver et tu le sais très bien… _

Les décisions hâtives de son équipe, Suguru ne put plus les supporter. Il allait bientôt sur ses vingt ans et le voilà responsable de l'avenir de Bad Luck. Vraiment c'était trop pour lui. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur, tellement mal qu'il avait envie de vomir, oubliant le chemin et le paysage qui défilaient autour de lui. Reprenant un instant ses esprits, il se retrouva dans une rue assez mal fréquenté : il était arrivé aux bas quartiers de la capitale nippone. Amis comment était-il arrivé là ? Quel chemin avait-il pris ? Voilà ce qu'il se demandait jusqu'à ce qu'on l'entraîne par l'arrière !

Tohma ouvrit les yeux et se leva brusquement de son lit d'hôpital comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar. Il sentit une main sur son torse et tourna son visage vers la gauche pour voir Sakano d'une pâleur presque macabre. Le teint blafard n'était pas une couleur naturelle pour ce directeur remplaçant et Tohma le savait pertinemment. Sans même prendre la peine d'écouter son ancien manager, le pianiste le bombarda de questions.

**Que s'est-il passé, Sakano ? **demanda Tohma.

**Eh bien …** commença Sakano.

**Répondez enfin ! **

**Votre cousin a disparu. **

**Comment ça ?** fit Tohma

**Shindo lui a confié la direction du groupe avec mon accord et ensuite, il… **

**Bande d'incapable !** s'écria Tohma en tentant de sortir de son lit.

**Non, Monsieur Seguchi, vous ne devez pas vous levez. **

**Taisez-vous ! Suguru est en danger ! Si vous pensez bien me connaître, vous devez savoir ce u'il se passe quand la situation devient trop pesante pour moi. C'est la même chose pour Suguru. Alors laissez-moi ! **

**Monsieur Seguchi, il y va de votre santé ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ! **

**Ça suffit !** cria Tohma en frappant au visage Sakano. **Vous pensez que je suis encore ce directeur qui ne pense qu'à son petit Eiri. 'J'ai trop longtemps ignorer les VRAIES personnes que j'aime qu'il est de mon devoir de rattraper le temps perdu. Je dois y aller même si ça doit me coûter ma vie, Sakano !**

Les yeux inquiets de Tohma se transformèrent en braise. Le regard doux d'un ange était devenu celui d'un démon sans état d'âme. Pas une seule fois, il n'avait ce regard glaçant et meurtrier. Oh non, pas une seule personne n'était là pour raconter combien cela coûtait d'offenser Tohma au plus profond de son cœur. Doucement la porte s'ouvrit. Taka y entra et regarda avec des yeux neutres Seguchi. La jeune fille croisa les yeux ardents mais elle resta neutre. Progressivement, les traits durs disparaissaient : à chaque pas de Sagumi. A son chevet, le regard de braise s'évanouissait.

**Il est à sa poursuite… désolée mais j'ai écouté aux portes. **

**Bon, si c'est lui, je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu décides pour cet après midi ? **

**Probablement la même chose que toi-même si je ne le sais pas… **

**En es-tu sur ? Peut-être que c'est à l'inverse que tu penses ? **

**Peut-être mais toi et moi nous sommes pareils alors je peux tout deviner en toi sauf quand tu es sur scène… tu es si imprévisible, … **

**…Mais aussi idiot**, continua Tohma.

**Comme Suguru**, termina Taka avec un sourire qui réchauffe le cœur du blond.

**Poule plus rapidement, chauffeur !** Ordonna Seki en japonais.

**Hé, je ne peux pas aller plus VITE !** rectifia Taki Aizawa. **On est dans un embouteillage ! **

**M'en fiche ! C'est de ta faute avec tes cours à la noix ! **

**Mes cours sont biens, c'est toi qui n'est pas bien !** répondit Taki en français.

**On dit BON, monsieur Aizawa ! **

**La ferme, français blanc ! **

**Bon, ben moi, je descends ici ! RDV aux bas quartiers ! **

**Quoi ? Mais attends t'es sur l'autoroute Baka !! **

**M'en fous !** _Attends-moi, Sugu ! Je viens à ton secours !_

Suguru fut projeté sur le sol, il se retourna pour voir es ravisseurs. C'était trois voyous dont l'un était blond avec des lunettes noies. Le pianiste semblait le reconnaître mais avec le soleil dans les yeux c'était difficile de voir quelque chose. Quand il put discerner les traits, il fut attiré par le sol ou plutôt forcé par ses ravisseurs à s'allonger. Il se débat pour s'échapper de leur emprise mais le chef du groupe le piétina. Le pianiste poussa un cri de douleur.

**Tu fais moins le fier, Fujisaki … **

**Qui… êtes-vous ?** demanda Suguru.

**Qui je suis ?** répéta son ravisseur en frappant de son pied sa victime. **Mais le vengeur de mon ami, celui que tu as renvoyé dans l'ombre. **

**Ah… je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. **

**Ne fais pas l'ignorant avec moi ! À cause de toi, nous n'existons plus et il est temps de payer. **

**Non, Non, Arrêtez ! **

Avec un canif il déchira la chemise de Suguru. Le jeune adulte chercha à se défendre mais à cause des coups de pieds et de ses bras entravés, il ne put empêcher le site des événements. Il espérait un miracle : comme celui qu'il l'avait sauvé d'un accident de voiture. Mais ce premier secours n'était qu'une coïncidence. Comment Seki pourrait-il savoir qu'il avait des problèmes de taille ? Il ferma les yeux, redoutant toutes les conséquence à venir. Le blond allait entamer le plat principal quand il entendit un bruit pas net. Le mur qui était derrière eux se défonçait grâce au coup de pied de Seki. Le jeune sauveur du pianiste regarda le gang.

**Dites les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu un pianiste dans le coin ? **

**Non. **

**Ah… pourtant, 'j'étais sur qu'il était là. Bon il doit être dans le bâtiment d'à coté. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé. Je vais partir vous reprendrez vos activités **

**Espèce d'idiot ! Tu veux me laisser avec ses brutes !! **

**Hein ? Qui a parlé** ? demanda Seki en se retournant. **Ah mais Suguru… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es en train de jouer avec ces messieurs ? **

**Tu crois peut-être que je m'amusais là !!** répondit Suguru rouge de colère.

**Bah pour t'exposer comme ça, oui !! **Fit Seki avec un air naïf.

**Tu n'es pas le Seki que je connais ! Rends-moi mon Seki ! **

**J'en ai assez entendu ! Vous autres débarrassez-vous de lui ! **

Les membres du gang se précipitèrent sur lui avec des bâtons et des chaînes. Seki qui avait croisé es bras derrière sa tête se lâchèrent et se battit avec les garçons qui voulaient lui faire du mal. Pour entretenir son corps d'athlète, Seki avait pratiqué la musculature pour répondre à des dépenses physiques brutaux mais aussi les arts martiaux pour son coté self défense et zen. Il arriva tant bien que mal à se débarrasser d'eux tout en parlant à Suguru.

**Suguru, je suis Seki. Simplement**, s'arrêta-t-il pour donner un coup de poing. **Mais parfois, je suis aussi débile que Sakuma,** continua-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. **Hé le blondinet, tu sais tes copains… ce sont des fillettes comparés à mon cousin, Punpun ! **

**Atchoum**, fit Eiri Yuki, en se mouchant.

Après s'être débarrassé de ses agresseurs, Seki avança vers le chef. Il craqua ses doigts pour l'intimider. Il abhorrait un sourire. Cependant, un bruit encore plus étrange venait les troubler. Seki tourna sa tête et vit une voiture démolir encore plus le mur qu'il avait troué. Tous prirent peur et courent dans tous les sens pour ne pas dans la trajectoire de cette mécanique folle. Seki s'empara de Suguru mais le pauvre sauveur s'était tordu la cheville et il ne pouvait pas bouger mais heureusement la voiture s'était arrêta devant eux à quelques centimètres. Le chauffeur descendit de la voiture et saluèrent les deux garçons.

**Yo, Seki, je vois que t'as fait le ménage… **

**Tu te rends compte que tu as failli nous tuer ! **

**Mais non, je savais ce que je faisais,** fit Taki tout fier ! **Je suis un pro de la voiture et des freinages en catastrophes. J'aurais du faire cascadeur au lieu d'être un misérable chanteur… **

**Ne fais pas le fier !** remarqua Seki

**Hé ça ne sent pas le brûlé ?** demanda Suguru.

**Heum… si… ça sent même… L'ESSENCE !!! **paniqua Seki !

**Tous aux Abris !!** cria Taki.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture explosa dans l'entrepôt. Heureusement pour eux qu'il n'y a qua le voiture qui était explosif. Suguru était à a terre protégé par Seki. A coté de lui se trouvait Taki, à terre pour se protéger des projections. Seki se réveilla avec de la poussière sur son corps. Il tira un sourire parce qu'il était de voir Suguru sans une égratignure mais le sourire se transforma en une expression de surprise quand il tâtait de quelque chose d'assez dur mais moelleux sous sa main droite. Suguru descendit son regard et frappa de façon acharnée sur Seki pour qu'il s'enlève de là.

**Non mais ne t'as pas honte d'en profiter dans cette situation ! **

**Mais j'ai rien fait… et en plus c'est même pas exprès que je 'lai fait… **

**C'est le genre d'excuse qu'on sort pour s'en sortir mas je ne suis pas dupe ! Mais merci d'être venu, Seki… **

Suguru se jeta dans les bas de Seki et le remercia pour être venu à son secours comme la première fois. Taki assistait à ce touchant spectacle mais tout était loin d'être terminé. Taki leur demanda de rester en arrière pendant qu'il s'occupe de ce gang. Le leader montra sa face à Taki et les deux garçons se pointèrent mutuellement.

**Makun ? **

**Taki ? **

**T'es au service de la NG maintenant ? **

**Et toi t'es revenu dans le gang ? Purée t'as vachement changé ! **

**Viens on av faire la danse de bienvenue! **

**Désolé mais je 'ai pas besoin de se rite pour te casser ta gueule ! Allez vite !je t'attends ! **

**Le loup Taki, en train de défendre de pauvres agneaux de la NG… ça av être intéressant ! **

**Hé, les traites pas d'agneaux mais tu peux m'appeler le grand loup noir ! Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais tu as menacé la vie de l'amour du cousin de ma patronne donc… **

**Hein ?** fit Suguru, **même toi t'es au courant ?! **

**Bien sur,** fit Taki en se tournant vers Suguru. **Depuis le début je le savais ça se voyait en plus... **

**NON !!! Mais tout le monde est au courant que j'en pince pour Seki ou quoi ?! **

**Pas moi,** répond Seki en levant la main. **Moi je ne savais pas. Mais merci de l'avoir dit… **

**Non !! Je veux mourir !! C'est la pire déclaration d'amour qui existe ! Et en plus, j'en fais une dans ce genre là !! **

**Mais ce n'est pas important tant que tu as avoué tes sentiments envers la personne que tu aimes le plus, nee Suguchan ? **

**Mais… Seki, je suis désolé… **

**Ne t'en fais pas ! T'auras d'autres occasions pour déclarer ton amour à Seki. **

Suguru tombait de haut. Mais le Seki qu'il aimait était juste en face de lui et lui, il se contentait de sourire et même de l'encourager pour déclarer sa flamme à Seki. Suguru voulut lui donner une bonne claque mais l'arrivée 'une moto attira toute son attention. Seki regarda la bête mécanique et fit sa tête dégoûtée en voyant que c'était Keiya.

**Moi qui m'attendait à voir Taka… **

**Je suis désolé Monsieur Yuki. Monsieur Fujisaki, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer à la NG, ordre du nouveau directeur de la NG. **

**Nouveau directeur ? C'est plus Sakano ?! **

**Ah oui aussi, selon votre discours à la presse de cet après midi, il vous indiquera vos nouvelles fonctions au sein de Bad Luck. **

**Une minute ; Keiya !** demanda Seki. **Si ce n'est pas Sakano le président, c'est qui ? **

**Vous ne devinez pas monsieur Yuki ? **

**NON !!! Ne me dites pas que c'est lui ?! **

**Je crains que si… c'est bon… je sens que ça va être une partie de plaisir… **

**Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons une réunion ! **

**Bah et nous tu nous laisses ? **

**Bah mon devoir était de récupérer Fujisaki et le reste, débrouillez tout seul. Commencez à vous débarrasser de ces voyous qui sont derrière vous, Monsieur Yuki ! Bye bye ! **

**Hein ? **

Il vit la moto partir sur laquelle Keiya et Suguru étaient assis. Puis il entendit des grondements derrière lui et se jeta en avant pour éviter les attaques des voyous. Il rejoignit Taki et s'adossa à son dos en position de combat. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et firent un sourire avant de se jeter dans la mêlée.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Bad Luck retrouvèrent leur nouveau producteur sain et sauf mais très pressé car il avait une conférence de presse à tenir. Il 'n'était pas le seul, Taka tenait elle aussi sa conférence de presse ainsi que Tohma Seguchi. Ces trois là représentait leur groupe respectifs. Suguru pour Bad Luck, Taka pour Jpop et Tohma pour Nittle Grasper. Chacune de la personnalité tenait sa propre conférence à trois endroits différents mais à al même heure. Ceci était convenu pour le nouveau directeur de la NG. Sakano s'était fait éjecté de son poste à cause de sa négligence et il était temps pour Seguchi de reprendre les rennes de sa société après près de six mois d'absences à une différence près. Il 'n'était plus insensible aux gens qu'il aimaient et qui l'entouraient. Tohma avait senti quelque chose en voyant tous ces artistes qui faisaient maintenant la une des journaux : Bad Luck, Jpop et bien entendu Nittle Grasper. Cette sensation : il l'avait senti en chaque membre de ses groupes et éteindre lui-même cette flamme serait un crime pour lui.

Ryuichi était dans le parc en train de jeter des cailloux dans le lac. Il était assis ses genoux devant lui pensif. Il portait une casquette pour se cacher aux yeux de la foule. Il pensait aux dures paroles de Tohma. Il reconnaissait qu'il s'en servait pour passer ses colères mais il niait qu'il n'avait pas d'amour pour lui. Il était certain d'aimer Tohma mais le blond ne voulait pas comprendre. La seconde pianiste s'assoit à coté de lui et le regarda.

**Ryuichi, ça ne va pas ? **

**Noriko…c'est vrai que je n'aime pas Tohma ? **

**Si tu n'aimais pas Tohma, tu ne connaîtrais pas si bien. **

**Mais Tohma, lui il me dit que je l'aime pas… **

**Etait-il en colère contre toi ? **

**Non… mai ça m'a fait mal quand il m'a dit ça… et en plus, il m'a giflé… **

**Tu sais Ryuichi, s'il a épousé Mika, c'est parce qu'elle était al personne la plus importante pour lui. Pareil pour moi… **

**Donc, je ne suis plus important pour lui ni pour toi aussi…c'est ça ce que tu veux me dire ? **

**Non, tu es important pour moi et pour Tohma aussi. **

**Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me rejetez si vous dites m'aimer ? **

**Nous t'aimons en tant qu'ami… Tohma et moi nous te voyons en tant qu'ami, certains t'aiment parce que tu es beau et célèbre ou pour une autre raison, mais ni moi ni lui ni eux ne t'aiment suffisamment pour qu'on ait besoin de toi… mais il y a une personne qui 't'aime réellement au point qu'elle pourrait mourir pour toi si ça pouvait te sauver. Elle serait prête à tout rien que pour toi et toi, aussi tu l'aimeras au point de voir toujours son sourire … c'est ça ce que Tohma essaye de te dire. Tu dois certainement aimer vraiment quelqu'un mais tu la substitues à Tohma et c'est vraiment dommage pour elle. **

**Noriko…je n'ai pas tout compris… **

**Ah, bon je recommence : il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, elle av t'échapper et là tu regretteras de ne pas 'lavoir croisé plus tôt. Tu la verras toujours triste au point que tu auras mal. **

**La voir triste tout le temps au point d'avoir mal… j'ai compris… Noriko merci !! Je me sens mieux ! **

**De rien. Mais où vas-tu ? **

**Viens avec moi et tu sauras ! **

Yuki marcha en direction de la NG. Il ouvrit al porte et demanda le studio des Bad Luck pour voir Shuichi Shindo. Cependant, son interlocuteur était absent. C'était bredouille que le jeune écrivain sorti jusqu'à qu'il aperçu dans les buissons une tête rose. Il s'avança et vit Shuichi dans un état des plus alarmants. Eiri s'assoit à coté de lui. Shuichi se tourna la tête et vit Eiri qui souriait. Le chanteur prit peur et recula de quelques pas. Eiri et se leva et tenta de retenir Shuichi.

**Je ne vais pas te manger Shuichi. **

**Yuki… je… **

**Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois. Je me suis laissé un peu emporté et j'ai failli te tuer mais bon, tant que tu es vivant c'est ce qu'il compte non ? **

**C'est fou… tu es Tatsuha ou vraiment Yuki ? **

**Je suis Eiri Uesugi, tu peux même scruter mon corps ! De plus, nous avons plusieurs fois couché ensemble et donc tu dois bien connaître mon corps. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de mon physique avec toi. 'J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. **

**De quoi s'agit-il ? **

**Je tiens juste à te remercier… j'ai chassé mes mauvais démons grâce à toi et je voudrais te remercier correctement. Je sais que tu m'aimes et plusieurs fois on a…enfin tu as compris et j'ai une grande dette envers toi alors tu peux me demander ce que vous voulez. Tu peux vivre comme avant avec moi. Shindo ? **

**C'est gentil mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vivre avec quelqu'un que je n'aime plus… **

**Comment ça ? Moi, je t'aime et tu m'aimes aussi, je ne vois pas le problème. **

**Mais je ne t'aime plus Yuki. **

**Hein ? **

**Je me suis rendue compte… si je t'aimais vraiment je t'aurais reconnu quand Taka m'a envoyé ton sosie. J'aurais jamais du l'accepter mais…. **

**Tu as fait une erreur c'est ça ? Mais moi aussi j'en ai fait une : je t'ai laissé seul pendant six mois. Ça c'était mon erreur fondamentale…tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, si 'avais reculé… **

**Tu pensais à moi avant ton départ ? **

**Bien sûr, je te 'lai déjà dit, tu es la personne que 'j'aime le plus au monde. **

**Je suis idiot mais vraiment idiot. **

**J'ai entendu dire que tu avais perdu l'envie de chanter et que tu as tout confié à Suguru. Pauvre Fujisaki. Je le plains déjà. **

**Tu oses parler de quelqu'un d'autre en ma présence ? **

**Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, vu que tu m'aimes plus, je crois que je peux abandonner cette idée. **

**Quelle idée ? **

**Shuichi, si tu fais le spectacle organisé par Tachan, je t'offrirai le cadeau de tes rêves et en prime tu auras… **

Eiri n'avait pas eu temps de terminer sa phrase que Shuichi avait disparu. Eiri souriait car il n'avait pas entendu la suite et c'était bien mieux pour lui. Le blond regarda le ciel bleu.

_Si jamais tu réussis Shuichi, je t'offrirai une carrière internationale et plus tard quand notre amour renaîtra, je te donnerais ma main. _

La conférence de presse était bien entamée flashée de tous les cotés, les trois producteurs tenaient leurs rôles à al perfection en répondant aux questions des journalistes mais quand la question du spectacle de NG surgissait, tous els trois prirent un air des plus déterminé. Après un long discours sur l'actualité du spectacle chacun leva la tête.

**Une minute !** cria des voix.

Suguru, Taka Tohma se retournèrent et virent leurs compagnons de travail. Ils souriaient et posaient leur main droit sur les épaules de leurs représentants. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et comprirent leurs sentiments. Ils se retournèrent vers les journalistes et prirent un air des plus assurés.

**En vertu de ses principes, Jpop… **

**Quelque soit la décisions de Jpop, Bad Luck…. **

**En connaissant les conséquences, Nittle Grasper… **

**… SERA L'ETOILE DU SPECTACLE !!!** affirmèrent Taka, Tohma et Suguru.

**NOUS Y CROYONS!!!** Firent les trois groupes

Quelques minutes pus tard, tout le monde en pleine conférence était informé que les groupes participaient au spectacle. Bad Luck était étonné, Nittle Grasper et Jpop étaient ravis et leur enthousiaste s'exprimait par une déclaration de guerre amicale.

**Gare à vous ! On va vous botter les fesses ! **dit Bad Luck dans un élan de fougue.

**C'est un terrain de jeu pour les adultes!** Affirma posément Nittle Grasper

**Les jeunes sont là pour vous dégager, les vieux **! titilla Jpop

Les managers respectifs des groupes souriaient pendant que les journalistes photographies et immortalisent cet instant.

_Nittle Grasper est en train de renaître…,_ se réjouissait Sakano

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leur sont arrivés mais le Nouveau Bad Luck est arrivé…,_ affirma K avec un sourire

_Ce sera le plus grand spectacle mais aussi le dernier car après cela, cette flamme dont vous possédez tous se fanera… Nous êtes en train de renaître mais ce sera votre dernière résurrection. Jpop, Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck, ce concert sera le dernier de votre carrière…_, pensa le nouveau manager de Jpop, Keiya Mitsuru.

Les trois groupes pointèrent leurs doigts vers les caméras.

**Vous avez intérêt à enflammer la salle !!!** Dirent chacun des membres.

_Jpop et Nittle Grasper_ ! Provoqua le jeune Bad Luck

_Jeunes Bad Luck et Jpop_, souffla Nittle Grasper en intimidant ses concurrents.

_Bad Luck et maitre Nittle Grasper!_ Soupira Jpop.

_C'est nous les meilleurs_! Pensa chacun d'eux en enflammant leurs yeux de leur passion pour la musique.

* * *

_Eiri: j'ai pris une décision..._

_Shuichi: c'est peut-être faux mais je veux y croire..._

_Tohma: si vous acceptez de faire cela pour moi,... _

_Suguru: je suis tout à toi..._

_Ryuichi: c'est toi que j'aime! _

**To be Continued **


	11. Chapter 10 : Voile

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: italique

paroles : **Gras **

commentaire de l'auteur: voilà cette fic est la suite de "Yuki my Friend, Yuki my Lover" et de "la valeur d'un artiste".pour ceux qui voudrait commencer cette fic sans avoir lu celle que je vous ai indiqué, vous aurez un peu de mal à comprendre mais voici un petite résumé.

Shuichi rencontre successivement, l'expetite amie de son amant, Taka (de son nom d'artiste Sagumi ) qui va lui apprendre à rester lui-même quelque soit la situation. quelques temps après, son correspondant français débarque et s'en suit une cascade d'aventures qui va finir par les rapprocher. Yuki et Shuichi se rendent compte à quel point ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Eiri (nom d'artiste: Hitari Anami) et Ayaka Yuki sa femme (Nom d'artiste : Ayaka Yuki) vont leur confier leur enfant, Kirikazé, pendant leur voyage de repos dans les îles tropicales. l'histoire commence deux ans après.

bon c'était pas asez clair on dirait? ben voilà la fiche technique des nouveaux persos:

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi.voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contacté par Tohma pour rappeller à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connu sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** ( Hitari Anami ) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.**Yuki Eiir a du chnger son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquilité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma.Il emprunte à Shuichi sonancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: ( Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. ellese charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** ( Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'ets un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

- **keiya mitsuru** : c'est le nouveau producteur des bad Luck. il est complice de Jpop pour ses actions avec Shuichi. il est amoureux de Shuichi en fait c'est plutôt des sentiments père et fils.

Voilà, je vais remetter ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

* * *

**_SEGUCHI MENENT LA DANSE _**

****

****

**_L'ETOILE DU SPECTACLE !!! Premier écho des producteurs des trois groupes. NOUS Y CROYONS!!!Deuxième écho des différents membres de Jpop, Nittle Grasper et Bad Luck. Les mêmes mots dits aux mêmes moments mais à des endroits différents. Seguchi mènent la danse. Certains rumeurs couraient sur leur éventuel séparation mais non, c'était pour affirmer leur volonté d'artistes lors du grand spectacle de la NG qui est bien maintenu malgré tous les différents qui sont survenus dernièrement. Cependant, une éventuelle séparation n'est pas à écarter car ils étaient prêts à l'annoncer mais c'est pour leurs fans qu'ils font encore cet effort de rester unis du moins jusqu'au spectacle. _**

****

**_Seguchi a été le premier à l'annoncer officiellement : il quitterait Nittle Grasper à la fin du spectacle. Puis ce fut le tour de sa cousine dirigeante de sa filiale aux Etats-Unis de partir de Jpop. Elle a ajouté que son départ n'est pas dû au groupe qu'elle affectionne beaucoup mais à ses obligations de directrice. Seul Fujisaki reste muet à l'avenir de son groupe bien confirmé au japon. _**

****

**_Ces nouvelles ont boosté les ventes des places de ce concert unique en son genre : unique du fait qu'il y aura qu'une représentation alors que NG avait annoncé plusieurs concerts répartis dans le mois puis une tournée national. L'idée d'unicité a été approuvée par les trois groupes, répond le directeur de la NG. Conscients de la peine qu'ils ont engendrée, Sagumi répond que ce n'est pas les moyens qui manquent mais la motivation. Elle a ajouté qu'elle ne souhaitait pas offrir un spectacle de mauvaise qualité d'autant qu'un spectacle est suffisant pour détruire les trois groupes en même temps. A ces accusations, Fujisaki répond qu'elle avait peut-être raison car les membres ne sont pas au meilleur de leur forme mais elle n'avait aucunement le contrôle du destin de chacun donc, elle ne pouvait rien en dire ! Sur ces paroles, le jeune pianiste se leva et lança un défi à la jeune productrice. _**

****

**_Finalement, la fin des conférences se conclue sur la présence des trois groupes au spectacle de la NG ainsi que la décision de séparation de Nittle Grasper et de Jpop. Bad Luck ne s'étant pas prononcé sur son avenir peut nous laisser croire à une éventuelle dissolution. Espérons qu'il ne suivra pas ses aines. _**

Tohma lisait à haute voix l'article de journal aux deux producteurs qui étaient aussi de sa famille. Taka regarda d'un mauvais œil le cousin de Seguchi avec qui elle n'avait quasiment aucun lien de sang alors que Suguru ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa première prestation en tant que producteur. De plus il était plus préoccupé par son avenir de producteur.

**Eh bien, nous avons fait beaucoup de bruit….** Commença Tohma avec un sourire.

**Ça a fait du remue ménage partout. Toutes les places se sont vendues et donc il faut faire attention au marché noir. Et ça c'est de ta faute ! **Taka montra du doigt Tohma.

**Je sais, ce n'est pas la peine de me rappeler ! Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as insisté Bad Luck à se battre contre nous ! **

**Tu ne vas quand même pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! **

**Sagumi ! Seguchi ! Arrêtez de vous battre… ça n'avancera à rien… **

**Pour une fois Suguru a raison. J'aimerais bien savoir la raison de notre convocation, cousin Seguchi ! **

**Parle moi sur un autre ton ! Je suis quand même ton patron alors un peu de respect. Il va falloir répartir les taches, décider des chansons ainsi qu'en faire des nouvelles. Nous avons un mois pour tout préparer. De plus, Taka tu es chargée de chorégraphies. Suguru et moi nous nous chargerons de la partie musicale cependant, il faudra que tu me dresses un listing de tes chansons. Suguru, jusqu'à la fin de la préparation tu n'es plus assigné au poste de producteur de Bad Luck C'est K qui va s'en charger en plus d'être votre manager. J'aimerais que tu convainques Shindo pour qu'il redevienne le leader. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'en crois pas capable mais tu as du mal à cerner les autres membre alors que Shindo connaît tout de vous. Donc reviens rapidement le musicien qui s'occupe des arrangements. **

**Entendu, monsieur Seguchi. **

**Une minute, mes petits ! **

**Quoi ?!** Firent Taka et Suguru.

**Ils vous l'ont dit ? **

**Dit quoi ? Si tu restes vague, nous ne comprendrons pas ce que tu veux nous entendre dire. **

**Sagumi a raison : que voulez-vous entendre de nous ? **

Tohma fixa sa famille. Il les regarda avec des yeux perçants et chercha dans leur regard la réponse à cette question vague. Il ne trouva rien, les ferma et il se détendit dans son fauteuil. Il posa ses mains sur son bureau et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

**Rien… **

**Si tu veux bien nous excuser… **

_Pff…j'aimerais que leur histoire soit réglée avant le concert… _

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, ce fut un véritable travail de forçat que les dix artistes entreprirent. Taka dirigeait sa compagnie artistique jusqu'à la perfection entre le déplacement sur scène et ses vocalises dans le studio. Bad Luck se disputait toujours mais K ramenait son artillerie pour les calmer. Nittle Grasper cherchait les morceaux les plus appropriés à l'événement sans pour autant tomber dans les clichés. Mais certains éléments troublaient l'atmosphère studieuse : Ryuichi qui avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments envers la fille qu'il aimait, Suguru qui était toujours en train de penser à Seki de Jpop et Shuichi qui chercha à oublier Eiri dans son travail. Keiya, Sakano et K avait fait leur rapport à Seguchi pour qu'il ait connaissance des problèmes internes au sein des groupes.

_Toujours eux… ils commencent sérieusement à m'énerver ! Bon, si je peux m'occuper de Ryuichi, je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'occuper de ces deux la. Ce qui est gênant en plus, est qu'ils sont les éléments important de Bad Luck alors s'ils faillissent maintenant je ne donne pas cher de leur peau lors du concert… qui pourrait s'occuper d'eux ? _

**Monsieur Seguchi, **

**Keiya, tu es en charge de Jpop, est pas ? Tu demanderas à Eiri de parler avec Suguru. K appelle mon beau frère pour qu'il règle cette histoire avec votre poulain. Sakano ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de Ryuichi. J'aurais d'autres choses à vous confier plus tard. Vous avez compris, messieurs les producteurs. **

Dans les jours qui suivirent la remise du rapport à Seguchi, les managers appliquèrent les recommandations du directeur. Ils avaient accordé à tous une journée de repos afin qu'il règlent leur histoires. Durant cette journée, les trois hommes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un bar et ils discutèrent de leur groupe respectif mais aussi du changement de comportement de leur directeur. Ils trouvèrent étrange que Tohma s'occupe davantage des affaires des trois groupes. Ensuite, il semblait moins préoccupé qu'avant son accident et s'occupe aussi de sa femme. K posa sa chope de bière.

**C'est normal, il est papa maintenant alors un nouveau devoir est né avec l'arrivé de son fils… **

**Quand même,** déclara Sakano, **même lors de son mariage, il était moins …**

**Tout le monde change,** affirma K. **Je me demande s'il a été toujours comme ça. **

**Comment ça ? **fit Keiya.

**Seguchi était quelqu'un d'attentionné qui s'occupait des autres au point de laisser son travail à coté. Il était généreux puis quand Nittle Grasper s'est séparé, il l'a mal vécu et il a commença à changer. **

**Moi qui pensais que c'était du à son poste de directeur… **

**Non, K, Seguchi a changé à cause de Nittle Grasper même leurs retrouvailles ne lui a pas fait redevenir cet homme généreux d'antan. C'est l'arrivée de son fils qui a tout changé. En voyant, j'ai l'impression de rajeunir de dix ans. **

**Je ne connais pas encore bien votre directeur mais, je pense qu'il a souffert pendant ces cinq ans… ça se lit dans ses yeux… il veut se racheter mais vouloir trop s'en mêler, je pense qu'il finira par les détruire... **

Eiri Yuki vint chercher Suguru à son appartement pour qu'ils discutent ensemble de Seki. Le pianiste enfila sa veste et sortit avec lui pour se promener tout en discutant de son cousin. L'intéressé les vit sortir et décida de les suives discrètement. Dans un grand parc de Tokyo, Suguru engagea la conversation pour riser cette atmosphère lourde qui lui pesait.

**Yuki… tu voulais me parler ? **

**J'ai entendu dire que Seki t'a sauvé plusieurs fois la vie. D'un accident de voiture, d'une agression…C'est vrai ? **

**Ano… oui… je lui suis reconnaissant… **

**C'est rare de voir mon cousin s'intéressait à quelqu'un… **

**Je suis désolé, tu aurais préféré que je sois une fille. **

**Non, moi qui étais amoureux passager de l'amant de ton ami, je n'ai rien à reprocher à mon cousin. Il parait que tu as du mal à avouer tes sentiments à Seki. C'est normal moi aussi, j'avais eu du mal avec ma femme. Mais cela signifie que tu l'aimes sincèrement comme probablement Seki. **

**Quoi ? **

**Tu aimes Seki et sans doute que lui aussi … enfin, moi je vois à ton visage que tu aimes Seki mais par contre lui, j'ai du mal à voir, étant donné qu'il est comédien, j'arrive pas encore à voir un visage d'amour sur lui… **

**Non… tu te trompes… ce n'est pas de Seki Yuki… j'aimes un autre qui portes le même prénom que lui c'est tout. Si je m'emballe devant ton cousin, c'est qu parce qu'il me fait penser à lui et nous sommes seulement collègue de travail… **

**Ah… je vois… bon je vais pas t'embêter plus sur ce sujet. Si nous discutions un peu de musique ? **

Seki était suffisamment loin pour ne pas se faire repérer mais suffisamment proche pour els entendre. Il eut un pincement au coeur et souriait.

**Et dire que c'est moi qui aie insisté pour que je rentre chez moi, en France… **

Une demi-heure plus tard, le portable d'Eiri sonna. C'était sa femme qui le réclamait. Ne pouvant pas résister à Ayaka, Eiri devait lâcher au parc le pauvre Suguru dans une discussion de plus intéressant. Seki caché derrière son arbre, n'avait plus rien à faire et décida de partir mais il glissa sur un ballon. Le propriétaire n'était d'autre que Kirikazé qui s'excusa auprès du monsieur qu'il reconnaissait en la personne de son oncle. Suguru le remarqua.

**Kirikazé depuis quand ce ballon était derrière moi ?! **

**Seki ?! **

**Oh, Fujisaki ! Bonjour, mon oncle te suivait depuis l'entrée du parc alors moi aussi je vous suivais. **

**Ferme ta gueule, sale mioche ! **

_Depuis d'où … ?! _**Oh, tu m'as entendu ? **

**J'étais là par hasard… oui je t'ai entendu quand tu parlais avec mon cousin, tu sais, je n'ai pas de sentiments particuliers pour toi et ces sauvetages, c'était simplement parce que c'était le filles qui me l'ont demandé. Comme elles m'ont promis une belle récompense, je n'ai pas refusé. J'en suis désolé. Quand tu retrouver ton amoureux, tu lui transmettras mes félicitations quand je partirais. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais le rejoindre maintenant, tu pourrais… **

**Ne m'en dis pas plus !** Cria Suguru en donnant un coup de poing à la figure de Seki. **Je te déteste ! **

**Pourquoi il a fait ça ?! Il y avait pas de raison !** répliqua Seki en grinçant des dents.

_Ah la la… ce que les adultes sont compliqués. Ils peuvent pas dire simplement je t'aime comme nous les enfants. C'est pas difficile de dire je t'aime à quelqu'un qu'on aime non ? _pensa Kirikazé en jouant avec son ballon dans le dos du cousin de son père.

Taka travaillait même pendant ses jours de congé. En la voyant, on pouvait bien se douter d'un certain lien de parenté avec son patron mais comme elle ne lui ressemblait pas psychiquement mais aussi physiquement dans la vie de tous les jours, il était difficile de les rapprocher. Elle jeta son crayon sur son bureau et retira ses lunettes. Elle avait cherché pendant des heures des chorégraphies. Elle essayait de ne pas trop reprendre ses anciens travaux mais quelque unes méritaient d'être remontés sur scène. Elle leva les bras vers le plafond et vit un horrible visage de lapin. Sur le coup, elle jeta sa table sur le visage du pauvre Kumagoro.

**Ryuichi !!! **

**Itaï… Taka ne doit pas travailler un jour de congé. **

**Dis plutôt ce que tu viens faire là avant que je t'envoie tout le mobilier sur ta figure ! **

**Tohma m'a dit que je devais te le dire. **

**Me dire quoi ? Je t'écoute… **

**Bah voila. Je… **

**Tu quoi ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire… **

**Je… je veux que tu t'occupe de Kumagoro parce que tu aimes Kumagoro ! **

**Pardon ? Écoute, le temps des enfantillages c'est terminé pour moi. J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de prendre avec moi ta peluche. Si c'est pour me dire, tu peux t'en aller. J'ai assez perdu du temps avec toi. **

**Tu perds du temps avec moi… je ne suis rien pour toi… Méchante ! Tu me détestes ! **

**Mais non ! Ryuichi attends… **

Trop tard. Ryuichi était parti de son bureau. La jeune fille soupira et vit que Ryuichi avait égaré sa peluche dans son bureau. Elle le prit dans ses bras et caressa son oreille droite. Pendant ce temps, Ryuichi claqua derrière lui la porte de la salle dans lequel il venait d'entrer. Il était rouge de honte : pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de lui, il a fallu qu'il fasse l'imbécile. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié Kumagoro dans le bureau de Taka. Non, il ne devait pas aller la voir pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle allait sûrement se fâcher. Tohma se mit à sa hauteur et frappa son ami sur le front.

**B-A-K-A**, épela Tohma, **Baka…**

**Oui, je sais mais si tu crois que c'est si simple,** répliqua Ryuichi.

**Je peux t'aider si tu veux**.

**J'aimerais régler cette histoire seul…** soupira le chanteur.

**Un reproche à te faire. C'est trop direct comme déclaration. Il faut que tu la prépares et je connais un bon moyen à condition... **

**J'ai dit non et c'est non ! **

**Hum…tu as vraiment un sale caractère. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire. A sa place, je serais énervé et je t'aurais giflé en te traitant de tous les noms. **

**Snif, Tohma, tu es méchant !! Je te déteste. **

Après s'être rejeté par Taka, voilà Tohma qui en rajoutait une couche. Il sortit à toute vitesse de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, Taka arriva devant la porte défoncée par Ryuichi et se tourna vers le blond. Son cousin fit comme s'il ne savait rien. Pourtant Taka n'était pas dupe. Mais en voyant le regard de l'homme, elle décidé de laisser tomber. Pendant ce temps, réfléchissait à un moyen de motiver Shindo. Eiri Uesugi avait reçu un appel de K qui lui demandait de lui rendre ce service mais le problème, est qu'il l'avait appelle deux minutes avant le rendez-vous. Il devait retrouver Shuichi devant un café prisé par les jeunes amoureux. Le blond chercha du regard le bonbon rose mais il ne semblait pas être là. En fait Shuichi était resté chez lui dans sa maison familiale passant sa journée à regarder des vidéos de Nittle Grasper. Pendant sa chanson préférée de son groupe préféré, son portable sonna. Il fit comme si il ne l'entendait pas mais quand il sa sonnerie commençait à l'énerver, il répondit mais ce faisait tout petit quand il entendit Eiri lui crier dessus pour avoir manqué leur rendez-vous. Shuichi baissa le son de sa télévision et entama une conservation téléphonique avec le blond.

**Je ne souviens pas de t'avoir donné rendez-vous quelque part, Yuki**, _même si j'en rêvais quand on était ensemble. _

**Ton manager t'avait pas prévenu ? **

**Non, je t'assure ah. Si peut-être… **

**Alors ?! **

**Pardon, Yuki, je vais y aller. **

**Ce n'est pas la peine. Tant que j'entends ta voix, ça me suffit… il parait que Suguru t'a fait voir des mures et des pas vertes… **

**Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne retournerai pas au boulot tant que ce petit fumier de cousin de Seguchi est là !! **

**Est-ce l'unique raison ? Ce n'est plutôt pas à cause de moi ou plutôt de lui ? **

**Oui… j'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler quand je le verrais. Comme il fait partie du spectacle, je n'ai pas le droit de le dégommer même si j'en ai envie. **

**Hum… tu te souviens je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je vais rêver pour toi ton rêve le plus cher… **

**Mon rêve le plus cher ? C'est impossible… **

**Et pourquoi ? Il suffit que tu me le dis et je ferais tout pour qu'il se réalise pour toi**_ Même si je sais ce que c'est…_

**Je veux être entendu dans le monde…. Je veux chanter…. **

**J'en étais sur. Eh bien sache que je vais els convaincre. : Tohma devra te laisser partir de la NG pour que Taka te récupère et que tu entames une arrière aux Etats –Unis. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu veuilles une carrière internationale. **

**Mais … **

**Ne n'interrompe pas ! Ton bonheur est plus important que le mien alors réalise bien ce rêve ! C'est tout ! Au revoir **

_Non, ne raccroche pas_** ! Je… Yuki je… **

**Oui ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire**…

_Non_**. Au revoir**. _Ça me fait mal mais pourquoi ? Je devrais être content…mais ça me fait mal… ça me fait mal !!!! Yuki !! Aide-moi !! _

Seki entrait dans un bar pour se soulager de sa déception. Il demanda un bon remède pour le motiver pour la fin de la journée mais ne sachant nullement s'exprimer en japonais, enfin simplement avec du vocabulaire simple, il demande juste un verre d'eau mais quelqu'un derrière lui commanda une bonne bière. Seki se retourna et vit Sakuma Ryuichi. Le chanteur des Nittle grasper s'installa à coté de lui.

**T'as eu un problème le français ?** demanda-t-il en anglais.

**Ouais un problème de cœur. Même les japonais noient leur déception dans alcool. **

**On est tous des hommes quelque soient notre origine. A ta santé, **

**Dis, on peut faire un jeu ? **

**Lequel ? **

**C'est très simple : celui qui bot le plus de bière sans être bourrée gagne ok ? Limite de temps : la fermeture du bar. **

**Tu vas perdre, étranger ! **

**Je suis plus résistant que tu le crois. Attention on commence au bout de trois. **

**D'accord mais c'est moi qui compte. Un deux… trois ! **

Vers la fermeture du bar, Ryuichi et Seki avaient descendu à eux deux le puits de la taverne. Il était complètement saoul que le propriétaire du bar devait appeler un taxi pour les ramener chez eux. Ils étaient allés chez Sakuma, la maison al plus proche. Après avoir franchi l'entrée les deux garçons demandait encore de l'alcool pour qu'ils se saoulent davantage mais dans leur folie chacun se confiait et lors de cette discussion, ils se riaient d'eux même en se disant qu'ils avait beaucoup de point communs : à commencer qu'il aimait un Seguchi puis qu'ils sont aussi maladroits dans les sentiments. Pendant une bonne partie de leur nuit, ils parlèrent, parlèrent parlèrent et finirent par s'endormir dan le salon.

Le lendemain, Tohma, Noriko, Taka, Eiri, Ayaka, étaient de voir Ryuichi et Seki arrivaient avec une vraie gueule de bois au point qu'ils étaient prêts à vomir quand il était debout sur scène. Exaspérée, Taka décida de suspendre la séance, ne savant plus quoi faire de Ryuichi. Mais le concert approchait à grand pas et donc chacun devait travailler, même si els conditions étaient dures. Puis le jour du concert arriva. Tous n'était pas prêt mais bon, comme ils avaient trop pris de retard pour commencer les répétitions : ils ne pouvaient esperer que personne ne fasse de bêtises ou qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour les rattraper.

Les répétitions connaissaient dans hauts et des bas : cependant, tout le monde faisait un effort pour ne pas gâcher le spectacle promis par la NG. De temps en temps, pour ne pas briser le fragile esprit d'équipe, certains partirent plus tôt de la scène pour répéter ailleurs. Mais le grand soir était arrivé et il était temps de montrer que malgré le manque de temps, tout le monde était prêt.


	12. Chapter 11 : Dreams of Love

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: italique

paroles : **Gras **

commentaire de l'auteur: voilà cette fic est la suite de "Yuki my Friend, Yuki my Lover" et de "la valeur d'un artiste".pour ceux qui voudrait commencer cette fic sans avoir lu celle que je vous ai indiqué, vous aurez un peu de mal à comprendre mais voici un petite résumé.

Shuichi rencontre successivement, l'expetite amie de son amant, Taka (de son nom d'artiste Sagumi ) qui va lui apprendre à rester lui-même quelque soit la situation. quelques temps après, son correspondant français débarque et s'en suit une cascade d'aventures qui va finir par les rapprocher. Yuki et Shuichi se rendent compte à quel point ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Eiri (nom d'artiste: Hitari Anami) et Ayaka Yuki sa femme (Nom d'artiste : Ayaka Yuki) vont leur confier leur enfant, Kirikazé, pendant leur voyage de repos dans les îles tropicales. l'histoire commence deux ans après.

bon c'était pas asez clair on dirait? ben voilà la fiche technique des nouveaux persos:

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi.voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contacté par Tohma pour rappeller à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connu sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** ( Hitari Anami ) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.**Yuki Eiir a du chnger son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquilité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma.Il emprunte à Shuichi sonancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: ( Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. ellese charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** ( Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'ets un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

- **keiya mitsuru** : c'est le nouveau producteur des bad Luck. il est complice de Jpop pour ses actions avec Shuichi. il est amoureux de Shuichi en fait c'est plutôt des sentiments père et fils.

Voilà, je vais remetter ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

* * *

Des grelots sonnait puis une douce musique envahissait la salle. Sur un écran géant au centre de la scène, défilaient les protagonistes du spectacle. Des photos prises lors du shooting. Pendant près de trente secondes, on voyaient la forme de la personne se dessiner. Son nom s'inscrit ainsi que sa fonction au sein de son groupe. Les photos alternaient avec des paysages printaniers qui illustraient la tombée des pétales de fleurs sur la pelouse verte ou bien des fleurs qui éclosent. C'étaient une coïncidence que le spectacle se déroulait le soir du printemps. Etait-ce un signe ? Non, c'était juste un hasard. La douce musique enveloppait chaque spectateur ébloui par la finesse du clip. 

Pour continuer sur cette lancée, Tohma donnait la première mesure avec un solo que seul il était capable de maîtriser mais s'il s'était porté volontaire pour débuter, 'c'était pour calmer par sa musique ses artistes restaient en coulisses pour la suite. A travers sa mélodie, il leur transmis que ce n'est pas la peine du faire du grand spectacle mais de montrer au public qu'il était là pour s'amuser. Et pour confirmer ses dires, il leur montrait combien il s'amusait avec son synthé. Ecoutant cette mélodie, les trois autres groupes comprirent leur message et laissa pour l'instant leurs rancœurs de coté pour enflammer ce concert. Pour soutenir Tohma, tous les artistes montèrent sur scène et interprétaient ensemble la première chanson du concert. Des visages illuminés, des sourires se dessinèrent sur leur visage. Ce spectacle était le leur et leurs managers comprirent pourquoi il ne pouvait exister qu'un seul concert de ce genre. Se regardant mutuellement, ils firent signe de respecter le programme et ainsi le concert pouvait réellement commencer.

Lors d'un duo, Sakuma et Seki montèrent ensemble sur scène mais avant de commencer, ils dédicaçaient cette chanson vers deux personnes sans qui elle n'aurait pas pu exister. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire leur noms mais elles e reconnaîtrons d'eux-mêmes. Cette chanson, ils l'avaient compose eux-mêmes lors de leur buverie. Trop désespérées de n'avoir pas dit combien ils les aimaient, ils avaient décidés de le dire en chansons en racontant leur première rencontre. Ils montraient combien ils regrettent de ne pas avoir dit plus tôt leurs sentiments, les sentiments, leurs espérances. Tohma qui avait composé spécialement la musique avaient compris leurs chagrins et mirent ce projet en place en secret sans en parler à personne. Finalement le concert n'était là que pour mettre au point leurs sentiments vis-à-vis des autres. Regrets, amour, espoir, malheurs, tout était dit dans ce concert. Jpop, Nittle Grasper et bad Luck se reconnaissaient dans cette chanson et ils se confessèrent à travers ces deux chanteurs.

_Baby come again I feel you  
Listen to my heart I love you  
My heart alone you want me  
Baby stay with me I miss you _

What I saw on the sidewalk across the street  
was that figure of yours  
Even though our time together has stopped  
I suddenly started to move  
I ran and chased after you  
but the crowd of people kept you out of reach

If only that day I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be having these feelings  
Even though it ended and we passed each other at that street corner  
I still can't forget you, your fingers, your hair, or your tears  
I remember the pain from that time, don't let me down

Baby come again I feel you  
Listen to my heart I love you  
My heart alone you want me  
Baby stay with me I miss you

Back then we were drifting apart and we became less honest  
But even now, I can say I won't let you go,  
I'll keep believing  
I'll call out your name  
I'll embrace you once again here at this place

If you're also alone right now  
I want to find you because I'll protect you where ever you are  
We'll wrap ourselves together in the busy evening streets  
These feelings are racing through me and I want them to reach you, I take you back

If only you'd turn your eyes back at me  
I want to smile  
So don't change  
Oh I miss you

If only that day I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be having these feelings  
Even though it ended and we passed each other at that street corner  
I still can't forget you, your fingers, your hair, or your tears  
I remember the pain from that time, don't let me down

If you're also alone right now  
I want to find you because I'll protect you where ever you are  
We'll wrap ourselves together in the busy evening streets  
These feelings are racing through me and I want them to reach you, I take you back

À la fin de cette chanson, Seki commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Il souriait essayant de cacher ses larmes mais il 'n'arrivait pas. Heureusement que la chanson suivante arrivait rapidement pour les remplacer. Ryuichi et Seki regagnait les coulisses laissant place à Eiri, Taka, et Ayaka. Seki séchait ses larmes en coulisses. Suguru qui n'était pas sur scène allait le réconforter mais Noriko lui demandait de se préparer pour la suite. Il posa un dernier regard vers le chanteur qui se mouchait. C'était Sakuma qui tarissait ses larmes.

**Tu crois qu'il m'a entendu, Sakuma ? **demanda Seki.

**Oui… tout le monde l'a entendu, ta plainte ainsi que le mienne…** répondit Ryuichi.

Pour la reprise, on demandait aux trois synthés de montrer leurs talents en accompagnement du guitariste Nakano En attendant que les chanteurs se reposent vocalement pendant très de quinze minutes. Pour la chanson de reprise, les chanteurs avaient décidé de faire les petits fous. Les cinq chanteurs se déguisaient en charmants petits animaux et dansèrent comme des êtes enfants dans leurs costumes : Sakuma en lapin, Shuichi en chien, Seki, en petit renne et Eiri en chat tout rose L'humeur enfantin les rendirent encore plus irrestibles et attachants pour les spectateurs et fans des quatre garçons. Cette chanson les remettait dans l'ambiance du concert et continuèrent à enflammer leur âme d'artiste.

Ce qui était le cas lors du duo de Taka et de Ryuichi qui par leur chorégraphie assez chaude fit fantasmer leurs fans. Un couple de danseurs habillés en costumes traditionnelle rouges, quitta la scène pour laisser à une musique plus rock et à un style plus contemporain. Taka et Ryuichi accompagné par leur troupe de danse, débutait par une chorégraphie des plus chaudes. Taka était immobile au milieu de la scène, habillé d'un haut brillant et d'un pantalon vinyle noir chaussant des talons hauts. La jeune fille regarda son partenaire lui tourner autour d'elle en la scrutant avec son regard des plus envoûtants paré d'un costume blanc et d'une chemise à rayures aux couleurs des plus chaudes. Pendant leur danse, ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés et ils prirent des positions à en faire fantasmer plus d'un. Puis un jeu de lumière cachait les personnes sur scène laissant place au néon qui dansaient dans la sombre nuit. Les spectateurs virent les deux chanteurs poussaient leur voix avec leur noms écrit derrière eux. Puis pour terminer en beauté, le couple continuait sur sa lancée de chauffer la salle. Le couple se soutenait et le titre de la chanson s'inscrivait à leurs pieds.

Shuichi enflammait aussi la salle mais à sa façon à travers les joies et les peines qu'ils avaient vécus auprès de Yuki. Il chantait avec son cœur qui touchait les spectateurs au point qu'ils réconfortèrent le chanteur en criant son nom. Le spectacle était de toute beauté mais d'autres surprises pleuvrent. En particulier une prestation particulière pour le jeune claviériste de Bad Luck. En effet, contre toute attente de son cousin, Suguru était monté sur scène dans une tenue des plus décontracté avec Nakano ainsi qu'un bassiste et sur une note de musique pop. Suguru enfila une guitare électrique et joua avec Nakano les premiers accords. Tohma ne savait pas que son cousin savait aussi jouer de la guitare mais ce qu'il le surprit le plus, c'était qu'il chantait. Ce fut une très grande surprise pour lui et lança un regard à Taka.

**Il en avait marre de te ressembler…** répondit Taka.

**Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une telle voix…** remarqua Tohma.

**C'est vrai… Suguru chante très bien cependant, ces paroles sont très nulles… **

**Moi je ne trouve pas. En tout cas, elle sont meilleures que celle de Shindo. **

_I'm tired of living in these rules  
It gets to me in my head  
I'm tired of living so alone  
And soon I will be dead  
And I know I can't show  
What I've been through right now  
Because I can't be shown  
And I try and I try and I cry for right now  
So you know what's going on _

I don't want to think about it  
It makes me sad  
I don't want to hear about it  
It makes me feel so bad to the heart

I'm tired of slipping up and down  
I always fall on my head  
I'm tired of living in this world  
And this will never end  
And I know I can't show  
What I've been through right now  
Because I can't be shown  
And I try and I try and I cry for right now  
So you know what's going on

Suguru chantait effectivement une chanson de son cœur. Il voulait se démarquer de son cousin. Il avait demandé en cachette à Nakano et à Taka de lui faire travailler le maniement de sa voix et de la guitare. En quelques mois, Suguru était au point pour cette chanson. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire celle cette chanson, il avait demandé à Nakano de corriger sur scène avec lui ses fausses notes. Il avait lui-même écrit les paroles en japonais mais quand Taka les avait lus, elle lui demandait si elle ne pouvait pas les transcrire en anglais. Et le résultat était meilleur que Suguru le pensait. Il avait composé à la hâte la mélodie et aujourd'hui, il voyait le résultat : une chanson réussie. Suguru exprimait sa frustration d'être prostrée aux pieds de Seguchi et chercha un moyen de se démarquer de lui mais il y avait un autre message que Taka avait écrit sans que Suguru ne s'en rende compte.

_I don't want to think about it  
It makes me sad  
I don't want to hear about it  
It makes me feel so bad to the heart _

I don't want to think about it  
It makes me sad  
I don't want to hear about it  
It makes me feel so bad

I don't want to think about it  
It makes me sad  
I don't want to hear about it  
It makes me feel so bad to the heart

Seki était de l'autre coté des coulisses et observa la prestation de Suguru. Le jeune brun souriait et retourna dans l'obscurité alors que Tohma se présenta sur scène applaudissant la prestation de son cousin. Tohma fit une remarque sur la tenue vestimentaire du jeune mineur après l'avoir félicité pour sa performance.

**Comme vous le savez cette année, Suguru fête ses 19 ans. Donc dans une année, il aura 20 ans… **

**Vous savez bien compter monsieur Seguchi,** ironisa Suguru.

**Mais regardez son bas. Il porte des pantalons courts. D'accord il est mineur donc, il en a encore le droit… **

**Mais**, rétorqua Nakano. **Ce n'est pas un pantalon court, monsieur, il lui va bien jusqu'à la cheville. **

**Mais c'est parce qu'il est petit. Sur lui, c'est un pantalon normal mais sur quelqu'un d'autre, c'est un pantalon court. Donc, l'année prochaine, tu porteras de vrais pantalons longs. Rah lala… faut tout apprendre aux mineurs… **

**Suguru,** appela doucement Nakano, **menace ton cousin avec la guitare. **

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Non, non Sugu… non !!** fit Tohma rentrant dans les coulisses menacé par un coup de guitare par Suguru.

**Bon je crois que c'est à moi de présenter la suite**, fit Nakano. **Je crois que vous auriez droit un do de Jpop. Attendez qu'on me fasse signe si je me trompe. Non c'est Anami Hitari qui va vous interpréter une danse… folklorique ?! Bon, ben voilà Hitari de Jpop.**

Pendant que les autres artistes continuèrent le spectacle, Taka et Seki se préparent pour leur chanson. Elle n'avait pas Et pour leur avant dernière chanson, Ryuichi, Shuichi Seki, Noriko, Taka, et Ayaka chantèrent une chanson d'adieu à leurs fans mais c'était une chanson triste certes mais encourageante car l'avenir est incertain et peut-être un jour, il chanterait de nouveau emble. C'était sur cette note que tout descendirent et tout le monde s'improvisait chanteur ainsi les dix artistes sur la chanson qui leur représenter totalement et remettait de l'espoir dans le cœur des fans.

_Monday, Tuesday  
Day after day life slips away  
Monday it's just another morning  
Tuesday I only feel like living  
Dancing along with every songs _

_Moi je vis d'amour et de danse  
Je vis comme si j'étais en vacances  
Je vis comme si j'étais éternelle  
Comme si les nouvelles étaient sans problèmes  
Moi je vis d'amour et de rire  
Je vis comme si y'avait rien à dire  
J'ai tout le temps d'écrire mes mémoires  
D'écrire mon histoire à l'encre bleue _

_Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi  
Laissez-moi danser, chanter en liberté tout l'été  
Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi  
Aller jusqu'au bout du rêve _

_Monday it's just another morning  
Tuesday I only feel like living  
Dancing along with every songs _

_Moi, je vis d'amour et de risque  
Quand ça ne va pas, je tourne le disque  
Je vais, je viens, j'ai appris à vivre  
Comme si j'étais libre et en équilibre  
Moi, je vis d'amour et de rire  
Je vis comme si y'avait rien à dire  
J'ai tout le temps d'écrire mes mémoires  
D'écrire mon histoire à l'encre bleue _

_Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi  
Laissez-moi danser, chanter en liberté tout l'été  
Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi  
Aller jusqu'au bout du rêve Monday it's just another morning  
Tuesday I only feel like living  
Dancing along with every songs _

_Day after day life slips away _

_Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi  
Laissez-moi danser, chanter en liberté tout l'été  
Laissez-moi danser, laissez-moi  
Aller jusqu'au bout du rêve _

_Monday, Tuesday  
Day after day life slips away  
Monday it's just another morning  
Tuesday I only feel like living  
Day after day life and brings new day _


	13. Chapter 12 : au revoir et bonjour

Auteur: Altena

note de l'auteur :

les personnages Punpun (Eiri Yuki de son vrai nom), Ayaka Yuki, Seki Yuki, Taka et Kirikazé Yuki m'appartiennent. c'est la première fois que je publie alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et erreurs de présentation.

le nom d'Hitari Anami, Yuki Anami, Jpop, Sagumi m'appartiennent.

Eiri fait référence à Eiri Yuki, le correspondant de Shuichi

Yuki fait référence à Eiri Uesugi (personnage de Gravitation)

pensées: italique

paroles : **Gras **

commentaire de l'auteur: voilà cette fic est la suite de "Yuki my Friend, Yuki my Lover" et de "la valeur d'un artiste".pour ceux qui voudrait commencer cette fic sans avoir lu celle que je vous ai indiqué, vous aurez un peu de mal à comprendre mais voici un petite résumé.

Shuichi rencontre successivement, l'ex petite amie de son amant, Taka (de son nom d'artiste Sagumi) qui va lui apprendre à rester lui-même quelque soit la situation. quelques temps après, son correspondant français débarque et s'en suit une cascade d'aventures qui va finir par les rapprocher. Yuki et Shuichi se rendent compte à quel point ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Eiri (nom d'artiste: Hitari Anami) et Ayaka Yuki sa femme (Nom d'artiste : Ayaka Yuki) vont leur confier leur enfant, Kirikazé, pendant leur voyage de repos dans les îles tropicales. l'histoire commence deux ans après.

bon c'était pas assez clair on dirait? ben voilà la fiche technique des nouveaux persos:

-**Taka** (Sagumi) : ex petite amie de Eiri Uesugi. voir son histoire dans **La valeur d'un artiste.** Elle a été contactée par Tohma pour rappeler à Shuichi ce qu'il fait la valeur d'un artiste. Connu sous le nom d'artiste Sagumi, elle revient sous la demande de Tohma. elle est plus productrice que manager.

-**Eiri Yuki** (Hitari Anami) correspondant français de Shuichi. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my Friend, Yuki my lover. **Yuki Eiri a du changer son nom pour pouvoir entrer et sortir en toute tranquillité du japon, aujourd'hui, il revient au Pays du Soleil Levant sous la demande de Tohma. Il emprunte à Shuichi son ancien nom d'artiste, Hitari Anami. Il est le Sosie de Shuichi Shindo.

-**Ayaka Yuki**: (Ayaka Yuki) femme d'Eiri Yuki. voir son histoire dans **Yuki my Friend, Yuki my lover.** Elle est présentée au début comme la cousine d'Eiri mais on apprendra plus tard qu'elle est en réalité sa femme. elle est l'équivalente de Tohma en France. elle se charge avec Taka de la supervision des chanteurs.

-**Seki Yuki** (Yuki Anami) : cousin d'Ayaka Yuki et d'Eiri Yuki. c'est un nouveau perso qui arrive dans la fic. Cousin des deux Yukis, c'est un jeune étudiant français. Il sait tout faire et il excelle dans ce qu'il fait tant qu'il trouve son activité intéressante.

- **Jpop** : groupe musical composé de Taka, Eiri Yuki, Ayaka Yuki et de Seki Yuki.

-**Kirikazé Yuki**: enfant d'Eiri Yuki et d'Ayaka Yuki. voir son histoire dans le dernier chapitre de **Yuki my Friend, Yuki my lover.** C'est l'enfant de Eiri Yuki et Ayaka Yuki. Il vit depuis deux ans avec Shuichi qu'il considère comme son père et Yuki. il a peu près sept ou huit ans.

- K**eiya Mitsuru** : c'est le nouveau producteur des Bad Luck. il est le complice de Jpop pour ses actions avec Shuichi. il est amoureux de Shuichi en fait c'est plutôt des sentiments père et fils.

Voilà, je vais remettre ces fiches techniques au début de chaque chapitre de la fic pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu.

Résumé du chapitre précédent: le coeurs des dix artistes ont confessé lors du concert initulé DREAMS OF LOVE. mais la raison suivra-t-il leurs coeur ?

Note de l'auteur: la chanson uiilisé est PROMISE de KODA KUMI. paroles écrites en gras italique et traduction en italique...

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Au revoir et Bonjour… _

**Comment ça vous m'avez transféré aux Etats-Unis ?!** Cria Shindo dans le bureau de Seguchi.

La voix de Shindo était si puissante que Tohma et Taka avait écouté la surprise de Shuichi les oreilles bouchées. Sa voix bourdonnait encore dans leurs têtes que Seguchi avait eu peur de retirer ses mains de leurs emplacements.

**Du calme, Shindo ! **

**Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors que vous apprenez que je dois plier bagage dans moins d'un mois pour partir vers ce pays de fous !?** Demanda Shindo avec une voix des plus sérieuses.

**Sachez que ce n'est pas de bon cœur que je vous envoie là bas mais d'après ce que k m'a dit à votre sujet, je pense qu'il est bon pour vous de commencer une carrière hors de nos frontières. Vous serez toujours attaché à NG simplement au lieu de travailler au japon vous serez aux Etats-Unis sous la direction de Taka,** répondit Seguchi.

**Tohma résume assez bien la situation. De plus, il me semble qu'Eiri t'ait fait part de ses intentions et donc je ne vois pas le problème puisqu'en partant aux Etats-Unis tu es sûr d'être entendu dans le monde entier…** compléta Taka

**Mais moi, je ne veux pas… je n'ai aucune envie d'aller aux Etats-Unis. **

**ECOUTE-MOI BIEN, LA CREVETTE !!! **Hurla la jeune fille avec des yeux de démons qui menaçait le chanteur de Bad Luck **ON N'AVAIT PAS LE CHOIX ! EIRI NOUS AURAIT TUES SI NOUS N'AVIONS PAS ACCEPTE !! TU COMPRENDS CA !? OU C'EST TROP COMPLIQUE POUR TA PETITE TETE ?! ALORS TU ME SUIS AUX STATES POINT BARRE ! SINON TU AURAS SUR TA CONSCIENCE MA MORT ET CELLE DE MON COUSIN ET ENCORE CA NE SERA QUE LE DEBUT… TU AURAS SUR TOUT TON DOS LA COLERE DE SUGURU, DE MIKA, DE RYUICHI ET DE TOUS LEURS PROCHES ! ET CE N'EST PAS FINI : LES JOURNAUX A SCANDALE VONT APPRENDRE LA RAISON DE NOTRE DÉCÈS ET ILS VONT TE RABAISSER AU POINT QUE NG TE REJETTE ET JE PEUX T'ASSURER QU'AUCUNE MAISON DE DISQUES AURA LE CRAN D'ENGAGER UN MEUTRIER COMME TOI ! PARCE QUE RYUICHI ET K T'AURONT DANS LEUR COLLIMATEUR ET JE PEUX TE DIRE QUE TU FINIRAS TA VIE DANS LA RUE, MON PETIT !!** **ALORS TU REFUSES TOUJOURS DE ME SUIVRE, PAUVRE IDIOT DEGENERE !!**

**Non, madame…** _elle fait peur…_ **je vous suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde…** _au secours… _

**Bien,** reprit Taka avec un visage doux, **cette affaire étant réglé, je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton arrivée chez nous. Tu recevras les meilleurs traitements dès ton premier pas aux États-Unis. **

**Mais… **

**TU AS QUELQUE CHSOE À DIRE, SHINDO ?!** Demanda Sagumi avec ses yeux de démons.

**Non, rien… Seguchi, votre cousine fait peur….**déclara Shuichi lorsque Taka était partie du bureau de Seguchi.

**Et encore, elle n'était pas trop en colère, j'ai déjà subi maintes fois ses colères et je peux vous dire que c'est encore gentil ce qu'elle vous a dit. **

_Ça, gentil ?! Je veux pas savoir quand elle se fait réellement en colère…_ _je n'ai pas envie de la contrarier encore plus. _**Monsieur Seguchi,… **

**Je me répète, votre départ m'attriste mais Taka a raison sur un point : nous exécutons la volonté de mon beau frère. Je n'étais pas consentant à votre transfert mais quand j'ai vu Eiri me le demander, j'ai craqué. Je suis désolé mais je rejoins ma cousine sur un point : aux Etats-Unis, vous avez une chance de réaliser votre rêve. En restant ici, même moi, je serais incapable de vous faire connaître au monde entier. En cela, je suis moins doué qu'elle. **

**Seguchi, je suis désolé… vous avoir dit des méchanceté alors que vous pensiez avant tout à vos artistes, vous avez bien changé… **

**Disons que, le temps des enfantillages est passé. J'étais encore immature quand nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pris conscience de nombreuses choses à commencer voir différemment votre relation avec Eiri. Sachez une chose, suivez toujours ce que votre cœur dit. C'est un conseil d'ami,** fit Tohma avec un sourire amical.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Seki rangeait ses affaires dans sa valise. Comme Taka avait annoncé à la presse, Jpop n'existait plus après le concert de la NG. Ils devaient tous rentrer en France. Ils avaient encore quelques heures devant eux pour profiter du japon mais personne ne voilait faire un tour de la ville. Kirikazé finissait de mettre à jour ses connaissances en français avec ses parents alors que l'oncle regarda avec mélancolie le paysage Nippon. Soudain quelqu'un sonnait à la porte de leur appartement. N'ayant rien à faire, Seki ouvrit la porte et vit Suguru, tenant un paquet destiné à Kirikazé.

**Fujisaki ?! **

**Je suis venu apporter ceci pour Kirikazé. C'est un cadeau de Tohma. **

**Bah pourquoi il n'est pas venu l'apporter lui-même ? **

_Ça j'aimerais bien le savoir !!_ **Il m'a dit qu'il était trop occupé pour venir vous voir. **

**Ah… ben merci ! Tu transmettras nos remerciements à ton cousin. **

**Ano Seki, est-ce que tu pars ? Enfin je veux dire… **

**Oui, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas le japon mon pays… **

**Je sais mais…**, commença Suguru la tête baissée.

**Ecoute, Fujisaki, je suis touché que tu viennes prendre de nos nouvelles mais après tout le bazar qu'on a foutu ici, je ne crois pas qu'on mérite de vivre ici. C'est vrai quoi, mon cousin s'est fait passé pour ton chanteur pendant des mois, ils ont fait des bêtises ensemble, et puis moi d'ailleurs, j'ai été forcé de vivre sous l'apparence de ce romancier… **

**Tu as fait quoi ?** Se demanda Suguru.

**Et puis, je n'aime pas le japon. Vous êtes trop coincés en amour voir trop impulsif. Je préfère la France au moins, les gens sont plus détendus et moins bêtes. C'est vrai quoi, le japon c'est un pays ou vivent les imbéciles ! Ha ha ha… **

**Oh désolé d'être un pauvre naze à tes yeux ! Espèce de… tu sais bien que moi, je t'aime mais t'hésites pas à me rabaisser simplement parce que je suis japonais ! JE te déteste ! JE TE HAIS, SEKI YUKI !** Déclara haut et fort Suguru avant de lancer un poing à la figure de Seki. **Tu choisis bien les mots qui font mal ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! JE NE TE CONNAIS PLUS !!** Lança Fujisaki le visage en larmes.

**Ah la la... t'étais un peu fort cette fois…** remarqua Ayaka.

**Mais c'est mieux ainsi…,** dit Seki en touchant sa joue rouge. **Je ne crois pas qu'il sera heureux avec moi parce que sa chanson ne s'adressait pas à moi… dommage… tu sais, moi aussi je l'aime… **

**On le savait, **confirma Eiri. **Mais as-tu fait vraiment le bon choix ? Tu te rends compte que c'est la dernière fois que tu le vois ? **

**…**, Seki ferma les yeux. **Oui,…**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Je vois…**fit Tohma**. Après ce qu'il t'a dit, tu as préféré prendre la fuite au lieu de l'affronter… **

**Je n'ai pas fui ! Mais il était normal que je me mette en colère contre lui après tout ce qu'il m'a craché à la figure! Dire qu'il prétend m'aimer… c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi ! **

**Tu es fâché contre lui ? **

**Oui… qu'il retourne en France ou qu'il aille crever en enfer, ça ne me fera rien ! Je le déteste ! **

Tohma était étonné de voir son cousin venir pleurer sur son épaule. Tohma aurait peut-être réagir de la même façon que lui après avoir entendu sa confession mais il trouva que Suguru exagérait un peu. Quoique, dans cette histoire, il était quasiment le seul à ne pas être au courant. Tout le monde s'était rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans, quand le correspondant français venait d'entrer dans la vie de Yuki. Cependant, Suguru ne supportait pas qu'on le mette à l'écart. Puis le téléphone de Tohma vibrait dans sa poche. Il demanda le silence à son cousin. Quoique, il ne valait mieux ne rien lui demander car une aura de colère l'entourait.

**Oui allo, Seguchi à l'appareil ? Ah Ayaka, comment ça va ? Moi ? Oui je vais bien. Comment ? Vous allez retourner en France ? Je suis vraiment peiné de ne pas venir vous dire au revoir… comment ? Seki aussi ? **

Suguru prit le téléphone de son cousin et continua sa conversation sans lui. Tohma devina à peu près de quoi la jeune fille voulait s'entretenir avec le jeune adulte. En effet, le visage colérique passa à un visage angoissant apeuré. Puis Suguru commença à se sentir mal. C'était à ce moment que Tohma reprit son téléphone et termina la conversation. Le cousin n'avait pas changé d'attitude même quand son cousin l'appelait.

_Seki… il va partir… il va retourner en France… pourquoi ? C'est parce que j'ai dit que je ne l'aimais plus… que je le déteste… Non… je ne veux pas qu'il parte…. Je veux qu'il reste… mais c'est trop bête ce que je dis… il doit me détester… après tout… ça a lui fait mal… mais j'ai envie de le revoir… je veux le voir… _

**Suguru… **

**Tohma… je… **

**Chut… je sais, **disait-il en se frottant les mains. **Mais c'est mieux ainsi… tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre qui sera mieux que lui… **

**Mais… **

Tohma prit els mains de Suguru dans les siennes et les baisa pour rassurer son cousin. Mais Suguru ne sentit pas mieux : il était complètement désemparé. En voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, Tohma relâcha ses mains et sortit de son bureau en lui laissant un message. « Prends vite une décision… »La porte fermé, Suguru commença à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit quelque chose dans ses mains. Il les ouvrit et vit une bague en or. Suguru ne comprit pas comment cet objet avait atterri dans ses mains et pourquoi elle était là.

_Prends vite une décision… je… je… Je veux le voir !! _

Il courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit en découvrant Tohma qui semblait 'attendre. Suguru alors comprit son message. Il voulut sortir un mot mais trop troublé, ce fut son cousin qui traduisait son souhait.

**Tohma… je…je… **

**L'avion part dans deux heures… en se dépêchant, tu pourras le voir une dernière fois… **

**Merci, cousin ! **

Deux heures plus tard, Suguru arrivait à l'aéroport national et chercha le terminal sur lequel les français allaient partir. Il avait regardé les écrans et remarqua qu'il ne restait que trente minutes avant qu'ils ne partent vers la zone d'embarquement. Trente minutes pour se faire pardonner. Mais l'endroit était grand et divisé en quatre zones, il n'y aurait pas le temps de visiter les quatre et encore moins le temps de demander aux hôtesses. Il ne voulait pas que Seki parte avec une telle image du Japon. Il traversa une zone puis une autre en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Mais il se trompait à chaque fois il fit demi tour mais le temps ne reculait pas. Il était désespéré mais son cousin était là pour le soutenir mais cela ne calmait pas son angoisse. Puis une voix vint l'interpeller. Il se retourna pour voir leurs amis avec leurs bagages.

**Suguru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Mais…**demanda Seki puis il s'arrêta en voyant son interlocuteur se précipiter vers lui.

**Je suis à toi…** commença Suguru.

**Quoi ?** fit Seki.

**Tu as** **raison, je suis un idiot mais mes sentiments envers toi sont vrais... ;** déclara Suguru en passant une bague au doigt de Seki**. Je t'aime et je veux être à toi… je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… j'étais touché quand tu chantais ta déclaration, je l'ai entendu… je ne serai pas comme mon cousin, je ne refoulerai pas ses sentiments que j'ai envers toi… je t'aime, Seki,… pardon t'avoir dit ces méchancetés… je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé… **

**Fujisaki, je… **

**Les garçons**, fit signe Eiri. **Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais c'est qu'on a un avion à prendre… Seki, tu peux toujours revenir sur ta décision : qu'est-ce que tu décides ?**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une semaine passa depuis le départ des français. Tohma regarda le calendrier : aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Shuichi et de Taka de s'envoler vers l'Amérique. Son beau frère lui avait dit qu'il allait les accompagner au terminal mais Seguchi n'avait pas trop fait attention et était inquiété par un autre problème de taille. Quelqu'un entrait dans son bureau. Le blond leva la tête et vit son cousin, Suguru Fujisaki.

**Monsieur Seguchi, vous avez fait demandé ? **

**Ah… Suguru, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? **

**Mais vous m'avez appelé ? **

**J'ai fais ça moi ? Ah oui, je devais indiquer tes nouvelles fonctions ici. Je t'emploie à temps partiel ici en tant qu'assistant de notre nouveau producteur Keiya Mitsuru que tu connais déjà plus ou moins. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais de bons résultats scolaires et j'aimerai que tu reprennes tes études à l'université… **

**C'était mon intention : ça me fera oublier Seki… **

**Suguru… **

**Ne t'inquiète pas cousin. Je vais être fort ça ira pour moi. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer mon nouveau travail aux cotés de monsieur Mitsuru.** Bon, je vais m'en aller si tu n'as plus rien à me dire… au revoir monsieur Seguchi.

Suguru sortit aussi rapidement du bureau qu'il entrait. Puis ce fut le tour de Sakano entrait mais le blond ne prêta aucune attention. Ce n'était pas la vue du producteur de Bad Luck qui le gênait mais il réfléchissait à quelque chose qui semblait plus important pour lui. Sakano regarda son directeur pensif. Il repensait aux discussions qu'ils avaient eues avec K et Keiya. Ils avaient raison : Seguchi avait bien changé. D'ordinaire il serait sur son bureau en train de trier ou réfléchir à la meilleure stratégie pour augmenter le business de NG mais là, il le vit comme un garçon qui avait de nombreux soucis.

**Monsieur Seguchi, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, je le ferais. **

**Dites-moi alors l'emploi du temps de Ryuichi. **

**De monsieur Sakuma ? Il effectue une émission musicale en ce moment qui se tient en direct jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Puis il dinera aux environs de 19 heures avant d'aller à Shinjuku pour faire une interview à la radio. **

**Hum… et quand l'avion de Shindo décollera ? **

**Aux environs de 21 heures mais il doit se rendre déjà vers 18 heures pour faire enregistrer ses bagages. Vous voulez que je prépare une voiture ? Souhaitez-vous assister à son départ ? **

**Vous pouvez répéter votre première phrase. **

**Pardon ? **

**Celle que vous avez dite en entrant ici sans que je vous aie donné mon autorisation d'entrer. **

**Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, je le ferais. **

**Alors je vous propose un marché : conduisez sur le champ Ryuichi à l'aéroport ! **

**Mais enfin, monsieur, je ne peux interrompre son émission et je doute qu'il accepte facilement de se laisser convaincre… **

**Faites cela et en échange, je m'offre à vous pendant une journée… **

**Monsieur Seguchi, vous… quoi ?! **

**Décidément, je dois répéter les choses avec vous : si vous amenez Ryuichi à l'aéroport avant 18 heures, je m'offre à vous une journée entière. Est-ce clair ? **

**Parfaitement… clair… monsieur…,** répondit Sakano en sortant à toute vitesse du bureau du directeur.

Seguchi soupira dans son fauteuil et regarda une photographie accroché dans son bureau représentant le groupe qu'il avait formé avec ses deux amis. Il souriait et ferma les yeux.

_Je compte sur vous, Sakano… faites tout votre possible pour réaliser votre souhait et le mien aussi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

À l'émission de télé, Ryuichi n'était pas trop emballé car aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où Taka repart pour les Etats-Unis. Il aurait tant aimé assister à son départ et avoir cette dernière chance mais son nouveau producteur lui avait collé cette émission musicale pour faire ses adieux à Nittle Grasper comme pour Tohma Seguchi. Puis l'heure était venue de pousser la chanson. Cependant il 'n'avait pas le cœur à chanter mais comme c'était en direct, il n'eut pas d'autre choix. Mais il ne chanta pas une chanson de Grasper, ni une de sa carrière solo mais une improvisation : une chanson qui exprimait une plainte, sa plainte d'être un idiot… c'était une chanson triste, si triste que la foule était émue. Tous pensait que c'était du à la séparation du groupe mais cette douleur n'était rien comparé à celle qui le faisait réellement souffrir. Puis soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Sakuma recula et vit la scène décoller sous ses pieds. Puis le fauteur de trouble apparaissait sous 'l'apparence de Sakano devenu complètement méconnaissable après cet acte de barbarisme.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ **Sa...ka...no… **

**Monsieur Sakuma, enfin, je vous ai trouvé… Je vous enlève de cette émission !! **

**Mais…** réagit le présentateur. **Nous sommes en direct et nous ne pouvons pas… **

**Silence, malotrues ! Je ne fais qu'exécuter la volonté de notre Dieu ! Il a ordonné que je lui ramène sur le champ, le chanteur des Grasper et je le ferai… **

_C'est une idée de Tohma ?_ **Non je reste ici ! **

**Mais n'avez-vous pas compris que vous 'n'avez pas le choix, monsieur Ryuichi Sakuma !? **

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Repose-moi par terre ! **

**Je vous le rends demain ! **

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prend à Tohma de s'occuper des autres des autres ?! **

Ryuichi allait rapidement avoir la réponse à sa question. En effet, le portable de Sakuma sonnait aussitôt qu'il était dans la voiture. Son interlocuteur n'était d'autre que son ami de toujours Tohma Seguchi. Cependant, c'était un message enregistré il y avait plus de deux heures. Il lui demandait d'écouter une mélodie. Cette succession de notes était mélancolique mais aux oreilles de Ryuichi il lui semblait familier. C'était la chanson d'introduction du concert. Sakuma réalisa une chose en écoutant cette mélodie : que Tohma l'encourageait à faire son devoir d'homme. Sakuma regarda sa montre 45 minutes avant l'embarquement. Il regarda le paysage et vit un panneau montrant la direction de l'aéroport.

**Monsieur Seguchi vous demande de faire votre devoir… vous pouvez le regretter un jour… **

_Tohma… un jour ça te tuera de te mêler les affaires des autres…_ **Sakano Plus vite !**

**Entendu, monsieur Sakuma ! **

A l'aéroport de Tokyo, Yuki monta la dernière valise sur le tapis roulant. Shuichi remercia comme il se devait le romancier pendant que Taka admirait une dernière fois le paysage nippon. Si Eiri et Nakano était là pour dire au revoir à leur ami, personne d'autre n'était là pour la jeune fille. Elle savait que Mika avait des choses à faire avec son fils, Noriko était partie en voyage, Tohma était occupé, bref, ils étaient trop occupé pour se soucier d'elle. Elle fermait les yeux et souriait : après tout, elle avait bien mérité après avoir mis sans dessus et dessous la vie de ses amis. Mais heureusement, Nakano et Eiri lui souhaiterait un bon voyage et s'inclinaient devant elle pour prendre soin de leur ami aux cheveux roses.

**Ne vous inquiétez pas pour autant ! Je vais bien m'occuper de lui ! **

**Taka, merci de bien vouloir prendre avec toi. **

**Remercie Eiri qui a peu forcé les choses. **

**Yuki,… **

**Ecoute, Shuichi, tu as intérêt de bien travailler aux States mais avant tout sois heureux ! **

**Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à nous appeler, Nous viendrons te délivrer des griffes de cette sorcière ! **

**Nakano ! Je ne suis pas une mangeuse d'homme ! **

**Oui mais on peut s'attendre à tout quand le patron est un Seguchi ! Bon je vais vous laisser, Ayaka m'appelle ! **

**Salut ! Bon, si nous allions vers le quai ? **

**Mais il est encore tôt, remarqua Shuichi. Et puis,… euh… **

**TAKA !!! **

La jeune fille se retourna et vit un Sakuma essoufflé. Il marcha rapidement vers elle avant d'atterrir dans ses bras. Yuki emmena Shuichi jusqu'à l'embarcadère en compagnie de Sakano pour laisser les deux jeunes adultes seuls. Le brun reprit son souffle dans les bras de Sagumi puis il se releva.

**Taka… pars pas… **

**Ryuichi,… tu sais bien que j'habite en Amérique donc, il est temps pour moi de rentrer chez moi… **

**Mais… tu 'n'aimes pas le japon ? tu peux vivre ici avec nous ? **

**Ce serait bien mais j'ai fini mon travail au japon… rien ne me retient ici,** répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire**. Ne t'inquiète pas on pourra se revoir…**

**Mais quand ?! **

**Ryuichi… **

**Ne pars pas ! Je t'aime, Taka… je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles… et je ne te laisserais pas partir ! **

**Ryuichi, repose-moi par terre !!**ordonna Taka en voyant qu'elle était dans les bras de celui-ci. **Tout le monde nous regarde !**

**Non,** fit Ryuichi avec un visage sérieux. **J'ai mis cinq ans à le reconnaître, plusieurs fois tu 'mas échappé mais aujourd'hui, je ne te laisserai plus. Je sais que toi aussi, tu as attendu…pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait si longtemps souffrir…. **

**Ryuchan… je te pardonne parce que moi aussi je t'aime…**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_**Hajimete me ga atta sono hi kara  
Mainichi issho ni sugoshite ita ne  
Atatakai ude no naka itsumo  
Anata no negao mitsume kami wo nadete** _

_It all started from the day our eyes met  
we'd spend every day together  
I'd always be in your warm arms, stroking down  
your hair as I look at your sleeping face_

Kenta jouait avec sa peluche puis d'un coup il se mit à pleurer. Sa mère accourt vers lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mika était très douce et elle était devenue compréhensible face aux décisions de son mari. Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus c'était ce que son homme avait dit lors de son dernier dîner à la maison, hier soir.

Kenta était tout content de voir son papa entrer qu'il chercha à sentir son corps contre le sien mais à peine avait-il senti son père que le petit garçon pleurait. Mika riait de cette situation et prit leur enfant. Tohma était si absent que le bébé n'avait pas encore conscience que c'était son père. Mais par les mots doux, Kenta finissait par aimer être dans les bras de son père. Lors du diner, le père s'amusait avec son enfant qu'il aimait par-dessus tout avec sa femme. Il s'amusait jusqu'à ce que l'enfant réclame le sommeil. A c moment-là, Mika demandait autant de tendresse de sa part avec son mari. Tohma caressa les cheveux châtains de sa femme en lui avouant que ce sera peut-être leur dernière fois…

_Notre dernière fois… qu'avait-il voulu lui dire par dernière fois ?_ se demanda Mika.

Puis le téléphone sonnait Mika déposa son enfant dans le jardin et prit le combiné. Elle espérait que c'était son mari qui lui répond car elle avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Mais son intuition s'était trompée. Elle resta silencieuse avant de perdre de ses mains le combiné qui se fracassait sur le sol. Kenta qui jouait avec sa peluche entendit le bruit et serra très fort contre lui la dernière peluche que son père lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire. Il poussa un son qui fit sortir sa mère de sa torpeur.

**Pa...Pa…**essaya de dire Kenta, qui sentit sa mère se serrer contre lui.

Suguru admirait le lac de la résidence qu'il partageait avec Keiya Mitsuru. Il souriait lorsqu'il vit cette étendue d'eau et cette nature sauvage. Les deux producteurs n'étaient pas en vacances, c'était dans cet endroit qu'ils allaient accueillir le nouvel artiste engagé par la NG. Suguru se demandait à quoi il pouvait ressembler et demanda des précisions auprès de son mentor, Mitsuru. Celui-ci but une tasse de thé et la posa sur la table basse.

**Je ne le connais pas très bien mais d'après ton cousin, toutes les maisons de disques le voulaient…** répondit Keiya. **C'est une véritable star, à ce qu'on dit. **

**Dont nous ne connaissons pas l'existence…** ajouta Suguru.

**Bad Luck n'était pas connu aussi à l'époque…** déclara Keiya avec un sourire.

**Je crois que c'est le label NG qui l'a fait vendre… **répondit Suguru. **Sans ça, ils étaient rien… **

**Ha ha ha…** rit Mitsuru.**au fait, ça va mieux ? **

**Ça va, mais je n'arrive pas l'oublier. Même après ses neuf mois… enfin, il reste trois mois à cet idiot pour se pointer au Japon ! T'as entendu Seki ! Il te reste trois mois et après je t'oublie ! **

**_Hohoemi atta hibi ga ima demo  
Wasurerarezu irunda itamu kokoro  
Mie nai senaka itsumadedemo  
Oikakete mata futo ware ni kaette shimau  
So I make a promise _**

_Right now, I smile every day  
but I haven't forgotten the pain in my heart  
when for all that time, I couldn't see you  
I chashed after you, but then suddenly just  
changed my mine, so I make a promise_

**Ça va je t'entends !!! Pas la peine de crier, Suguru. **

**Cette voix ! **fit Suguru en se précipitant vers la fenêtre.

Taka arriva dans le studio de Shuichi avec une enveloppe dans la main qu'elle tendit à Shindo. Celui-ci se demandait qui pouvait l'écrire puis il remarqua que c'était un courrier envoyé par avion du Japon. Il retourna le papier blanc et vit que le destinataire était Eiri Uesugi. Il ouvrit précipitamment et lit en diagonale la lettre avant de sortir en toute vitesse du studio laissant la lettre aux pieds de Taka. Ryuichi en voyant la trainée que laissé son ami derrière lui, jeta un coup d'œil dans le lit et vit la jeune fille en flagrant délit de violation de vie priée mais au lieu de la critiquer, il s'asseyait près d'elle et lit main dans la main la lettre qu'Uesugi avait adressé à Shindo.

_**Anata no sonzai ookikatta to  
Ima ni natte yatto kiduita  
Nido to hata sare nai yakusoku  
Itsumademo kono mune ni shimatta mama de  
You don't say, say good bye** _

_Your existance is of great importance  
I finally realize that now  
This promise can't be carried out more than once  
so I'll put it in my heart forever  
You don't say, say good bye_

_Cher Shuichi, _

_Comment vas-tu ? Te connaissant, je pense que tu dois être heureux entouré d'une équipe qui te motive chaque jour pour la réussite de ta carrière. Je te vois bien en train de faire un shooting ou une conférence de presse ou mieux encore te crêper le chignon avec ta productrice Taka et de son mari Ryuichi Sakuma. (Rires) la connaissant, je suppose qu'elle e te dit rien sur nous pour ne pas te perturber. Oh ne t'inquiète pas il y a que des bonnes nouvelles en ce qu'il nous concerne. Je ne sais pas par lesquelles commençaient faisons dans l'ordre. (Rires) _

_Ton ami Nakano, va avoir un enfant. Je crois que c'est une fille, je ne suis pas allé vérifier mais je pense qu'elle sera aussi mignonne que sa mère. Suguru lui, il vient juste de se fiancer à Seki Yuki, tu sais mon sosie, il est revenu l ya quelque jours et je trouve qu'il forme un très joli couple. A croire que notre relation a ouvert des perspectives à tout le monde (rires). Mon beau frère et Mika travaillent ensemble à l'éducation de Kenta qui ressemble vraiment à son père quand il était bébé. A la NG on ne chôme pas, Sakano dirige à la perfection l'entreprise de ton ancien patron. Je crois que chez toi, ça doit le sentir. _

_Tu vois que du bonheur pour tout le monde. Je sens que tu vas me demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé : j'ai décidé de faire comme toi. Non pas devenir chanteur. Ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Je continue ma carrière d'écrivain à l'étranger et devine ma destination. Si tu as compris, alors tu as intérêt à te dépêcher…_

**Car j'ai compris que malgré tout ce qu'ont dit les autres, l'amour que tu as pour moi, n'a jamais été éteint**, poursuivit Taka

**Il dormait simplement et par ton absence, cet amour s'est réveillé. Et aujourd'hui, je souhaite entamer une nouvelle vie avec toi…**continua Ryuichi

Yuki venait à peine de descendre du terminal qu'une boule rose lui sautait au cou et vint l'embrasser.

_**Mou nanimo kataru kotomo deki nai  
Ii wake mo ai mo subete nanimo kamo  
Shinjite ita no ano kotoba wo  
Towa ni machi tsudukeru koto  
Shira sare nai mama  
And I make a promise** _

_There's already nothing to talk about  
It's just excuses for love, or whatever  
I'll be waiting here forever  
for the words that I believe in;  
the words you won't say_  
_And I make a promise_

**Main dans la main et ensemble**, finirent ensemble Taka et Ryuichi avant de s'embrasser.

**Madame, un appel du japon**, cria un assistant, tout pale.

**Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez dans cet état ?** demanda Taka.

Ryuichi sortit son téléphone et vit qu'un nouveau message était arrivé : il l'ouvrit et montra à son amie la douleur mot. Taka mit sa main devant sa bouche. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Ryuichi et pleurait sans pousser un son.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tohma regarda le paysage de Tokyo à travers les vitres d'une cabine de la grande roue en compagnie de Sakano. Ce jour-là, Seguchi honorait sa part du marché qu'il avait fait il y a quelques mois avec l'homme pour avoir amené à temps Ryuichi à l'aéroport. Il avait passé toute sa journée avec lui en acceptant d'être sa chose pendant tout ce temps. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait envisagé, Sakano ne prit aucune initiative et ce fut Tohma qui dirigea cette journée : il lui avait fait connaître ses lieux intimes chers au cœur du jeune directeur.

_**Nara nai call kitai wo shitemo  
Onaji to hontou wa wakatte iru no ni  
Saigo ni kokoro kara aishita  
Anata he to kono omoi todokanu mama de  
You don't say, say good bye** _

_I didn't except you to call  
we both understand the truth of the matter  
This is the last time I'll love,  
but even this feeling won't reach you  
You don't say, say good bye_

Le dernier endroit était cette attraction la grande roue dans laquelle il pouvait méditer librement sur ce qu'il avait fait durant sa vie. Devant le silence lourd et pesant, Tohma soupira et parla.

**J'aimerais connaître votre opinion sur un sujet. **

**Oui, monsieur Seguchi. **

**Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tohma ! **

**Oui, Tohma… **

**J'avais dit que j'ai attenté plusieurs fois la vie de mes artistes ; cela vous fait quelque chose… **

**J'étais surpris de l'entendre de votre voix mais si vous regardez maintenant la vie de ces artistes auquel vous avez voulu… enfin, aujourd'hui, ils sont heureux et ceci grâce à vous alors ce que vous avez fait avant ne compte pas. Le passé est le passé, il n'y a que vous qui vivez dans le passé. Je pense que vous devez vous tourner vers l'avenir ou du moins lais vers le présent. **

**Ah! cela me soulage d'un poids !** répondit Seguchi avec un sourire aux lèvres**. Je pensais que vous auriez gardé une certaine rancune contre moi à propos de cela mais je constate que cela ne fait rien… je suis heureux.**

_Son visage s'est radouci, comme si c'était celui d'un enfant…_ **Tohma… **

**Ça va vous paraitre étrange mais j'ai vraiment apprécié cette journée avec vous. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu en vivre d'autre comme celle là… **

**Mais… **

**Sakano, écoutez-moi attentivement… si quelque chose devait m'arriver, prendriez-vous soin de ma femme et de mes enfants ? **

**Bien sur, attendez vous dites, VOS enfant mais vous n'avez qu'un à ce que je sache. **

**C'est vrai mais, Mika attend un autre enfant de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon en tout cas, je suis sûr qu'ils seront très mignons tout comme Kenta. Si c'est une fille, j'aimerais qu'elle ressemble à sa mère et qu'elle se nomme Reika si Kenta devait avoir un frère, j'espère que Kinya ne lui ressemble pas. Cependant, j'aimerais bien qu'ils aient aussi un prénom non japonais...je devrais peut-être dire cela à Mika...**

_les prénoms masculins que Seguchi a choisis commencent tous par un K mais tous les prénoms se terminent par un "a"..._** Attendez vous parlez comme si … **

**Ne m'interrompez pas, SAKANO ! **

**Je suis désolé… mais… **

**Je ne vais pas mourir de si tôt…simplement, être ici me rend nostalgique puisque c'est ici que ma vie avec Mika a commencé dans cette même cabine… alors quand je repense à mon coma, je me demande qui sera capable de s'occuper d'elle pendant que je serai absent… il n'y a qu'à vous que je puisse le demander… **

**_Mune ni komi age afureru namida  
Tomeru koto mo mou deki nai watashi  
Itsumademo tsuduku genjitsu ga  
Hakanai yume ni naru to wa  
Cause I make a promise _**

_My heart shakes as the tears overflow  
nothing will be able to stop it  
Reality will always continue, and  
my dream becomes but a fleeting_ _thought  
Cause I make a promise_

**Vous pouvez compter sur moi… monsieur… **

**Excusez-moi mais puis-je m'asseoir à vos coté et me reposer près de vous ? **

**Mais bien sûr. **

Tohma se leva et s'assoit à coté de Sakano. Il se sentit fatigué et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son subordonnée. Il était fatigué et avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Puis son regard se posa sur le soleil orangé qui disparaissait de l'horizon laissant petit à petit place à des couleurs violacés.

**C'est vraiment beau**, souffla Tohma en fermant les yeux.

**Oui ce coucher de soleil sur la ville est spectaculaire. **

_Dommage que je ne puisse plus en partager un avec quiconque…_ pensa Tohma avec un sourire aux lèvres mais dont les larmes trahissait sa tristesse.

**Messieurs il est temps de descendre,** déclara le forain.

**Vous entendez, Tohma ?** commença Sakano. **Il est temps de… des… cen… dre… **

**_Korekara zutto soba de waratte  
Shiawase ni naru sou chikatta no ni  
Ima demo nokoru omoide tachi  
Korekara mo kono mune ni shimatta mama de  
I'll never wanna be alone _**

_From now on, I'll always laugh  
and I swear we'll be happy this time  
because all these memories will remain  
in my heart forever..  
I'll never wanna be alone_

**TO BE CONTINUED or THE END?**


End file.
